Mismatched Love
by weeandjess
Summary: Zany Bella is the maid of honor of her sister's wedding. She has to deal with Charlie, her soon to be brother in law and his uptight rich family who don't like her. To top it all off, Charlie's brother Edward is back and they seemed to be pushed together in everything they do. They are a mismatched pair that can't seem to tell each other how they feel. Happy birthday KASI
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAY TEAMALLTWILIGHT! Today is the day, Kasi has a birthday today and she is 29 :)

Weekitty and I, Jess2002, have written her this little story. It is going to be full of everything. It's funny, a little angsty, and I am so sure some things are going to piss people off, but hey, can't make everyone happy. Anything these characters say is on them we had nothing to do with it. If you live in a trailer, which I do, don't be offend...js.

Mismatched Love: Zany Bella is the maid of honor of her sister's wedding. She has to deal with Charlie, her soon to be brother in law and his uptight rich family who don't like her. To top it all off, Charlie's brother Edward is back and they seemed to be pushed together in everything they do. They are a mismatched pair that can't seem to tell each other how they feel.

* * *

Bella's point of view.

"I'm lying alone with my head on the phone.

Thinking of you 'til it hurts.

I know you hurt too, but what else can we do.

Tormented and torn apart.

I wish I could carry your smile and my heart.

For times when my life feels so low."

I smile as I sing along with the radio. "Isabella!" my sister, Renee, shrieks.

"What?" I ask looking at her. Renee's hand shoots out to grab the wheel and I hit her off.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die! Why in the hell, did I allow you to drive?" I roll my eyes and look back to the road.

"You're not going to die. I'm a really good driver," I say, moving across the lanes to my exit. Renee jumps as a few cars honk.

"Really, you're a good driver?! Then why the hell did you just cut across three lanes to get to our exit?"

"Did we crash?" Renee lets out a huff.

"Bells, please, can we just get there, alive!" I roll my eyes nodding my head at her.

"So why has Charlie waited until a month before the wedding, for you to meet his brother?" I ask.

"Edward, his brother, has been a way and just came back last week." I frown looking at her.

"He just came back? Back, from where, Metropolitan Correctional Centre?" Renee glares at me as I glance at her.

"What?" I ask because she's still glaring at me.

"Eye's on the road, Bells."

"Stop glaring at me then, Ren. I don't know why you're being a spaz. If I remember correctly you were the one that taught me how to drive." She looks away and I look back to the road just in time to see our turn off is coming up.

"He's military, well ex-military now," Renee says quietly.

"I think I preferred the ex-prisoner," I say gruffly

"Please, Bella, Edward is important to Charlie and Charlie's important to me. Don't screw this up for me." I let out a sigh and see Renee giving me her sad puppy dog eye's.

"I'll be good, as long as he is." Renee looks at me trying to see if I'm being honest.

"Scout's honor," I say holding up my three fingers like a girl scout.

"Both hand on the wheel, and you weren't in the Scouts! How the hell did you pass your road test?"

"I found out the guy couldn't handle crying women, so when he said I failed, I started crying 'til he passed me," I tell her.

"WHAT!" I look a little confused to why she is shrieking again.

"What's with the shrieking? You'll soon reach levels only dogs will hear."

"Isabella, you did not cry. I was with you!"

"Fine, I didn't cry 'til he passed me." I say with a smile. "I would have if I needed to, though."

"You're killing me, just drive like I taught you," she says with a giggle and a sigh.

I pull up at Charlie's house and park the car far from the pretty sliver Volvo. No way do I want some soccer mom hitting Bernie.

Renee gets out and gives me another pleading look as we get to Charlie's door. I watch her take some deep breathes, before she opens the door and walks in.

"Charlie, honey?" she calls as she walks through the house. Just as we get to the living room, Charlie comes out and wraps his arms around her.

"Renee, baby, I was getting worried about you." Renee, who is thirty I may add, giggles as if she still a teen.

"Me too, Isabella was driving," she says seeming to explain everything.

"Well, I'm just glad that you arrived alive then." I glare at Charlie and he winks at me with a grin.

Charlie lets Renee go and pulls her by the hand to the living room and I follow behind them. "Edward, this my girl, Renee, and her sister Isabella-Bella for short."

I look behind Charlie seeing a tall man, he must be six-two maybe even six-three. He has black pants and shirt on, but the shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. I can see that he has some tattoos as well. He has a really nice jaw line, amazing green eyes, and brown-blond, I just had sex hair.

"Yes, she is rather short." I raise my eye brow at him as he eyes me up and down. "And they are also ten minutes late." I roll my eyes at him, but as I look back at him, I see that his eyes look as if they are about to pop out of his faces.

"Edward," Charlie says.

Edward narrows his eye at Charlie and they seem to have this silent talk, which Charlie wins. Well, I think he wins, anyway. As we head out to the car, Edward seems to want to take control of the evening.

"I think I should drive to dinner," Edward says as he walks past us. "There's a short cut that I can take." I frown as he talks more.

"Wouldn't we be taking that route anyway?" Edward doesn't take any notice of what I said and keeps talking.

"I should be able to make up for our lost time." I roll my eye and then burst out laughing, when I see him open the sliver Volvo.

Edward turns and tilts his head looking at me. "This is your car?" Edward nods his head at me.

"It's the safest car around." I nod my head at him still laughing.

"That's because it's a soccer mom's car." Edward shakes his head at me as he open the car door.

"What would you know? You're what, sixteen?" I frown when I see that Charlie and Renee have both gotten into the back seat.

"I'm eighteen, about to turn nineteen, but even at sixteen I knew this car was a soccer mom's car," I say walking around the car and getting into the passenger's side.

I go to put on the radio, but Edward put his hand in front of mine. "What?" Edward rolls his eyes and starts to drive.

"I don't play the radio when I am driving." I look at him as if he's nuts, because right now, I think he is.

"What?"

"It can cause people to loss focus on what they are doing." Well, isn't he just Mr. safety.

"In that case, get out and let me drive, because I'm able to drive while listening to the radio and sing all at once." Edward looks at me with yet another glare.

"And that's the reason why there are so many accidents." I chuckle as he begins to drive.

"And not listening to the radio will stop that? You many not trust yourself, or know outright that you're not a good driver. But you see, I trust myself and know that I am an excellent driver," I say proudly. Both Charlie and Renee snigger in the back seat and I glare at them.

"Huh… sure you are, little woman-girl," I roll my eyes at him again.

"You better stop with the eye rolls at me," Edward says as his lips tighten together.

"Edward!" Charlie says almost in a warning tone.

The car is silent after that. All that can be heard is Charlie and Renee kissing, which seems really loud. I huff and look at the other cars around us, feeling like they're all going so much faster than what we are.

"Gramps, could you speed it up a little?" Edward doesn't look my way, but I know he's glaring again. "Seriously, that old woman was on a mobility scooter and she just passed us." Edward doesn't respond to me, and keeps his slow ass speed. I should have driven myself.

I begin to tap my door handle out of shear boredom. "Will you knock it off? Do have ADHD or something?" Edward says raising his voice. As I glance around to see people in other cars even look our way.

"Maybe, I don't know, I just don't like being in a car that is silent. And there is no need to shout, I'm not one of your crew, old man."

I watch as Edward's knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel. After a long ass time, we arrive at the restaurant. The valet opens Edward's door as Charlie opens his door and then helps Renee out. I open my own door and walk around to them.

We all walk in together and I see Charlie and Edward's parents wave at us. I let out a sigh and Edward looks at me before walking toward them. I see that Charlie and Edward's sister Rose is here with her husband Emmett. With them are their two kids, the pixie shopaholic Alec and the supper bitch Tanya. I had the misfortune of going to school with them both. Alec is the youngest and was in my grade. Tanya was the year ahead of us.

"Sorry we're late, Mom," Edward says as he hugs her and then sits down in a seat.

"Yeah, Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry it was my fault," Renee say as she bit her lip making herself look a lot younger than what she is. I look to my watch and see that we are a whole six minutes late.

I sit down in the seat that is in front of me. I block out all the chatter that's going on, just trying to make it through.

"I don't know why I can't plan it. I swear, Renee, I will do a great job of organizing your bachelorette party." My head shoots up and I glare at Alec.

"Hey, control freak, that's my job! You've taking the rest of the stuff I was meant to do. I'm keeping this one!" Alec looks at me and his lip start to wobble.

"But she's going to be my aunt and I already love her. I see her as one already. I just... I'm sorry," Alec says before crying as Rose and Tanya rub his back.

"Alec, I'm sure Bella will welcome your help, and yours too, Tanya." I turn and glare at Renee and she knows quite well Tanya and I have never gotten along.

"No, just let them do it," I say as I dig in to my dinner. Alec claps his hands and Renee puts her arm on my shoulder, but I shrug her off. I carry on eating as Alec again takes control of everything. I feel eyes on me and I look across the table to see Edward frowning at me.

"Don't let her upset you, Uncle Edward, she's just trailer trash. Thank god we only have to suffer her through the wedding," Tanya say loud enough that the whole table can hear.

I roll my eyes as her parents and grandparents both pretend they didn't hear her and carry on talking, even Renee let it slide.

"Tanya, that was rude! Apologize to Isabella." I stop eating and look at Edward in surprise.

"What? She's trash! Why should I say sorry? She made Alec cry!" Edward shakes his head at her.

"Rose, are you going to let her be disrespectful?" Rose looks at me and sighs.

"They don't get along, Edward. Tanya has said worse than that to her, just let it be." Edward looks around the table in shock.

"Really? So, it's okay for her to talk like that to someone? As for Alec, he's a big boy and should start to act like it. He has no right asking what he did. Isabella is Renee's sister and her only family yet, Alec is planning everything the maid of honor does? He has pushed himself in and you have allowed him to push Isabella out, that's unfair." The whole table goes quiet and Alec starts to bubble again. Freaking baby, but at least the food is good.

"It's fine. The princess wants to do it, its fine, just leave it," I say as I get up and walk to the restroom.

"Isabella!" Renee scolds as I walk faster away.

Once I'm inside, I sigh and look in the mirror, splashing water in my face as the door opens.

"Bella." I don't look at Renee as she talks. "I want them to like me, and Alec wants to help. I'm sure he's not meaning to push you out. It's just so hard to say no to them." I nod my head at her and start to dry my hands. "I love you." I let out a breath and turn to her.

"I love you too. Really, it's okay. I mean, I have college to get ready for, work, and I have to look for a place to live." Renee hugs me.

"I'm going to miss living with you, so much." I shake my head at her.

"Well, I'm not going to miss having cold showers or cleaning up after you," Renee chuckles and walks me back to the table. As we approach, I can see they seem to be having a heated discussion. I slowly sit as we arrive at the table.

"I'm sorry about the girls, Bells," Charlie says as I chuckle. He always calls Alec a girl. "I don't know if this make you feel better, but I like you way more than them. You and Edward tie for second place after Renee of course," Charlie says as he kisses my temple and shuffles my hair.

Charlie is the only one that knows Renee and my full story, and I do like him very much. He seems to make Renee come alive and be a happy person again. That's why I put up with Rose, Tanya, and Alec, the three witches. To be fair, Alec isn't as bad as Rose and Tanya, but he's very spoiled and doesn't take no for an answer well. That and ever since he came out and said he was gay, the spoiledness became worse.

The rest of the dinner seems to fly by with the chatter all being around the wedding.

I look at my watch as I stand alone at Edward's car. I turn and look around seeing Renee with Charlie's family all around her. She looks so happy and they all seem to love her. For that I am happy. The last few years for her have been really hard. She had to give up a lot for me, so I really don't mind that she has a whole new family. I know I'll still see her after the wedding, but I know it won't be as much.

I think back to five years ago, when she had come back from college. She was studying to be a doctor. I really couldn't wait to see her. I missed her a lot. We were very close despite the eleven years that separated us. She had just returned back to college, when our parents had died. It took her two days to get to me, but it felt like I was alone for a lifetime. She dropped out, giving up everything to come and look after me. Money was really tight and we lost our parent's house after two years. She worked as much as she could and I worked as many hours as the law would allow, but we just couldn't make ends meet. I really think she couldn't take much more and I thank God he sent Charlie to her.

I wipe away the tear I feel on my check. "Are you okay, Isabella?" I drop my head.

"I'm fine, Edward, and it's Bella," I say.

"I know you don't know me, but if you need to talk, I'm available." I again nod my head at him.

"Bella, sweetie, would you mind if I went home with Charlie? I'll get the car back to you before you need to head to your interview." I look at Renee and roll my eyes.

"That's fine. I'm a big girl now," I say to her and her smile gets bigger.

"You're not that big. Hell, I've seen bigger ten year olds," Edward says walking around his car.

"So where am I dropping you off?" Edward asks when I close the car door and he begins to drive. Charlie tells him our address and Edward looks at me in shock.

"You live in a trailer park?" I look at Charlie and then to Renee who looks upset and embarrassed.

"Yes, we live in a trailer park, that's why Tanya said I was trailer trash, or did you not hear that?" I say angry that he upset Renee.

"Charlie, you got some explaining to do. Do Mom and Dad know?" Charlie sighs and nods his head. "Charlie, with your money..." Edward start, but I cut him off.

"You better watch what you say. Renee is not after your brother's money! She even fucking signed a lot of papers to protect it! What the hell is wrong with you and your family? Why do you think you have the right to treat people that way, Huh? Just because you would marry for money, doesn't mean everyone else will. Renee loves Charlie. She doesn't give a rat's ass about how much money he fucking has!" I say with all my anger showing, sick of hearing that shit about Renee.

Edward looks at me in shock, and then he seems angry. "Well, little girl, if you would've let me finish, you would've heard me say that with all his fucking money, as you put it, he could've had you both in a house safe, not staying in some crappy trailer." I gulp and look away.

"Well, after your entire family has said it, I'm a little put on edge." Edward nods his head.

"I accept your apology and I apologize on behalf of my family, but they all raved to me about Renee. They know she's not after his money." I look to the ground feeling a little ashamed. Thankfully, Edward pulls up outside of trailer park, so I can finish my crappy night.

"Thank you, have a good night, Edward. Night Charlie, and see tomorrow, Renee," I say getting out of the car. It's only a few moment later I feel someone behind me. I turn and see Edward running toward me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I'll walk you to your trailer." I roll my eyes.

"There's no need." Edward doesn't say anything, but he keeps walking besides me. I let out a breath when I get to the trailer.

"Thank you, Edward," I say opening the door.

"This is my number. Anytime you need help or don't feel safe, call me." I take Edward's card and nod my head at him.

"I mean it, Isabella, you better call me." I frown at the harshness of his voice. I wonder if he thinks he sounds mean.

"I will, okay?" Edward nods his head at me. I was so not calling him.

"Good night, Isabella, it was very nice to meet you."

I watch as Edward walks away shaking my head. The guy is nuts with more personalities than Sybil.

I grab a book and lay on my bed reading 'til I fall asleep.

* * *

Kasi I hope this was up to your standards. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! We will be posting a couple times a week. We still need to write out the ending so I want to make sure we give ourselves enough time.


	2. Chapter 2

We would like to thank savannasmutsmut and carrielg for helping us out getting this story readable! Also thank to deebelle1 for the awesome banner.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and clean the trailer. I even got some shopping done for the next week. I'm busy getting ready for my interview at the corporate business, when Renee arrives home with a big smile on her face.

"I take it you had a good night?" I ask and Renee grins at me nodding her head.

"Sit and I'll do your hair." I nod my head and sit at Renee's feet.

"Edward seems to like you. Now all the Cullen men are on your side." I chuckle and shake my head.

"I think Edward's too polite to say anything bad about anyone." Renee shrugs her shoulders at me.

"Maybe, but Charlie likes you and that is enough for me. Charlie said that Edward went off on his whole family when we were in the restroom." I look at her a little shocked.

"Why?" I ask as Renee lets out a sigh.

"Charlie says Edward doesn't like when his sisters and her kids act like spoiled brats. He reminded them that not everyone has what they have and they should be more grateful. He then went on with his parents and how they allowed it to happen. He told them they were allowing Tanya to turn into a spiteful bitch." Renee picks up on the fact that I'm becoming uncomfortable and thankfully changes the subject.

Renee does my hair as she tells me about what she and Charlie did last night and I'm thankful she forgoes the personal stuff. She then comes with me in the car for my interview, opting to look in some of the nearby shops.

I walk in and head over to the desk. I give them my name and they give me a badge before leading me to where my interview will be held.

"I sorry, Mr. Banner's last appointment is running a little over," the woman says behind the desk. I nod my head in understanding and sit on the chair.

It takes another five minutes for the door to open and I'm a little shocked to find Edward coming out.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. We will take everything into consideration that you have highlighted." Edward nods his head and turns around making full eye contact with me. He tilts his head to the side before walking over to me.

"Good evening, Isabella, what brings you here?" I smile and stand up.

"My interview." Edward smiles at me nodding his head.

"Good luck, I hope it goes well." I nod my head again and Edward and I are joined by Mr Banner.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan if you're ready." I look at Mr. Banner and nod my head at him.

"See you later, Edward," I say as I follow Mr. Banner into the room.

The interview takes almost a full hour. I have been asked every question you can image, including my clothes size.

I let out a long breath when I leave the building and text Renee to let her know I'm done. I meet up with her at the shop she is in and we head home.

"This is my list of stuff that still needs to be done. I was wondering if you would help?" I nod my head at her and look at the list.

**1- Charlie and Edward need help picking out their suites.**

**2- Flowers for the church and the hall.**

**3- Plates and glasses need to be picked up and sent to the hall.**

**4- Find somewhere to teach Edward how to ****dance.**

I chuckle when I read this one. Edward walks like he has a stick up his ass, I can't image how he will dance.

**5- Help finding a live band or DJ.**

**6- Gift for Charlie's parents and bridesmaids.**

**7- Appointment for Bella and my hair.**

**8- Sexy wear for honeymoon.**

**9- Need to pack up my things from the trailer and get them to Charlie's.**

I shake my head and look to Renee. "This is all manageable. I'll do it, just don't say anything to Alec. Oh, and I'm not buying you anything sexy. You're on your own with that one." Renee smiles and chuckles as she nods her head at me.

"What do you say to a girls night? You, me, and Huge Jackman." I readily agree and Renee grabs some films.

Renee and I sit on either side of our sofa once we're home and settled, with the popcorn and candy in between us as we watch the movie.

~ML~

The next few days go by quickly and I busy myself with last minute wedding stuff. I have gotten most of the list done that Renee needed. I have steered clear of Charlie's family, so that always brightens my day. I went shopping for the gifts that Renee needed and I was happy to pick out a necklace and earring set for each of us girls. I found the ugliest set for Tanya, but put them back knowing it would hurt Renee more than anything.

Today was the day that Charlie and Edward were picking out tuxedos. I was really hoping Renee could make it, but she is working crazy hours so she could take two weeks off. I arrived at the mall early, because I wanted to get a little present for Renee. I was excited when I found a cute pair of pink flip flops that had 'bride' down the center of the shoe. I figured she could wear them at the reception.

I knew the two of them were going to be right on time, so I head to the store we are meeting at. Sure enough, as I round the corner I see the two men looking like that have been waiting an hour.

"About time, where have you been?" Charlie asks as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Shopping," I tell him as I roll my eyes. "I find it a little sad that the two of you can't dress yourselves."

"We're very capable of dressing ourselves, but you know Renee wants everything perfect," Charlie says with a chuckle.

We walk in and I plop down on the bench as they talk about what they're going to wear. They both quickly agree to dress in all black. Edward huffs when I shake my head no.

"You need to at least wear one of the colors of the wedding. All you have to do is wear a colored vest or tie," I tell them as they go over the different color choices.

"Wait, isn't one of the colors black?" Charlie asks as I roll my eyes.

"Ugh," I groan as I get up. "Do black pants and jacket. I want a white shirt, pink vest...this pink," I say pointing to the brighter pink, "and a black tie."

"Was that so hard?" Edward asks as Charlie laughs.

"Whatever, I have places to go look at. I'll see you later," I say as I turn to leave.

"Bella, I meant to tell you that if you need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay with us," Charlie says as I smile at him.

"I'll keep that in mind," I say sincerely as I head for the exit.

"Isabella," Edward calls before I can get too far away. "Renee said you were going to help me with dancing," Edward says as I turn back and narrow my eyes.

"Did she?" I ask knowing I couldn't teach anyone anything without losing my temper. Edward gives me a nod and I see Charlie hide his smile. "Fine, be at my house tonight at seven."

I walk away quickly, before I can be asked to do anything else. The rest of the afternoon was spent driving from place to place to see if there was anything I liked. I knew I shouldn't be picky since I live in a trailer, but I wanted my first place to be something I would always remember. I luckily had two places that I really liked. I was just going to talk it over with Renee and let her see them before I made up my mind.

When I arrive home, I do a quick pickup of the house which only takes a few minutes. I even moved the coffee table into the kitchen, so I can show Edward some moves. I think this is all really stupid to be honest. I mean, all we have to do is slow dance... it's not that hard. For some reason though, Renee wanted him to have some idea.

I get up when I hear a knock at the door at five after seven. I smile to myself knowing I get to harass him about it.

"You're late," I say trying to sound unamused.

"I'm never late, but I took a wrong turn," he tells me as I roll my eyes. "What do we do first?"

"I don't know what my sister wants me to teach you. Have you ever slow danced before?"

"Can't say I have," he says as I stare at him to see if he is being serious.

"Never?"

"Never. Not that I can recall anyway," he says as I take a deep breath. I turn on a CD of slow wedding songs that Renee bought.

"Okay, we can do our hands like this," I say putting my hand in his and putting his other hand on my waist. "Or we can do it like this," I tell him dropping his hand from mine and placing his hand on my waist. I place both my hand on his neck and I find myself playing with the soft hair there. "Um... which way do you like better?"

"I don't care, they both feel awkward to me," he says as I take a big breath in and then release it.

"Okay, then we move side to side and go in small circles," I say as I start to do small movements.

I try very hard not to laugh, but it doesn't work. He keeps taking huge steps and I feel like I'm going to fall over.

"You're too stiff. Loosen up," I demand as I put my hands on his shoulders and shake him a little. "You act like you have a stick up your ass." To make my point, I look around to his backside and feel around a bit. He almost laughs as he gets my hands off his very firm ass.

"Behave or I'll put something up yours," he says with a wink leaving me speechless. I hate when people can shut me up, but one of my best qualities is that I'm witty.

"Is that an offer?" I ask biting my lip. All he does is shake his head at me.

"Let's just dance some more," he says as I smile at him.

After what feels like days of dancing, I start to get frustrated.

"Little steps! What is so hard about that?" I ask in a half yell. "Here watch this." I move away and start to slow dance by myself. "See?"

"Oh, you're barely moving your feet," he says as I cover my face with my hands.

"You're giving me a headache."

"Well, you're not that great of a teacher," he says as I glare at him. "I think I get it now," he says with a chuckle as he pulls me to him. I place my hands around his neck as he puts his hands on my back. Finally we are slow dancing.

"I'm glad you're a fast learner," I say when the song ends.

"Dancing is harder than it looks." All I can do is shake my head.

"I'm just glad that is over. I'm sure I'll see you in a couple days," I tell him as I grab my purse, so I can go get some food.

"You're kicking me out?" he asks as I turn to face him.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Where are you going? It's late," he says as I hold back a giggle. He looks so concerned or sad...I don't know which.

"Well, I'm hungry, so I was thinking of grabbing a burger. Plus, eight-thirty isn't late," I tell him as he stands in front of the door.

"I'll go with you."

"Why?"

"Because it's late and I would feel horrible if something happened to you," he says as I stare at him as if he's not speaking English.

"You don't have to."

"Either I go with you or I stay here to make sure you don't leave." We stand facing each other, neither of us backing down.

"Fine, but I'm driving," I tell him as he smiles triumphantly. He opens the door and I shake my head in disbelief as I head for my car. Once we are in the car, I turn up the music and head for Five Guys. I'm so hungry. The first song isn't even over and Edward has started his bitching.

"You are a fucking crazy driver! I think you have looked at everything, but the road!" he says looking scared hanging on to the "oh shit" handle. "How have you not been in a wreck?"

"Who says I haven't?" I ask as I go back to singing I will survive.

"I really don't want to die today," he says making me laugh.

"Neither do I," I say as I look at him.

"Eyes on the road!" he yells.

"Wanna see me text and drive?" I ask taking my hand off the wheel and putting my knees up to hold the wheel.

"Holy fuck!" he yells slapping the cell out of my hands and grabbing the wheel making the car jerk to the side.

"I think it's going to be you who kills us."

"I just want to get home alive," he says closing his eyes. This man is cracking me up and I can't even sing, because I'm laughing too hard.

I park the car and head in to the video store, hand back some DVDs, and look around to see what ones I can get.

"Did you get the job?" Edward asks as I shrug my shoulders.

"Mr. Banner hasn't called yet and that's not a good sign. I didn't think I had a chance anyway, not being a part time student".

"What are you doing at college?" I look at him trying to figure out why he is asking me so many questions.

"Music, I like music. Just part time, I didn't really have enough money to do a full time course, hence why I need the job."

Edward gets the look of being constipated on his face. "Are you going to stay in that trailer after Renee and Charlie get married?"

I shake my head at him and roll my eyes, which make him glare at me. "What's with you and the glares, all because I roll my eyes? Can't you do it- I mean, roll your eyes?"

Edward pinches the bridge of his noise and looks at me. "Where are you going to live? They don't give dorms to part time students."

I pick up three films and make my way to the counter. "I'm going to get a place, hopefully. Which is the second reason I need a job. Either I'm going to get two part time jobs or hopefully one full time job. I have a choice of two places. I'm just waiting for Renee to see them before choosing which one. Plus Charlie offered me a place when we were picking out tuxes."

Edward nods his head and follows me out of the DVD store and down the street a bit. He looks disgusted when we arrive at the take out place. "If you walk in here with me, you will need to get something and eat too." Edward smirks at me.

"I've been in the desert. I've eaten cockroaches and beetles. I'm sure I can eat this." I chuckle giving him a nod.

It feels like it's no time 'til we're back at the trailer. Edward comes in and I put on the first film and watch him eat his burger.

"Oh, God, do you see the fat in this? I'm going to hit the gym tomorrow." I chuckle taking a large bite humming in contentment.

"Just eat it, old man," I say with a mouth full of food.

"You really think I'm old?" I nod my head at him.

"Well the gray hair and bald spot kinda tell people you are," I say trying not to laugh. Edward raises his eye brow at me and I smirk when his hand goes to the top of his head.

"Well kid, I am thirty three, just turned," he tells me as I nod my head. "And I don't have gray hair or a bald spot." I chuckle at him and he again rolls his eye.

The film I put on is soon forgotten as Edward and I start talking or arguing about different things. Right now it is on who was the better Batman.

I shake my head at him in disagreement. "He was not!" Edward rolls his eyes for the fifth time and I slap his arm.

"If you are going to correct me for rolling my eyes, then you can't do it any more either." Edward leans over to me and I giggle at his playfulness. At first I thought he was going to kiss me, but I thought it was just the school girl crush I was forming. Just as I thought it was going to happen, the door bust open and Renee comes walking in.

"Oh hey, Edward, she didn't keep you here dancing all this time, has she?"

Edward shakes his head at her.

"No, she made me eat dinner with her and she forced me to stay for a movie," he says and I swat at him again. Renee looks to Edward then to me.

"Okay..." she says looking between us again.

"Good night, ladies," Edward says as he heads for the door. I watch him walk away and Renee stares at me. I can't help rolling my eyes at her.

"Good night, Renee," I say walking away to my room. I knew if I gave her the chance, she would want to talk about what was going on even though there wasn't anything to talk about. Well, not really.

That night was the first night I had a dream about Edward and I could tell that my feelings were growing for him. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

I get woken up at ten with my cell going off. I click it open without looking at it, saying hello while I clear my throat. "Good morning, Miss Swan, it's Mr. Banner here."

I sit straight up and my eyes go wide.

"Hello, Miss Swan, are you there?"

I take a deep breath. "Yes, I'm here, sorry. What can I do for you, Mr. Banner?" I say still trying to calm down my breathing.

"I would very much like to offer you the job, Miss Swan. Are you available to start the beginning of next month, September the second ?" I smile and nod my head.

"Miss Swan?" I close my eye over the fact I just nodded as a reply to someone on the phone.

"Yes, I can and thank you, Mr Banner. See you then."

Mr Banner says his good-byes and I hang up. I jump out of my bed and run into Renee's room and start jumping on her bed.

"I got the job, I got the freaking job!" I say over and over again. Renee moves her sleeping mask and looks at me.

"I knew you would, well done," she says sleepily and lays her head back down. "Now get the fuck off my bed, I'm still sleeping." She kicks her legs at mine making me trip and I tumble off her bed. I chuckle and jump up to give her a kiss on the head, before skipping out of her room.

~ML~

The weeks have passed and it's ten days till Renee's wedding. I have showed her the two flats and she's not overly happy with them, but I like my first choice better. Sadly, I have to wait another two week before I can move in. I'm packing up our stuff in to boxes. Charlie has already started to take some of Renee's stuff to his house. I frown as an unknown number comes up on my cell.

"Hello?" I say knowing I sound confused.

"I thought I told you to save my number?" I sigh and roll my eyes. "I told you not to roll your eyes at me." I move my cell away from my ear and look at it before looking around.

"How did you know?" I ask in a stutter.

"I know you, little girl." I go to roll my eyes again, but stop as he speaks. "Before you roll your eyes again, I need your help." I chuckle and listen to what Edward needs help with.

It takes me less than ten minutes to meet up with Edward, who looks frantic. I shake my head and pull in to the shop.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, and Miss Swan, we're really sorry for the mix up. We will give you a two hundred dollar voucher to spend in our shop for the trouble." Edward smiles at the women and I slap his chest.

"What?" he asks.

" Let me get this right, I order a hundred plates and matching glasses, along with matching napkins, and flatware, for you to sell half of them? Because of a mix up? Now instead of giving us a discount on the order we placed, you think giving us two hundred crappy dollars to spend in your shop, which you CAN write off, means you lost nothing, will make up for it?" I say crossing my arm.

"Well, hum, you see," the women stutters before looking to Edward pleadingly.

"We should take the offer. Just help me pick out new plates," Edward says to me. I shake my head at him.

"Yes we can do this and make everything right. Your wedding will be great, Miss Swan." I turn and give her the, "what" face. "I think you may need all the help you can get marrying her, Mr Cullen," she mutters to Edward as she walks away.

I go to tell her to go to hell, but I don't get the chance.

"Excuse me?" Edward says as he pulls me back. "This was your mistake! How dare you speak to the future Mrs. Cullen like that? Get the number for your boss. I think he will want to know who you just insulted." The woman pales under the glare that Edward is giving her.

"How about we knock thirty present off of your order." Edward looks to me and I nod my head.

"And two theater tickets," I say knowing that they get free tickets from the movie plex next door. The woman open and close her mouth, but then nods before walking away from us with her head down.

I clap my hands and look at Edward who chuckles shaking his head. "Come on, help me pick out plates. I have no idea what the last ones looked like." I chuckle and nod my head.

It takes me a full four minutes to pick out a pattern that is close enough that it may slip Renee's eye.

"Any news on the job front?" I smile and nod my head at him.

"Yes, Mr. Banner called and I start work on the second."

Edward smiles, "Me too, I'll be there to help train the security team and some of the staff." I smile at him. He's still up tight, but I can see he's trying to relax.

"I hate to ask this, but I really don't do well with new people." I turn and look at him. "I'm looking for a roommate and I know you're looking for a place. I was wondering if you'd look at the room and consider moving in with me." I look at him in shock. I'm really unsure of this.

"Just have a look before you say anything." I nod my head at Edward and follow him in my car to his house.

He shows me around the most beautiful house I have ever seen. My closet-the room closet- is bigger than the trailer. I start to feel down knowing there is no way I could afford to live in such a big, beautiful place. I feel Edward looking at me. I look back at him as he starts to frowns.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Good luck and all, but I only can afford rent up to three hundred a month." As I go to leave the room, Edward shakes his head.

"What? No, I was only looking for two. Please think about it, and tell me after the wedding, Please?" I frown, but nod my head at him.

~~ML~~

A week before the wedding I'm walking about the music shop looking at the old records. I scan through them, picking up one I'd like and check to see if it is damaged.

"I didn't think people your age, knew what these were." I turn and see Edward standing behind me. He takes off his shades and gives me an amazing grin that stops my heart, then it starts to beat real fast, and my palms feel sweaty. Oh fuck, I have a crush on Edward.

"Isabella, are you alright? You've gone pale." I nod my head at him, but can't seem to get my mouth working. "Okay, I think I should take you to see my dad." I clear my throat and shake off my stupid teen crush.

"I'm fine, just a small headache. What are you doing here?" Edward chuckles and starts to pull at his hair.

"I was passing the window and saw you, so I thought I would say hi," he says sounding nervous. I chuckle and nod my head. "Hi," he says biting his lip making me laugh.

"Hi," I say back, and Edward lick his lips and my eye follow that long thick tongue of his.

"Do you want, if you're done, would you like to have lunch with me?" I tilt my head and smile at him.

"You asking me out?" Edward looks shocked and shakes his head.

"Er, no, I kind of need your help, to go through my speech." I frown feeling a little upset. "I mean, unless… do you want it to be a date?" I shake my head at him.

"Come on, there's a nice café just down from here." I was more or less trying to joke with him and then he gets so serious.

Edward walks next to me the two blocks to the café. The air around us feels really tense. I enter, looking around for a table. As I go to sit in the middle of the room, Edward pulls me to a booth in the back.

"What was wrong with that one?" I ask as I point at the table I was going to.

"Too many people. I want to talk and hear you, not them." I nod my head and the waitress comes over for our order.

"What can I get for you, handsome?" she says with a big smile.

"Ladies first," Edwards says pointing to me. The waitress turns and looks at me only giving me a small smile.

"A chicken open sandwich please," I order.

"Make it two," Edward adds.

She smiles and gently touches Edward's arm before leaving. He looks at me with a frown looking a little sad.

"If you want to get her number, just ask for it," I say and Edward shakes his head at me.

"No, it's just when I have been out with other women, even my sister, waitress always hit on me and I can't stand it." I chuckle shaking my head at him.

"It's part of her job," I saying knowing I would try and hit on him. Edward looks at me as if I have gone mental.

"Look, she needs her tips. That's what makes serving people and being on your feet for eight hours or more a day worth it. As a waitress, she knows that it's the men who tip well if she puts in some harmless flirting. If he thinks he's got it or still has it, then he tips more regardless of how upset his wife, sister, mother, or friends are. Believe me, I've done this job, up until two weeks ago," I explain. Edward tilts his head looking to our waitress and he sees how she's now flirting with another customer.

"Why aren't you doing it anymore?" I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I told them they need to clean the kitchen better and couldn't serve out of date stuff, but they didn't listen. Health and safety shut them down," I say as he nods his head at me. "Okay, let me see your speech?" Edward hands it over to me. "Hello, my name is Edward and I'm Charlie's brother. We have been brothers for thirty three years..." I read and pretend to fall asleep. I lean my head on his chest and snore lightly.

"Very funny," he says putting his arm around me and tickles my side. I quickly sit up laughing and he keeps his arm around my shoulder.

"This isn't a great speech."

"I know. I've never had to write one. In the Army they were written for me and all I ever had to do was read them," he tells me.

"I could write it for you. I'm pretty good with words," I tell him as we smile at each other.

"You don't have to..."

"I really think I do, so you don't put everyone to sleep," I say as we laugh.

"I'll take any help I can get."

"What's the plan for Charlie's bachelor party?"

Edward smirks at me and I want to know more.

"Ah that's top secret." I give him a look saying, tell me, and he just laughs shaking his head.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" I say smiling at him and Edward looks a little worried.

"How about we all meet up, have some fun doing whatever, have dinner, and then we can go our separate ways?"

"What's your idea of fun?" Edward asks sounding a little worried.

"Paint balling, or the shooting range, girls against the boys," I say excitedly. Edward leans back and smiles largely at me.

"Oh, we are so going to win," he says happily. I chuckle shaking my head.

"Nope, I can handle a gun, so can Renee. Even if the rest of them are shit we'll take you down."

He looks at me smugly.

"How about we put a bet on it? Losers have to give the winners a lap dance?" Edward looks at me in shock, but shakes his head.

"NO! I really don't want my sister, sister-in-law, niece or my mom to give me or anyone, for that matter, a lap dance." I chuckle looking at him. Okay, he had a point.

"I could give you one, if you won that is." I watch as Edward pales more and clear his throat, but he wiggles in his seat. Yeah, he wants this.

"How about loser pays for dinner?" he offers. I put my hand out to shake on it.

~ML~

The next few days seem to fly by, and we're heading for the paint ball park. Renee is in the back of the car blindfolded. Edward has already called the place and booked it, so only our parties can play for the next three hours.

I help Renee into the building and remove her blindfold.

"What? Bella, paint balling?" Renee asks with a smile on her face. I knew she would love it.

"See, Mom, this is what happens when you let trailer trash organize stuff!" I flip Tanya off in my mind and give her a big grin.

"Rose, I had already asked Mrs. Cullen if this was alright," I say with a sweet smile. Rose glares at me, then look at her mom.

"Rose, honey, it seems like a bit of fun." Rose and Tanya huffs and look around.

"Who are we up against?" Rose asks sounding like she's getting into it.

"That would be us." We all turn to face Edward and a surprised looking Charlie. "Losers buy dinner," Edward chuckles out and winks at me.

"So it's men against women then?" Renee asks. "Yup," I answer with a grin.

"Well then honeys, I'm on the wrong team." I turn and look at Alec, knowing I couldn't cope with him being on our team too.

"You're with them," I say pointing at Edward and Alec huffs, giving me his "bitch please" brow.

"Alec you are a man, you have a dick, which means you're with us," Emmett says staring at his son. Huh, maybe his whole family wasn't for his choice, that's kind of sad. Alec turns and look to Emmett given him his pouty lip.

"Don't pull that pout shit with me. It's guy night for your Uncle and you are going to be here with us," Emmett says in a final tone. I almost felt bad enough to tell Alec to play with us.

"Well, Isabella should be on this team too, then." I know that I'm probably manlier than Alec.

"Don't give me that look. You have a larger pair of hairy, scary, balls on you than I do." Edward looks at me and then looks down at my pussy.

"Dick team," I say pointing to the guys, "and pussy team," I say loudly, but Edward's still looking at my girl area.

"You sure you don't want a lap dance? It will give you a chance to feel everything," I say using what I hope is a sexy voice. Edward's eyes go to mine and he chuckles walking away to the changing room.

After two hour it's down to Edward and me. I sneak around the bunkers trying to work out where he's hiding. I move slowly and turn as I hear someone behind me. I turn and fire as Edward wraps his arms around me and we fall to the ground. He tickles me and tries to get my gun.

"Hey! You're cheating!" I say loudly laughing.

"Nope, I am out of paint balls. You are the last woman standing, victory will be mine!" I laugh and fire hitting him a few times. He lets out a groan and falls to the ground.

I roll to my side and look at him. "You okay?" I ask trying to catch my breath. He opens his pretty eyes and looks at me.

"I'm fine," Edward says giving me a big smile. He looks at me shaking his head and chuckling. Before I can ask what he was thinking, he jumps up.

"Come on, I need to tell the guys, well guys and the lady, that we need to buy dinner for everyone."

We all wash up and head for a meal. We sit man, woman, man, and I'm in between Charlie and Edward, which I know both Charlie and Edward had something to do with. And I can't say I am complaining.

"I'm surprised you were able to hold a gun after what happened to your parents and all, but then again, I'm sure you were making most of it up for sympathy." I turn and look at Tanya.

"Fucking bitch," I say standing up only to have Charlie pull me back down.

"Tanya, you better watch your mouth, young lady." Tanya just moans away to Rose and I push my chair out from the table and walk out of the restaurant.

"Isabella, are you okay?" I turn seeing Edward coming toward me and I nod my head and wipe away my tears.

"I'm really sorry about Tanya. I really have no clue what her problem is. I remember the sweet little girl who followed me around and copied me all the time. That girl in there... I don't know." Edward lets out a sigh and sits down next to me. "Maybe it's my fault. I was away for almost ten years. I missed so much."

"It's fine, don't worry," I say sadly. Edward taps my leg lightly.

We sit not talking 'til everyone starts to come out. "I may not understand what Tanya meant, but if you need to talk, call me. I've been through a lot in the Army and maybe I could help." I nod my head at him and again he just stares into my eyes. He gives me what I've come to know as his grin and a wink, before walking over to the guys.

I look at Renee seeing that Alec seems to be joining us for the rest of the night, oh the joys.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk into the room and smile when I see Renee standing there looking in the mirror. "You look beautiful." I know by the look on her face she's going to cry.

"Hey now, Alec will kill you if you mess up his makeup."

Renee chuckles nodding her head.

"I wish they were here. They should have seen you graduate from high school." I look to the floor. "They would be so proud of you," Renee carries on.

I smile at her and dab her tears.

"This is your day Renee, not mine. And they're here with us in our hearts." Renee hugs me. "They would be so proud of the amazing woman you've become." I feel the pang of guilt again in my chest. The doctor I was made to see said it was survivor guilt. I survived, when they didn't. He didn't understand that it was my fault, my stupid appendix burst. That was the first stepping stone that led to their deaths.

"Hey now, what did I say about that guilt shit, Bells." I look at her hating how she can read me so well all the time.

"Do you need to start seeing him again?" I shake my head no.

"I fine. Really, I am," I say with a smile.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road. You know how anal Edward gets if we're late."

Renee lets out a chuckle and I walk her out of the room and head to where we need to go. "I love you, little sis." I smile at her,

"Love you too, big sis." We do our pinkie shake as Rose and Tanya roll their eyes at us. They walk down the aisle and I feel someone's breath on my neck.

"You have heels on, yet you're still so small." I look up to see Edward and roll my eyes making a big show of it.

"I'm counting them all up, and you will be punished for them all," he says so seriously, that I have to turn to look at him. Just as I go to talk back, our music starts and Edward starts to lead me down the aisle.

"Hush now Isabella, there are ears all around us," he says kissing my hand before standing next to Charlie.

I watch as Renee and Charlie declare their love for each other in front of everyone. When they kiss as husband and wife for the first time, my eyes go to Edward who's looking right back at me. He winks giving me that grin again and I start to feel warm. Charlie leads Renee to the room to sign the papers that make it official. I follow only to have Edward take my arm.

"I forgot to tell you that you look sexy-I mean beautiful. I'm sorry. Charlie gave me some shots before we came here. Alcohol and me don't mix well. Anyway, Charlie said he was in need of something to calm him down before he saw Renee. He wasn't sure if he could keep his hands off of her 'til they made it to the hotel tonight." I laugh; some stuff was better left unsaid.

When we make it to the reception, I take my seat at the table and I'm surprised when Edward sits next to me. "Shouldn't you be on the other side?" I ask looking around him to see that his family is looking our way.

"You are my family now," Edward says looking at me.

"No, Renee is your family. I am just her sister." Edward shakes his head at me.

"No, if I say you're my family, then you are." I turn my head from him and roll my eyes. A sharp slap on my leg makes me turn back to Edward.

"I saw that," he says with a grin.

"What did you think of the speech? Did you like what I added?" Edward chuckles a little and shrugs his shoulders at me.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." My eyes widen as I look at him.

"You have read it, right?"

He shakes his head at me. "Nope, it'll be fine, don't worry. I've read a lot of speeches for the Army, at a moment's notice. If I can do that, I'm sure I can handle a speech made by a little girl from the trailer park." I glare at him and he starts to chuckle saying something about me being small. I look at him and see that he's still drinking and it seems to be making him very giddy. I was starting to wonder if when he said alcohol and him didn't mix, meant that he loosened up and became a fun person.

"Don't blame me if something happens or you say the wrong thing," I say trying not to laugh. Edward nods his head at me.

"Yes, it will be my father, Dr. Cullen, then my husband, Mr. McCathry, the best man Mr. Cullen, and lastly the groom. That's all the people making speeches." I turn and glare at Rose.

"No, hold on. I told you I was making a speech in place of my father for Renee," I say starting to get mad. Rose rolls her eye at me.

"Girls don't make speeches." I stand up ready to throw down. "More like our family won't understand your talking, anyway," Tanya says as she joins in with Rose.

"Why, don't they speak English?" I ask putting my hand on my hips. Rose and Tanya glare at me.

"I'll go after Mr. Cullen," I say to the guy and he nods his head before walking off.

"You're going to ruin this," Rose says and walks away.

I sit down next to Edward with a huff. "Wow, my sister's a real bitch." I chuckle and look at him.

"She is?" I ask in a shocked tone as he nods his head.

"She is, we never really got along since there's ten years older than me. She used to tell me I was adopted." I shake my head at him with a small laugh.

"You should drink some of this, it'll help if you're worried about giving a speech," he says as he pours me a drink then pushes it to me.

Edward and I sit and talk through the whole meal. I don't think I've laughed as much as I have in the one hour. The speeches come and surprise, surprise, I get pushed aside. Edward looks at me and frowns, trying to give me a half of a smile.

"Hello, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Edward Cullen, Charlie's younger brother. We all know there is a point in our lives when we meet our other half, the person that completes us and we can't live without them. That happened to Charlie on a warm sunny day thirty three years ago, the day I was born." People chuckle and I smile.

"It may have taken him thirty three years to realize that I was the better man, but he got there, hence why I am the best man and he is the groom." Again people cheer and laugh.

"Charlie was always my idol. He was who I looked up to, not just because he was taller than me. He quickly became my world, and I believed everything he said. Like the time when I was six and he told me there was a witch that lived under my bed, who would grab my ankles if I got too close. Or she would pull me off my bed if I let my hand dangle down." People laugh and I look to Charlie who is nodding his head.

"That started my fear of my bed and I still run and jump on it," Edward says. The last part he reads slowly and looks to me with a little glare.

"But he was still my everything. I would follow him about and dress like him. When I was twelve he became my king when he started to bring college girls around." Edward this time chuckles.

"The best day was when I got to feel one of the girls'..." Edward trails off and I feel him place his hand on my shoulder and squeeze it.

"Anyways, he was there when I left for the army. He called and wrote to me every day. When he told me he found the one, I was worried that I was going to have to fight off a siren for my brother's time. But thankfully, meeting Renee and getting to know what a sweet, beautiful woman she is, I have grown to love her, because she loves my big brother. She is amazing to be able to withstand his smelly feet and that he still picks the dead skin off of them. He can't cook anything. He has the shittest taste in music and I think that Brittany and Swift are the best of all the music he has. But, most of all, she puts up with me coming along on their dates, and not picking up on the fact that some things are only meant for –two." He slaps my shoulder lightly making me laugh.

"So, without further a due please raise your glass to the best brother even if he's the groom and his beautiful bride, to Charlie and Renee!"

The guy comes over to get the mic from Edward, but Edward's looking at me.

"Before you hear from Charlie this beautiful girl sitting next to me, is Renee's little sister and she would like to say a few words."

I look to Edward and he smiles helping me up.

"I got your back," he says into my ear as he passes me the mic.

I smile standing up and taking the mic from him. "Hello, as Edward said I'm Renee's little sister and I didn't want to pass up the chance to say something. I remember all the weddings our mom and dad took us too. Our dad use to joke that when Renee got married he would have so many stories to tell. Like the time she was chased by this larger swan when she was five or six, it was twice as big as her." I look over to her and she and Charlie grin. "And she wanted to take him home with her, so she could keep it. Looking at Charlie, she still goes after things twice as big as she is, only this time she gets to keep him.

"I'm sure he would have told many more story and jokes, but to me, Renee was very much like Charlie was to Edward. She was-is my everything. She was the one I turned to when I developed a crush on Mr. Whitlock." Mr. Whitlock worked along beside my father at the station. When he died Mr. Whitlock got his job. "She explained it wouldn't work out between us." I turn and look at Mr. Whitlock and he chuckles. "This was not because he was old enough to be my dad; it was because he was gay and batted for the same team as we did. But he would make a great friend to take out shopping.

"She was there on the other end of the phone, when I thought I was going to bleed to death and explained that I had joined woman hood, and told me all the trade secrets.

"She came straight home when our parents passed and she held me every night." I stop, closing my eyes trying hard to hold back my tears 'til I'm done. "When I would scream and plead with god to bring them back, she helped chase away all of my nightmares. I love her and she still, and always will be, my everything. I knew she found the one when I saw her with Charlie. I know that he will look after and treat her like the princess she is. I love you both," I say holding back my tears. I feel Edward take my hand.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world, and I hope your up's and down's stay in the bedroom. Charlie and Renee." Everyone raises their glasses and Charlie and Renee come over to Edward and I, hugging us both.

I sit back down and there is another drink in front of me. I feel Edward's hand taking hold of my leg. I turn and look at him to see he looks at Charlie as he says his speech. I close my eyes as he slowly slides my dress up and places his hand on my bare leg and rubs circles with his thumb.

The wedding seems to speed on and Edward has not left my side. He seems to keep one of his hands on me whenever he can.

"Ready to dance with me?" I look to him and nod my head.

Edward leads me on to the dance floor and does a great job at spinning me around the room. After the dance, Tanya steals him away to dance with her and Jasper comes up and asks me for a dance.

Jasper is Mr Whitlock son and was in Tanya's year at school. We were friends before my father died, but became closer after. He's become my best friend and he was my first for everything. We sort of drifted apart when he went away to college last year.

"You look really beautiful and sexy, little darling." I giggle hearing the voice that use to send tingles down my spine. But all my brain is saying is I would rather hear Edward talking.

The night seems to past and Jasper keeps stealing me away to dance. I can't help chuckling at Edward, because he stares as I dance with my friend. Charlie and Renee left for their honeymoon and I went to the restroom deciding it was time I went home. I start to walk around looking for Edward to say thank you and good night.

"Well, well, if it isn't a drunk looking, Edward," I say as he gives me a pantie dropping smile. He is so sexy. He's been so flirtatious with me and I know I want him and I don't care if it is drunken sex.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in years," he says with a sigh. I smile at him as he takes my hand. "I'd really like to have sex with you." He smiles like he's only thinking that and I'm not sure if he knows he said it out loud.

"You really want to have sex?" I ask as his eyes move from my tits to my face.

"How did you know I was just thinking about sex?!" I can't help laughing and I give the poor guy a hug, because of his cuteness. Before I can pull away though, his arms tighten around me and I feel his hands on my ass.

"You can say no, but I would really, really like to have sex with you," he says as he lowers his face to mine. My heart races a mile a minute as he places small kisses to my lips.

"Here? Right now?" I ask as he looks around.

"Yeah... in here," he says as he opens the door we are standing by. "Are you a virgin? Never mind you live in a trailer park," he says as his mouth covers mine.

"What does that mean?" I ask pushing him away a bit.

"You're so sexy," he says pushing my dress up my legs. "I have been watching you all night. You're so pretty and I hate that kid that kept asking you to dance."

"Oh my god," I moan as he bites my neck. My hands tangle in his hair and I can feel his lips, tongue, and teeth work up my neck to my jaw. When our lips meet, he pulls my leg up grabbing on to my panties. As he pulls them down my legs, I work to get his pants undone.

"I've been waiting for this. Part of me has wanted to fuck the good girl out of you," he says as I whimper when he circles my clit with his finger. I never would have taken him for a dirty talker. As he fumbles with my pussy, I work to get him out of his pants. I can't believe I'm about to have sex in a closet.

Edward takes my breath away as he grips my hips picking me up off the ground. I squeal as I quickly wrap my legs around his now naked waist. He's drunk and I know he could easily drop me. I feel a ledge to rest my knees on and he makes quick work to get a condom on.

"You came prepared?" I ask as he quickly finishes. He doesn't answer me, but he does enter me hard and fast. Both of our bodies stiffen as soon as he is fully inside of me.

"Were you a virgin?" he asks as I close my eyes.

"No, but you are big and you didn't feel that big," I tell him trying to control my breathing.

"You feel good," he says with a chuckle. "I need to move. I would like to get a few pumps in before I explode. Relax too, your pussy is trying to suffocating my dick." That is my undoing and I bust out laughing loudly. I feel like I am able to breathe again and he starts to move as I moan.

"Be quiet," he says as I try so hard. "Isabella, fuck you need to be quiet," he says again, but this time he covers my mouth with his hand. His thrusts are fast and hard and I know I don't want it to end. I'm going to want this man inside of me again and again.

"Edward," I moan. "I want more." He makes a growling sound and our lips meet in a searing kiss. As he is pushing in and out of me, I revel in the taste of his mouth. He tastes of liquor and frosting. I wouldn't think those would go well together, but I can't seem to get enough.

"You're gonna cum," he says into my mouth.

"Yes," I say licking his lips. He kisses me to keep me quiet as my walls choke his cock. I feel so good and I just want more. I don't want this to end. All too soon though, he's pulling out of me keeping me in his arms. I'm sweaty, tired, and breathless. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to pull myself together and re-join the party.

"We're leaving, right now." I look to Edward who is already pulling up his pants.

Before I can say a word Edward is pulling me pass people. I feel the cold air hit me and Edward already hailed a cab for us. He opens the door and pushes me in. I hear him talk before he starts to kiss me. It feels like he only began our hot little make out when the cab stops and Edward pulls me into his house.

He looks me up and down. "You're not wearing these again, right?" he asks as his hands grip my panties. I nod my head at him, but before I can get a word out, Edward rips them off of me. He kisses me as he lays me on the couch undoing his pants. I'm panting and feeling disorientated from his fast movements.

"I want to hear you this time", he say as he enters me and I scream.

* * *

Thanks you all so much for the reviews we love hearing what you have to say. Thanks to savanna and carrie for their help with this story!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I wake up on my stomach, naked, with heavy arms and legs on me. As I blink my eyes, I realize that I'm sleeping with Edward. I carefully get out from underneath him, because I don't want to have the conversation that I know is coming. Hearing him say he made a mistake would probably break my heart. I quickly grab my clothes and throw my dress on as I walk.

I get out of the house without him waking up and I walk six blocks to where my car is parked. I'm trying to clear my head, but it's honestly so hard to believe that I just had sex with the sexiest man in the world not once, not twice, but three times. I was ready to get home and soak my poor vagina. His cock was seriously God's gift. I wanted to do it again and I just hoped he felt the same way. Part of me thought he wouldn't and that killed me a little.

As soon as I'm home, I strip naked, find the box with the towels, and run a warm bath to soak in. I even add some bubbles. I hiss as the water hits me, but I start to feel better. As I relax, my body starts to calm down. I start to feel how sore I am and I'm not talking about my pussy. My neck hurts, along with my boobs and thighs. I look down at my small mounds and see there are visible bite marks and hickeys. How in the world did I not feel that while it was going on? I had a feeling that I had the same damage to my neck. I knew I needed to talk to Edward, but I really needed to get my head on straight first. I've never been in a serious relationship before and I had a feeling that is what Edward was going to want. I wasn't opposed to the idea, but to me it was just weird. He probably doesn't want me that way, anyway.

When the water turns cold, I get out avoiding the mirror. I didn't want to look at myself. I knew if I did, I'd have a reaction I didn't want. I could see myself falling in love with him and if he didn't want me... well, either way I was setting myself up for heartache. I wrap my hair in one towel and my body in the other. I feel tired, so I lay on the couch. Taking some deep cleansing breaths, I'm able to close my eyes.

~ML~

"What the fuck?" I ask myself as I flinch awake. I sit up pulling the body towel back around me. I swore I heard someone knocking. Just then there isn't a knock at the door, there is a pound after pound.

"God damn it, Isabella, open the fucking door!" I hear Edward yell. I pull the towel off my hair as I unlock the door. "I'm sorry about last night. If you're going to ignore me, it never has to happen again." I really don't know what to say, so I just stand there and stare at him. "When I woke up and you were gone... please don't hate me."

"Don't be stupid. I don't hate you and I wouldn't mind if it happened again," I tell him as I make my way back to the couch.

"So you're seriously okay with everything that happened?" he asks rubbing my legs.

"Yes, your cock is like Santa for vaginas," I say as he busts out laughing.

"Oh, you have a way with words," he laughs out. "Why did you leave?"

"Honestly, I didn't want you to say it was a mistake."

"When I drink, I say whatever is on my mind and I can't stop myself," he tells me. "I always remember everything and sometimes I have to say sorry the day after. But, having sex with you I will not apologize for."

"Okay, good to know," I say feeling shy all of a sudden. "So what now?"

"Well, I need something to kick this hangover," he says making me laugh. "Do you know what helps a hangover?"

"Renee always gets Taco Bell or a burger," I tell him.

"Go get dressed and we'll get something that's bad for us to eat," he says, and I smile big. It's nice to know that we aren't going to be awkward with each other. That was one of my biggest fears.

We spend the whole afternoon together and I'm not sure how to act. I just want to jump his bones, but he doesn't seem interested in me all of a sudden. After lunch we end up back at the trailer and I do some last minute packing. I have to decide what to do, because I only have a few days left in the trailer.

"So, are you taking me up on my offer?" he asks as if he is reading my mind.

"I don't know," I say with a shrug as I tape up the box.

"May I ask why you don't know?"

"Will it be weird?" I ask as I sit on my couch.

"Not for me," he says. "Look, it's the best place for you. I don't want a lot of money and honestly, I wouldn't care if you lived with me and didn't pay a thing. I just want you safe," he says as I yawn.

"I guess we can do a trial run. I'll pay you and keep looking for a place that I like and that Renee is comfortable with," I tell him as he smiles.

"Good, we'll get you all moved in tomorrow."

~ML~

I'm all moved in with Edward, and laying in my new room is so weird. The first night in a new place is always the hardest, but this is even more different for me than before. I have always had Renee or my parents and now I have neither. I'm going to be okay though. I'm starting a new chapter in my life. I have a new job, night school, and Edward. Well, at least I hope I have Edward. All day today he was playful and funny, but at the same time he seemed to be standoffish. I don't know what I was expecting, but I guess I just wanted some sort of sign.

"Are you going to bed?" I hear Edward ask from the doorway.

"Yeah I think so. It's been a long day," I say giving him a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. I'm the next door down if you need me," he says as I nod at him.

~ML~

The next morning I wake feeling refreshed. I guess all my worries were for nothing. I head downstairs to get something to eat, but when I get to the kitchen, I find nothing I considered edible. All he has in the house is healthy organic food. He doesn't even have a box of Coco Puffs!

"Why are you slamming shit?" Edward asks scaring the crap out of me.

"You have no food."

"I have plenty of food," he counters.

"The only cereal you have is Cheerios!"

"So, eat them. You're welcome to anything," he says sipping coffee.

"I'll just go shopping," I say with a sigh. I go to drink some milk, but put it back when I see he drinks skim milk. That shit taste like water.

~ML~

Edward's my friend, that much I could say. Other than that, I didn't know what we were. He hasn't touched me at all, he hasn't looked at me in any other way than a friend, and I'm starting to think he doesn't remember our wedding sex. I want him badly, but I don't want him to say no to me. I think that would crush me. So, I have a plan and it starts now.

I get out of bed and put on a pair of purple g-string panties and a tight white wife beater. I look in the mirror and smile when I can see my tits through my shirt. Score! This is my plan. I'm going to walk around half naked until he bends me over and fucks me! I know he wants to. Our time together was pretty amazing.

I head downstairs and I hear him moving about the kitchen. I stick my head around the corner to see what he is doing before I walk in.

"Morning," I say happily.

"Hey, coffee will be done in a few..." he says trailing off.

"I'm just going to have some orange juice," I tell him bending at my waist to see if there is any cream cheese in the draw. I can feel his eyes on me and I know my plan is starting to work.

"Um... what are your plans today?" he asks as I get a cold chill from standing in front of the fridge so long. I can feel my nipples harden and when I turn around that is right where his eyes go.

"Not much. Just hanging out. My boys are coming over. Is it okay to use the pool?" I ask as his eyes stay trained on my breasts.

"Yes," he says shaking his head. "What's mine is yours." Even your cock? I think to myself letting my eyes roam to said cock.

"They should be here soon," I say as I take a drink. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing at all," he says almost determined like.

"Cool," I say with a smile. He looks like he wants to say something, but the door bell rings and I clap my hands. "Yay they're here!" I head for the door, but before I can make it, Edward grabs my hand.

"Go get dressed," he says in a voice that I can't argue with. I think my plan is working!

I quickly run up the stairs with a smile on my face. I know he won't be able to hold off for too long. I find my barely there white bikini and quickly get dressed. I put a little bathing suit cover on because I don't want Edward to see me until I think he's ready.

"Hey guys!" I say when I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Nice digs, B," Sam says giving me a hug.

"Thanks, it's definitely an upgrade," I say giving Paul, Jake, and Jasper each a hug.

"What do you want to do today?" Jasper asks me as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I thought we could hang out by the pool. It's an awesome day out," I say seeing the sun shining bright.

"Awesome!" Paul says.

"I'm hungry, though, so I want to eat something," I tell them as we head for the kitchen.

"I told you we should have brought her pancakes," Paul says as I whip my head around.

"You guys went to the diner?" None of them said a word. "I hate you all," I tell them. They know I love the chocolate chip pancakes there.

"Don't look so sad, I'll go get you some," Jake says quickly.

"No, don't bother," I say with a pout. "I'll just eat some cereal." I try not to laugh at their sad faces, but it doesn't work. I bust out laughing and Sam punches me in the arm. I look over at Edward and he looks mad, but he doesn't say anything.

"This is Edward, Edward these are my boys. Sam, Jake, Paul, and you have already met Jasper," I say as Edward gives them a head nod.

"Nice place, man," Paul says.

"Are you high?" I ask as Paul laughs. That's my answer. "You're gonna fry all your brain cells and you don't have many left."

"Whatever," is his come-back.

As I eat we sit and talk. Edward pretends to read the paper. I can see out of the corner of my eyes that he keeps watching us. I was trying to get a read on his mood or thoughts, but he was giving away nothing.

"Oh my god! I met the hottest piece of ass yesterday," Sam says.

"I didn't see you yesterday," I tell him as Edward coughs.

"Okay, I met the second hottest piece of ass," he corrects as I smile my thank you. "Anyway, she was wild! She had a bare pussy and when I was done fucking it, she was all red and swollen. All I wanted to do was fuck her 'til she couldn't walk," Sam says with the "I'm in love" smile.

"Did she go for a second round?" Jasper asks.

"Hell, yes!" Sam says as they high five. "She's like Bella, a good girl who likes their ass turned red, their hair pulled, and for you to call them your dirty little slut," he says as I smile. My boys know me so well.

"What's her name or did you not get it?" I ask knowing that little detail sometimes slips his mind.

"Emily!" he says proudly.

"She must have been something," Jake says as we all agree.

"I think I'm going to marry her," Sam says as we all laugh. I don't see him as the marrying type. "What about you, you little slut, have you rocked anyone's world lately?"

"I have," I say with a smile and curtsy.

"Nice!" Jake says giving Jasper a high five.

"It wasn't me, man. We haven't since I've come out," Jasper says with a laugh. "I didn't even know she was fucking someone."

"Oh, I thought you two were still together?" Sam asks as Edward props his head on his fists.

"Nah, there's this guy I like," he says as I gag. I know he's talking about Alec. "He may be the one."

"Oh, whatever!" I say with an eye roll.

"Jealous?" Jake asks.

"No, I can't stand the stupid bitch," I tell him as Sam laughs.

"If your best friend doesn't like him, it's not going to work," Jake says.

"I've got a plan," Jasper says tapping his head. "So who was it you did it with? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone," I say with a shrug. "I think it was just a one time thing."

"You think?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, we haven't talked about it since it happened, but let me tell you. Bob has had his work out," I say as they laugh.

"Who's Bob?" Edward asks out of the blue. My four boys bust out laughing.

"Why would you use Bob when you have us?" Jasper asks.

"Bob knows how to do it right," I tell him throwing a coco puff at him.

"Who's Bob!?" Edward asks in a raised voice.

"Her battery operated boyfriend!" Jake says loudly as they all bust out laughing. I laugh along with them and I look to Edward to see his eyes popping out of his head. Hook, line, and sinker. I think I may be getting laid tonight!

"What bathing suit are you wearing?" Jasper asks me.

"I hope it's the purple one," Jake says with a flirty smile. I know he would like me to be more than a friend, but that just isn't going to happen.

"I like the white one," Sam says as Jasper agrees, but then again Jasper was the one who picked it out. I pull down my cover enough to show them my top. Sam and Jasper high five when they see it's the white one.

"I'm so glad I bought that," Jasper says as I laugh.

"Isabella, can I talk to you?" Edward says as I pull the cover back up.

"Sure thing. Do you guys want a soda and I'll meet you outside?" I ask as I get them each a Pepsi and they head out the back door. "What's up?" I ask sitting next to him, closer than I probably should.

"I don't like the way they talk around you."

"That's how they have always talked. I'm just one of the guys," I tell him.

"It's rude and ungentlemanly like."

"There is nothing gentlemanly like about them," I tell him as he shakes his head.

"You're a lady and they don't need to talk about their conquests. You don't either for that fact," he says as I smile.

"You don't want them to know you have a long thick cock that I want to suck on like a lolly pop?" I ask and he chokes.

"No, I don't. That stuff is private. Are they going to be here all day?" he asks.

"I don't know, probably," I tell him hoping he says no. I want him to say "no, I want you in my bed naked," but that never comes.

"I have yard work to do, so I'll be around," he says as I sigh.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh, I think you do," he says as I roll my eyes. I get up pulling off my cover bending at my waist. I know he's watching me, because I can feel his eyes on me. Without another word I head outside to soak up the sun.

My day goes quickly and I have a great time with the boys. We play chicken, have races, and contests. I can't win any of them, but I like to be included. I love my boys. Jasper is the only one I've had sex with, and they have all been my friends for a long while. I've always liked hanging out with boys instead of girls and that's probably why I don't get along with any other female.

My mouth waters as Edward mows the lawn with no shirt on. He is so fucking hot and I want him so badly! Watching the sweat pebble on his skin does things to me that I can't explain. I even go in the house to get him a bottle of water. All sweaty he even smells good, like pure man. I wish I knew if he wanted me.

By six in the evening, we are all sitting in the living room, including Edward. The one thing we all have in common is the news. We all like to watch it. Sam and I like the local stories, but Jake and Jasper are all about politics and what's going on in the world. Edward almost seems at ease as we all talk about that guy texting his dick to other women. I honestly could careless, but I guess it's something important.

By ten I'm laying on the couch and Edward is by my feet. We are watching some movie, but I don't know what it's about. I was too busy texting Renee. I'm really missing her. I keep hoping Edward would touch me in some way to give me a sign that he wants me, but that never happens.

"Yes!" Sam yells making me jump. "I've gotta go, Emily is coming over." Jake and Paul stand to leave, but Jasper stays seated.

"Do you care if I stay here?" Jasper asks.

"That's fine," I tell him knowing I'm not getting laid anyway.

"Okay, then we will see you later," Sam says as he hurries to get out the door. That boy makes me laugh. This Emily girl must be something if he is rushing to see her.

By midnight, I'm beat and heading to bed. Edward stayed up the whole time. I say good night to him and he looks pissed when he sees Jasper follow me up the stairs.

I crawl into bed and Jasper lays on the other side. We have done this for years.

"Night B," he says with a yawn.

"Night," I tell him as we both fall asleep.

* * *

You will be getting one more chapter tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

That is how our weeks were go and I slowly see Edward coming undone. We have yet to have sex and I am wondering if it is even going to happen. I want Edward so badly, but I still can't bring myself to ask him. Like right now, I'm sitting on the sofa and my legs are up on Jasper's lap. This is us, this is who we are. There isn't anything romantic, obviously and I think I want a relationship with Edward. My mind is just going a mile a minute.

"Come on darling, tell Jasper what's wrong. Do you need some of Jasper's loving." I chuckle as Jasper wiggles his eye brows at me.

"Ah, you're here again!" I turn and watch as Edward frowns looking at Jasper as if he's a parasite.

I give Edward a confused look as he huffs walking out. "I don't think he likes me," Jasper says as I look at Edward's luscious ass walk away. "Oh, does Bella have a little crush?" Jasper asks. I turn and slap his arm.

"I don't," I say with a glare.

"No? That's why you are licking your lip saying 'come to mamma big boy,' I want to lick you like a lolly pop." I chuckle and look at him.

"Suck you like a lolly pop is more like it," I say with a chuckle.

"ISABELLA! Can I talk to you?" I turn seeing Edward and he looks very angry.

"Sure..." I say waving my hand.

"Privately." I roll my eyes huffing as I get up. As I pass Jasper, he slaps my ass.

"Hurry back, baby, this talk was getting good." I give Jasper a wink over my shoulder as I walk to Edward.

"What?" I ask when we are out of ear shot of Jasper.

"Does he need to be here all the time?" I tilt my head at Edward unsure of why he's so angry.

"He's my friend, we just spend time together." Edward pinches his nose.

"Like Sam, Paul, and Jacob are? Look, I don't want you to invite guys around here to do what you're doing." Edward looks flustered and I'm unsure what the hell is up his ass beside the stick he was born with. He walks away and I walk back to Jasper.

I tell Jasper what went down seeing if he can help me out with what's going on in the nut job's head.

"Doesn't he know I would sleep with him before you?" he asks as I giggle. "He thinks you're sleeping with me." I look to Jasper in shock and then think about what Edward said.

"Jasper, it's time to leave." Jasper chuckles and gets up.

"Ah, no witnesses," I laugh out nodding my head at him.

"I need to talk to you later about something. See you soon, darling," he says as he walk out of the soon to be murder house.

"Edward!" I yell as I look for him.

"What?" he asks coming out of his room.

"Did you call me a whore before?" Edward frowns and opens his mouth, but then closes it. "You think that I invite guys here to fuck them? That's what you were saying! What, because I was living in a trailer it makes me a whore? Oh god! That's what you meant!" I say putting my hand to my mouth remembering what he said the night we first had sex.

"You think I'm whore? Well thanks," I say walking toward my room.

"Not like I can have male friends. Nope, I've got to be fucking them all, right?" I say to myself as I pull my case out from under my bed and start to throw my shit in to it.

"Isabella, stop, that's not what I meant." I turn and glare at him. We have only lived together for about two weeks, but I know what he sound likes when he lies.

"Okay, I did think that and I'm sorry. Please, forgive me? I will do anything." I shake my head and Edward pulls my arm making me face him which I hate, because he can now see my tears.

"Shit, I made you cry. I just had a bad day. I'm sorry, please, I won't hurt you again, please stay." Edward gives his pleading lost puppy look and I sigh knowing that face makes my heart melt.

"Fine, but you have to come to a club with me tonight to make up for it." Edward starts to pull his hair. "You said you'd do anything, besides I start work on Monday and this is my last work free weekend." Edward lets out a breath and nods his head.

It doesn't take me too long to get dressed and I tell Edward to wear a shirt and jeans. I even tell him which ones.

I walk out seeing Edward is pulling at his hair again. "Hey, you keep that up and you will have a bald spot," I say as I walk to him. He turns around and his mouth drops open.

"Where's the rest of your outfit?" I roll my eyes at him.

"This is it," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door.

"A belt and a bra?" I roll my eyes at him.

"It's a skirt and top," I say closing our door behind us.

"I can see you have black panties on, which I must say, I'm glad that you have them on. Also, I can see this top has no back and only covers your boobies. You have no bra on." I glare at him.

"Are you back to calling me a whore?" Edward shakes his head at me and opens the car door. It takes us twenty five minutes to get to the club. We walk up to the door and I'm happy to see my favorite bouncer.

"Hey, D," I say hugging him.

"God damn, Bella, you look better and better every time I see you!" he says biting his lip. Edward gets closer to me and my nipples harden up.

"This is Edward," I say as D shakes his hand. D opens the door, not stamping my hand, and that means I can drink! Edward looks shocked as he looks around the hopping club.

"And here I thought you weren't wearing enough clothes, I stand corrected." I chuckle and order Edward a drink hoping that it will loosen him up.

"Dance with me," I plead for the tenth time.

We've been here two hours and he has loosened up, but still won't dance with me. I'm buzzed, ready to go, and I don't want him to be a stick in the mud. I sigh standing up starting to do a sexy, well, what I think is a sexy dance. I have had six drinks and I'm dancing in front of him trying to tempt him.

"Hey, sexy girl, come and dance with me." I turn seeing some guy standing behind me. I smile at him and go to tell him to go fuck himself, but I get pulled into Edward arms.

"She's with me," he says in a growl. Fuck, that was hot. I start to move my ass across his leg and stand on my tip toe so I can feel his cock with my ass. I gasp a little as I feel it tap against me.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Edward asks in my ear. I bite my lip, close my eyes, and tilt my head up before opening my eyes slowly.

"I am dancing with my new roommate," I say pushing my ass more into his dick.

"Isabella, you don't want this," Edward says. I roll my eyes at him and go to tell him I do, but he speaks first. "That's it," he says dragging me out of the club. It takes us only a few minutes to get to the car.

"Edward, we're both drunk-" before I can finish what I am saying, I'm face down on the car.

"You talk too much," Edward say and I roll my eyes at him as he slaps my ass.

"One hundred and six," Edward say as he run his hand up my leg.

"Wh-at?" I ask gasping as I feel Edward's other hand undo my top.

"One hundred and six times you've rolled your eyes at me. Open your mouth," Edward says as he puts two fingers in. I let out a grasp and he puts my top in my mouth.

"I am going to punish you now, Isabella. You get to have one hundred and six long, hard strokes of my cock. I'm going to ram it inside you one hundred and six times, before I will let you cum. Do you want this? Do you want me to fuck you like this?" I moan and nod my head.

"You will not cum till I tell you or I won't let you play with Mr. Sergeant ever again." I chuckle at his name for his cock, but I'm cut off when he rams himself inside of me.

By the time he's at fifty I'm panting like a bitch in heat, begging to cum. Who would've known this could be so fucking good. Edward slaps my ass again and grips my hair making me even wetter.

"Please, let me cum," I beg as he sucks my shoulder.

"No, fifty-six to go ask again and I will add another ten." I think of anything and everything trying to hold off. I let out a breath, when Edward gets to one hundred and six.

"Such a good girl. Remember don't cum," Edward pants. He take his cock out replacing it with his fingers. He pumps them a few times in and out. Before I can say anything, he rams his cock inside of me again. My eyes go wide when he takes his wet fingers and pushes slowly fucking my small ass hole.

"Has anyone been in here?" he ask into my ear staying still. I shake my head at him

"Good, that's something I will claim, but not tonight." He pulls away from my ear and starts to fuck me hard and fast.

"Cum for me now," he growls, and I do. Everything goes foggy and I feel Edward put something around me before I am laid down on something soft with his arm around me.

~~~ML~~~

I wake up in the back seat of the car topless on top of Edward. I smile remembering our fantastic night together. I knew he would break sooner or later. I sit up awkwardly waking Edward up.

"Damn, how much did we have to drink?" he asks giving me his shirt. "Let's get home."

That's all he says as he gets out and goes to the driver side. I just climb over the seats. He doesn't look at me right away, but when he does, I give him a small smile. He gives me one back, but doesn't say anything.

The next day he acts like nothing happened.

~~~~ML~~~

Monday comes and I dress for work before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. When I get there, Edward is making coffee. He turns and gives me a smile and a nod.

"Wow, I almost did recognize you." I frown at him and he waves his hand at me.

"Been a while since I've seen you with clothes on." I roll my eyes at him.

"Edward I am eighteen, eighteen. I was trying to enjoy my last summer holiday," I say as he glares at me. I have decided that I'll try and piss him off, maybe that will get him to act.

"Well, this is much better I must say." I try to hold back the hurt of him giving me what I would say is an insult.

"See you later. I need to go, first day and all," I say moving quickly to the door. I hear him call me back, but I keep going, knowing that I really can't take much more. I never knew how much it hurt to like someone that you would do almost anything for and they only take interest in you when they're drunk.

I get a tour and some training lessons from different people all day to see how things are done. Once I clock out, I get quickly changed and head to the college to pick up my night class schedule.

I get home and it's quite late. I see Edward is sitting in the living room and he looks my way as I walk in.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day. Did your first day go well?" I nod my head at him.

"Just getting some water," I say as I head to the kitchen. I look to see if there's anything quick to eat, but again, all that is left is Edward's healthy stuff. I close my eyes picking up the water.

"Isabella, I need to talk to you." I stop and bite my lip hoping that he will say that he wants to take me on a date, or that he likes me. I close my eyes and roll them at how girly I sound, someone shoot me now.

"Remember when I first told you about moving in?" I open my eyes and frown at where he's going with this.

"And how I wanted two hundred a month?" I pale remembering I still haven't paid for my first month. I ended up buying real food, which the boys have all eaten.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I say opening my bag. I empty it on the table only coming up with sixty.

I rub my head. "Here's sixty. I'll just head out and get the rest," I say quickly feeling embarrassed that I forgot.

"Isabella, that's not..." Edward starts, but I close the door behind me and jump in my car. I pull up at the ATM and put my card in. I feel like crying seeing that I have three hundred dollars and I know that I don't get paid for another four weeks. I still need to give Edward two forty to cover me up to pay day. Even I know that sixty bucks isn't going to cover food and gas for my car. I take out what I need to pay Edward, knowing that I will need to walk some days and maybe skip lunch.

I get back in my car and drive home knowing that I'm going to miss my girl. I walk in and hand Edward the two forty. He looks at it, then at me, and goes to talk.

"I get paid in four week so I will wire money to your account or something, so this won't happen again. I'm really sorry," I say still feeling embarrassed.

~~~ML~~~

The next few day go by and I more or less sleep walk. I am glad when Saturday comes knowing that I have a day off and Renee's coming back. Edward said he'd pick them up and we could go out to dinner. I know I will be able to eat a decent meal.

"Can you see them yet?" I ask jumping up and down, trying to see past all the other people.

"You know, it's only been three weeks from when you saw her last, right?" I frown at him and stop jumping.

"I know," I say "It's just this is the most time we have spent away from each other in five years," I whisper out.

"Shit, Isabella I didn't..." Edward gets cut off by Renee yelling my name. I move quickly to her and throw my arms around her.

"I really missed you," Renee says into my ear.

"I missed you, too," I say as I feel Charlie kiss my temple.

I pull away and Renee takes my arm as Charlie and Edward grab the bags.

"So tell me everything, how is your new job? Is Edward taking care of you? Jasper says he has some gossip to tell me about you, what's that?" I chuckle at all of her questions.

"The job is going well. I think I could plan and carry out a bank job without the hold up. My new favorite smell is new money." Renee chuckle and nods her head. "Living with Edward has been an eye opener. I would like to say I am sorry for being anal about cleaning up. Jasper knows nothing. He's worse than an old woman and he has the hots for little Alec," I say with a frown at the end. I still can't get my head around the fact that he likes the pixie.

Renee and I continued to catch up the whole drive to Charlie's home.

"So any problems?" Renee asks. I know she is finding it as hard as me. She's so use to helping me out.

"Just one," I say with a sigh. "My clothes are falling out of my draws, you know, now that I have a uniform for work." Renee chuckles a little knowing that I'm joking. I have never been a girl that had loads of clothes. A nice five drawer dresser is all I need and that includes the work clothes. Renee always tries to get me to buy more clothes, but I'm happy with her hand me downs, even if I need to take a few inches off, because unlike me, Renee is tall.

I make dinner for us all and Charlie and Renee show us the appropriate photos from their honeymoon. I feel sad when I walk out the door. I turn and look at Edward and he takes my hand and winks at me.

~~~ML~~~

The next day passes in a blur. I come home yawing and head right to bed. Hating the days where I need to work, change in the restroom of the bank before heading to my night class. I kick my shoes off and open up my drawer of my pj's and frown seeing that they are all rolled up neatly. I close the draw and open it again and see that my clothes are still rolled up.

I open each one feeling more and more shocked to see that my drawers look like something you would see in the army. Oh, no he hasn't. I close my eyes and silently pray as I open my panties drawer. There are my panties, all rolled up. I slam it close and close my eyes trying to calm myself before killing Edward.

I was already pissed at him. After that night at the club, I thought things were heating up between us, but no, the man went back to being cold and not taking any of my hits, ten god damn days. I drop on to my bed, but it feels strange. I get up and look at it. Oh god, he even made my bed!

"EDWARD!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I barge into Edward's room as he rubs his eyes looking at me. "What's with the yelling?" he asks with a yawn. I look at his chest and get lost in that perfect V he has. "Isabella?" Edward says as my eyes go to him and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you just getting home?" I let out a hum and he grins at me. "Are you okay?" he asks slowly and softly as if he's talking to a young child or someone who has problems understanding people.

"What? Of course I am alright why wouldn't I be?" Edward chuckles at me.

"Because you are drooling and looking at me funny." I glare at him. I swear the fucker enjoys making me chase his ass, and fuck he has a sexy ass.

"Did you enjoy looking through my panties? Did you keep one or two of them?" I ask crossing my arms trying to get back some of the control. That's when I realize I'm only in my bra and panties.

Edward looks at me in shock. "Yes, I mean the way your clothes were shoved into your drawers, it's no wonder they were falling out. Now you can clearly see what you have." I slap his chest.

"I like my drawers messy. It's the only place I have that I can mess up!" I'm really pissed and I kept everywhere else clean, surely my drawers and bed can be a mess.

"Can we talk in the morning?" Edward asks. I let out a huff and head back to bed. I quickly take off my bra throwing on a shirt and try to pull down my cover only they wouldn't budge.

"What the hell!?" I yell.

"Isabella, what's with the yelling again? It's almost midnight," Edward says standing at my door.

"Is it really, Edward? I didn't know. I'm hungry and all that is in this house is healthy army shit. I haven't eaten all day, because I have no god damn money, so all I want to do is to sleep, but some asshole went through my clothes and made my bed that I can't get the cover's down on!" I scream out at him.

I turn and start pulling at the covers. I pull too roughly and my fist swings back hitting Edward. I turn to see that he's hold his eye.

"Shit, I didn't…, I'm sorry," I say and he shakes his head at me and pulls my covers down with ease.

"Get in bed. I'll be back with some food." I shake my head at him.

"NO, that's your food and I'm too tired," I say climbing into bed.

"I was trying to help you," Edward says softly.

"Well, don't. I had a dad, a great dad, so I don't want another. I'm not on the lookout for a sugar daddy either," I say harshly to him, too tired and hungry to care.

~~~ML~~~

The next morning I wake up feeling bad about the night before. I know that I took all my frustration out on Edward. I walk into the kitchen and Edward looks my way. My mouth falls open when I see his eyes.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Really, I am," I say rushing to him as if I can help him in some way. Edward just shakes his head at me.

"Please, tell me how I can make it up to you?" I ask standing too close to him. I start to feel nervous when Edward smirks at me.

"Come camping with me this weekend." I smile nodding my head, I love camping.

"Sure! I'll call my boys." Edward stands covering my mouth shaking his head.

"No, just you and me." I look up at him and he looks down at me. It's times like this I swear he likes me as much as I like and want him. He pulls away from me and then the wall is there again.

"Sure, I think I could handle that."

Edward nods his head and walks over to the warmer and picks up a plate, placing it on the table.

"I got you some of those chocolate chip pancakes you like so much." I go to say thank you, but I am too late as he walks out of the kitchen quickly.

* * *

Yeah these two can drive anyone crazy! Thanks to Savanna and Carrie for the help!

This is it for the week. For all that celebrate, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Just don't eat too much.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! Here is the next chapter.

* * *

The week goes fast and Edward and I have been talking more. I know that I'm completely head over heels for him. It feels like it's more than a crush and I've only ever been around guys and listened to them on how they got a girl they liked. I never liked a guy like this before. Jasper and I were just always there for each other. I know that my boys say that they like it if a girl flirts with them or shows them her sexy smile and walk. But Edward, he frowns every time I do something like that. I'm starting to think he's gay or he's really not that into me. I really hate that thought. I have no idea how the hell this uptight guy, that has a stick up his ass, makes me want to commit my life, my whole life, to him, but yet, he doesn't and there's nothing I would change about him.

"We need to walk from here," Edward says as he pulls up to the edge of the woods.

I get out of the car and help Edward with all of our bags. It takes an hour and a half of walking to get to where we are going. I tilt my head as we come to a small, run down cabin.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to it and Edward chuckles.

"That's where we are staying. It will keep us dry if it rains. See, still camping." We walk into the cabin and I see that he was not kidding, all it is, is a main room with a space for a fire. Another room that has two slabs across at each side which would be for our bed.

"I'll start the fire, and then show you the toilet." I nod my head and start to fix the place up a bit. With both Edward and I working together, by night fall the place has more of a homey feeling to it.

"So, what do you want to do?" Edward smiles at me.

"How about we just talk?" I suggest.

"Where did you meet your group of friends? You look younger compared to them." I chuckle shaking my head.

"I am the youngest, then Jasper. Jacob, Sam, and Paul's dad and my dad all spent time with each other fishing and playing poker. Our moms spent a lot of time together too, so when they were doing their thing, we did ours. We just grew close. They're more like my brothers. Jasper's father and my father worked with each other for years. We were friends, but not close. We got closer when my mom and dad died. It was at the same time his dad told people that he was gay and he and Jasper's mom split up. Jasper took it hard. His mom was never going to win the mother of the year award, but when she left his dad, she left him too. It's been six years almost and we are still there for each other." Edward looks a little sad and nods his head.

"When did you date? Are you dating?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"We didn't really date. We just fell into it. He was my first kiss, touch, hand job, and he was my first. In a way, I am glad you know we know each other so well. We may not have been in love with each other, but we did-do love each other, so it was special. What about you, who was your first?"

"Kate, I was twenty-one." I look at him in shock.

"What? You're hot! Did you hide in a cave?" Edward blushes a little and looks at me.

"I found it hard to talk to women. I can be controlling and possessive. I don't share well with others. Women don't like me. They think I'm boring and my ideals are outdated." I turn and look at him hearing sadness in his voice.

"You're not boring, Edward. I like you," I say looking right at him. Edward rolls his eyes at me.

"I think it's time to get some sleep. We need to be up early tomorrow." Just like that Edward moves and goes to bed. I sigh and lay down.

It seems to take me a long time to fall asleep, my mind going a mile a minute. All too soon Edward's shaking me awake.

"Time to get up," he says as he moves away from me. I groan and get up. I quickly use the warm water to wash and get dressed as Edward fixes the fire.

"Let's go," he says when I walk to him. As we walk out of the hut, I am stunned to see it's still dark out.

"Edward, what time is it?" I ask as he walks forward.

"It's five, and if you want to eat tonight, you need to keep up."

"What?" I ask, as Edward stops and rolls his eyes at me.

"We going hunting for dinner." I feel faint.

"This is camping, Isabella," he says as he turns and begins to walk again.

"Eh, no, I normally bring food with me when I camp," I say as I quickly follow him.

"But that takes the fun away. This way, you get the full experience." After walking for a bit, Edward pulls me to him.

"Close your eyes," he says into my ear. "Hunting is all about knowing your surroundings. Tell me what you hear." I tilt my head trying to hear.

"Water?" I feel Edward finger going up and down my arm.

"Good, what else?"

"Rustling, like someone's walking on leaves." I open my eyes and look up at Edward and he smiles down at me.

"Yes, well done, come, I'll show you." I quietly follow Edward and he pulls me down near a tree. I see a lake and there's a small dear drinking from it.

My eyes follow the line of the shot gun. Before I get a word out Edward has killed Bambi's mom.

"It was you!" I say and Edward frowns at me.

"What was me?" I slap Edward's arm.

"You killed Bambi's mom!" I say pointing at the deer.

"Isabella, this place is overrun with deer. Do you know how many accidents they cause on the road we drove on?"

I shrug my shoulders. "But what if she has young to look after?" Edward sighs and stands up moving to the deer. He wraps a rope around the legs and starts to drag it behind him. He places the dead mommy deer at our tree.

"It's male, okay?" I let out another huff as he walks toward our cabin.

The day goes by with Edward fixing the deer up so we can cook it.

"Edward?" I say and he turns looking at me.

"That's going to take a bit to cook, right?" He nods his head at me. "Can we go back to the lake?" Edward turns and looks at me.

"Why?" I roll my eyes at him.

"So we can go for a swim." I say slowly.

"But we have nothing to wear?" I smirk at him.

"We could skinny dip, not like you haven't seen me naked. You had your hand in me, your..." before I can finished my sentence, Edward walks away. I frown and follow him.

"Look, Isabella, that shouldn't have happened. I was drunk and it won't happen again. I don't think we should go skinny dipping." I'm feeling sad that he told me it won't happen again. He sounds like he regrets it.

"Okay, so is there anything I can do?" Edward doesn't look my way.

"I got this. You can get more wood if you like." I turn looking at the pile of wood sitting in the corner.

"You know that would really help and I can't leave this to get more or I would." I nod my head hearing that he wants to be alone.

"Sure," I say walking away. I walk around the woods, before sitting down at the lake. I feel the tears come. Knowing that I'm alone, I allow myself to cry. When it starts to get dark, I head back picking up some wood on the way. I walk up seeing that Edward isn't in the cabin and the deer is cooking away. I turn it to stop the side from getting burnt.

I clean up the cabin and get the plates out. I sigh and look around for Edward, but I don't see him. I move back inside, taking the deer off the fire. It's starting to get cold, so I get changed into my bed clothes and hug in to my covers near the fire and read my book.

I look to the door as it opens. "Isabella! Where the hell have you been?" Edward asks walking toward me. He looks me over and frowns when he looks me in the eyes.

"I was worried when you didn't come back," he says leaning into me. I feel my heart beating fast, so I pull back knowing if he gets too close, I would jump him.

"I'm fine. I was at the lake and then came back here, when I thought you had enough alone time."

Edward looks a little hurt and pulls at his hair. "I'm sor-" I cut Edward off and stand up.

"I've got a headache. I think I'm heading to bed early, see you in the morning," I say and almost run to my bed.

"Isabella, you haven't eaten yet." I don't answer and I feel him coming toward me. I slow my breathing down and keep my eyes closed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just, I'm not good at this, I'm sorry," Edward says as he walk away from me.

The next morning Edward wakes me and we head out at sun up. "What are we hunting today?" I ask keeping some space between us.

"Thought we could fish." I smile and clap my hand.

"Really? I used to fish with my dad all the time." It doesn't take us long to get to the lake. For the first time during this camping trip, Edward and I have great time fishing.

"Shit, Edward!" I yell getting pulled by the fish.

"Reel it in slow," Edward says as he put his arms around me, helping me to get the fish.

"Give it a little," Edward says, his mouth so close to my ear. My eyes widen when I see the large fish.

"Wow! We sure can feed our ten kids tonight, honey," I say in a hillbilly voice. I feel Edward chuckles.

"That's a good thing, sweetie pie." I look at Edward as he takes the fish and I turn too quickly falling into the lake.

Edward laughs as he looks at me "Can-y-ou he-help mee out?" I ask as my teeth being to chatter. Edward looks panicked and pulls me out.

"Shi-tt it's cold," I say shaking.

"We need to get you home," Edward say picking me up. It takes us no time to get to the cabin and I feel sore everywhere and can't stop shaking.

"We need to get you out of your wet clothes and you need body heat," Edward says. My mind races with dirty comebacks, but I'm too cold to say them.

It feels like no time has passed, when I feel Edward's body close to mine and his hand rubs my arm. I turn and face him pulling him as close as I can. Before I can stop myself I am kissing his body.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks strained.

"I don't know, it feels right," I say and Edward lays me on my back. He looks into my eyes before kissing me hard.

I wake naked with Edward's sleeping body curled into mine. I smile knowing that he slept with me without being drunk.

I kiss his lips, hoping this is our turning point. I get up hoping that I can cook us something for dinner. I see that the bin is full, so I pick it up to take it outside. I frown when something hits the floor. I look down seeing a beer bottle. I feel my heart sink as I open the bag seeing that there is another six or seven. Edward must have drank the beers last night and still been drunk when we had sex last night and is going to regret this just like the other times.

I move quickly and start our dinner knowing that I will need to pretend that it didn't happened just like Edward is going to do. I just can't take him rejecting me again.

I have just finished making dinner when Edward walk in, he runs his hand through his hair and smiles at me.

I look to him then back to the dinner. "Thank you for the help, dinner's just about ready, so you should wash up." I try hard to keep my voice calm not to show how upset I truly am.

"Isabella?" Edward says and I can hear the confusion behind it.

"Yes, Edward?" I say. I turn a little and look at him, seeing that he looks upset and frowns at me.

"I don't have many, any real friends, just army buddies and my brother. I would like to keep you as my friend, so if I have hurt or upset you, I'm sorry." I go to speak, but he walks out.

It seems to take us a bit, but we get back to the not awkward place we were before.

As we drive home, I feel Edward starting at me. "What?" I ask after an hour.

"You're not jumping around all over the place like a crazy bitch because there's no music. Are you okay?" I glare at him.

"I fine, I just have a lot on my mind," I say, trying hard to ignore the concern I hear in his voice.

The days pass and I see Edward mainly at work. Sometime when he's not looking and I have a spare moment, I watch him doing his stuff.

I let out a sigh when Mr. Banner comes in. "Okay, there will be a training day on Sunday. Mr. Cullen will take us through different thing we can do to help in the event of a bank robbery." We all nod our heads at him. "Mr. Cullen asks that you come in comfy clothes, but bring your uniform too. Lunch will be provided. Okay, you are now free to go, see you all on Sunday." I pick up my bag and go to walk out.

"Isabella." I turn looking at Edward as he walks to me.

"When do you need to be at class?" I look at my watch and then to him.

"Half hour, so I really should head out or I'll be late," I say and Edward give me a pleading look.

"Give me five minutes and I'll drive you there." I shake my head at him.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine really," I say and Edward claps my arm.

"Please, Isabella. I know that you've been walking, you're not eating much these past few days, and its pouring outside, let me do this, please." I sigh looking at the window seeing the heavy rain fall. I look to Edward and nod my head at him.

"If you are sure..." Edward gives me a weak smile and nods his head.

He stops at a fast food joint and gets himself a meal. He asks me if I want anything, but I shake my head no. My stomach perks up, when he orders me food anyway.

~~~ML~~~

I wake up on Saturday and smile knowing that I will be having dinner with Renee and Charlie again.

"So, what time do we need to be there?" I ask looking at Edward as he drinks his coffee and reads the paper.

"Five." I nod my head and look at my watch seeing that it's one now.

"I'm going for a swim, want to join me?" Edward looks up at me, but shakes his head.

"No. I got some stuff to work out for tomorrow at the bank."

I do a few laps and then lay on the grass reading a book. I wait till just after three, before I head in to get ready.

"Isabella it half past four, we should be heading out now," Edward say as he stands in my doorway. I sigh looking at him. He doesn't want to be with me, but yet he has no problem watching me get dressed.

"I'm just getting dressed. I'll be like five minutes." I finish drying my hair and walk down to meet him. He pinches his noise when I walk into the kitchen, instead of out the front door.

"What now?" Edward asks following me.

"I made a cake. I'm just getting it," I say as I finish adding the last touches to it.

"Why did you not do that earlier?" I look at him.

"Because this way it'll be fresher," I say putting it in a tub and grabbing my jacket to go.

"Well?" I ask walking out of the house. Edward sighs and walks out after me.

"We're going to be late." I look to my watch seeing that it's ten of and it only take twenty to get to Renee's.

"Only by ten minutes." Edward shakes his head and drives off. I bit my lip as we seem to hit every red light, and there seems to be a lot more traffic on the roads. We arrive at Renee's fifteen minutes late and I give Edward an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Let's just go inside." We walk in together. I look at Edward in shock as we hear noise coming from the living room. My mouth drops open as I see Charlie's naked ass thrusting into Renee who is moaning away.

"Cover my eyes, that my sister" I say throwing myself into Edward's chest.

He pulls me to him and I feel him pull me away. I frown when I hear him chuckle.

"Hey, you can have a little sympathy here, that's my sister," I say glaring at him.

"Yeah, and he is my brother," Edward says shaking his head.

I smile thinking back to Charlie's ass, which seems to be burned into my brain.

"He has a nice ass and a great tattoo," I say, and Edward tilts his head at me.

"I think Renee's was nicer." I give him a confused look.

"Her ass," he says as I roll my eyes at him, there was no way he saw her ass.

"Her tattoo was real nice." I look at him in shock and he wiggles his eyebrow at me. I chuckle and bite my lip looking at him.

"Sorry, it's because I made us late." Edward shakes his head at me.

"Just by five little minutes." I look at him and he pulls his hair.

"I lied about the time. We had to be her at five thirty not five." I slap his arm and he laughs again.

"I didn't want us to be late. A lot of good it did us. Come on, I'll buy you dinner." Edward and I turn to the house, when we hear Renee scream Charlie's name, which is followed by Charlie screaming Renee.

I look to Edward smiling at him. "Sounds good," I say as we chuckle walking away from the house.

* * *

There was a lot in this chapter, but I think we can see them getting closer, yes?

Thanks to savannasmutsmut and carrie for helping!


	8. Chapter 8

There was a shift between Edward and me. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was a start. When I didn't have to go to school after work, we would ride together. Now I know that doesn't sound like much, but it's something we have never done together and it felt couplely. At night, when we were unwinding, I would find that we would sit on the couch together and watch TV. Again not a big deal, but he was touching me. He would rub my feet or legs and I relished in every single touch. He's even given me a couple hugs where we would just hold each other. I like where our relationship is going and I hope we are moving in the right direction.

I don't know why, but after seeing Charlie and my sister getting it on, it somehow brought us closer. I'm going to take it slow and I'm hopeful it'll be more. I want more with him so badly. I know I have very strong feelings for him, because I get butterflies in my stomach and I smile like an idiot.

"Excuse me?" a man says pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I say with a blush.

"Your boyfriend is one lucky guy. With that _'I'm in love smile'_ I can tell he's special," the guy says as he hands me his paycheck.

"I think I'm the lucky one," I tell him as he gives me a sweet smile. "Have a good day," I tell him handing him the money he wanted. I laugh as he winks at me. I'm happy and almost giddy all day.

I think about making dinner for the two of us. On my break I look up healthy recipes knowing that is what Edward likes. I found a rice dish that looks easy enough and I know we have everything at home for it. The rest of the day passes quickly and I'm ready to go home at the end of the day. I meet a pissy looking Edward at his car and he drives faster than he normally does. It would've been a nice change, if I didn't know he was being a dick.

When we get home, we both head upstairs. Edward slams his bedroom door so hard it knocks off one of the pictures on my wall. There is something more than the usual stick up his ass. Once I'm changed, I go downstairs and start to make dinner. Just as I am plating the chicken and rice, Edward comes in still looking pissed off, but not as bad.

"I made us dinner and it's all healthy," I tell him as he sits and starts to eat without saying a word. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

"Why do you feel the need to flirt with everyone you assist?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Today, every person that crossed your path you were all giggly and flirty. You aren't a waitress anymore, there is no need to get tips," he says as I stare at him.

"You watched me all day long?"

"It's my job," he says as if it's a known fact.

"There are three other tellers. Why do you only watch me?"

"I watch all of you, but I noticed today what a flirt you are with every Tom, Dick, and Harry," he says and I laugh at his irritation.

"I'm sorry. I'm a friendly person. Would you rather I be a bitch?" I ask as he glares at me.

"Friendly and flirty are two different things. That one guy even made you blush."

"Oh my God! That guy said I had one special boyfriend to keep such a smile on my face. Nothing he or I said was flirty," I tell him getting angry.

"There is a fine line between flirting and being friendly and you crossed it today," he tells me stabbing his fork into his chicken. "What did you say when he said you had a special boyfriend?"

I stare at him for a minute realizing that he's being jealous. "I told him I did." All he does is nod his head.

"This is really good," he says peaking up at me through his lashes.

"Thanks," I say giving him a flirty smile.

After that, dinner became our thing and we took turns cooking. Edward was a very good cook, but he said I was better. Everything we do brings us closer and I love every minute of it.

I love the weekends. I sit around, study, hang with my boys or Edward. Having two days of nothing was the best. Edward and I have gone back to Renee's, but I can't look either of them in their faces. Ren says I'm overreacting, but then I asked her how she would feel if she saw me getting laid on the couch. She laughed and said I had to lose my virginity first. That comment made Edward choke on his drink. He was getting quick on his feet though and said the two of us were having a very inappropriate conversation at the dinner table. It was the stupid little things about him that I loved so much.

Love... weird word with weird feelings. I have such weird feelings and I'm just not sure how to process everything. I want to tell him so badly how I feel and what I want, but my fear of rejection is just too strong.

Today is Saturday and I'm making brownies and dumping pudding over them with cool whip on top of it. I was pmsing or something. All I knew was I was craving sweets and I figure that is as sweet as it gets. I have been eating healthy for a couple weeks, so I think that I have deprived myself long enough without sugar.

As I am poking holes in the brownies, Edward walks in looking over my shoulder. "Brownies?"

"Yup," I say as I pick up the bowl of mixed pudding. "And pudding," I tell him, licking my lips.

"Bella!" I hear Jasper yell.

"He just walks into our house now?" Edward asks sitting next to me.

"I told him to," I say looking at him confused. He huffs sitting even closer to me, putting his hand on my butt. I look down at him and he just scowls at the door.

"Hi, my beautiful, most favorite girl," Jasper says coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Why are you sucking up to me?"

"Because I brought a surprise," he tells me as I push closer to Edward, who doesn't disappoint and holds me tighter.

"Last time you did that, you brought your stupid snake over scaring me half to death," I say as Jasper laughs.

"It's nothing like that," he says walking back the way he came.

"I swear if it's a living thing, I'm killing it," I say as Edward chuckles rubbing my back.

"I'll keep you safe," he says as we stare at one another. Just as I go to take the plunge and kiss him, I hear a voice that is like nails on a chalkboard.

"Uncle Edward!" Alec sings and runs to him.

"Hey... what's up?" Edward asks as Alec hugs him.

"Nothing, Jazzy wanted to hang out with Bella and I thought it would be cool to come see you," he says playing with the pink scarf around his neck.

"I see. I wish I would've known or I would've opened up today. I have errands to run," Edward says standing up.

"You have no plans," I accuse as I glare at my boy.

"Isabella..."

"Can I talk to you in private?" I ask walking away.

"Help yourselves to drinks," he says as he follows me.

"You are staying here," I order him standing on the first step of the stairs to make me taller.

"I told Emmett I would help him today." I remember him saying something about it.

"Please? I don't want to be left alone with him," I pout.

"Give him a chance. He's probably jealous, because you are prettier than him and have a pussy," he says making me laugh.

"I'll give you a blow job if you stay," I say as Edward smiles at me.

"I told Em I would be there within the hour," he says as I pout. He chuckles and places his hands on my hips. He leans in kissing my bottom lip. "I can only stay for a few minutes and then I have to go."

"Fine, but if he pisses me off I'm kicking him out."

"Just be nice," he says lifting me up and setting me on the floor. I groan and throw my head back with an eye roll as I head back to the kitchen. When I get to the doorway of the kitchen, I see the way Jasper looks at Alec. I can tell he really likes him and I decide that I will try to be pleasant to Alec.

"Hey," I say walking back to my brownies.

"When can we eat them?" Jasper asks licking his lips.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe in an hour," I say as I place them in the fridge. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing, I just thought the three of us could hang out," Jasper says looking nervous. "Look I know the two of you don't like each other, but Bella is my best friend and you're my boyfriend. I just… want you two to get along."

"Oh, Jazzy," Alec says and kisses him. "I don't hate you, Bella. I just..." he says trailing off.

"Okay, I get it. You're not my favorite person either, but I love Jasper and I will try to get along if you agree to that as well," I say being the bigger person.

"Agreed," he says with a big smile.

"Okay, cool, but there is one thing I have to ask," I say as Jasper covers his face with his hands.

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything," Alec says with a smile.

"How do you get your hair so shiny?" I ask as Jasper lets out a loud sigh of relief.

"So not what I thought you were going to ask," he says with a laugh.

"What did you think she was going to ask?" Alec asks him as I scrunch my eye brows at him.

"Who's the butch and who's the bitch," Jasper says. Alec and I bust up laughing.

"Whoa, are you two getting along?" Edward asks walking into the kitchen.

"Jasper is just being silly," Alec giggles out. "Honey, I'm not your typical boy, so it's a little obvious." Again I start to laugh. "Anyway, I use this silky hair stuff. I'll get back to you on the name."

"Cool, thanks," I say with a smile. "I always wondered how you did it."

"So, you were Jasper's first?" he asks bluntly.

"I was."

"What did you think when he told you he was gay?" Alec asks as I laugh.

"I figured I was so great in bed that I ruined him for all other women, so he switched to men," I say as Alec's eyes grow wide.

"That's a pretty awesome answer," Alec says with a smile. "Thank you, for taking one for the team." I laugh and Jasper blushes.

"So, I don't have to put the knives out of reach?" Edward asks and I laugh some more.

"Oh, Uncle Edward," Alec says with a giggle.

"Okay, I have to go," Edward says putting his hand on my butt again. I like this side of him.

~~ML~~

"Isabella, time to get up." I groan and look to my door. I glance at the clock to see that it's not even eight.

"What?" I ask rubbing my eyes. "It's Sunday, it was after three before I fell asleep." I whine out to him.

"Why were you up so late?" I move over more, when Edward comes to sit next to me.

"Couldn't sleep. Normally I would sleep beside Renee on my bad nights. Sometimes a girl needs a hug," I let out a sigh and Edward just looks at me.

"If you have another bad night, you can always come to me. I'm not real good at the hugging and girl stuff, but I'm sure I can learn for you." I swallow looking at him. It feels as if time stops as we just stare into each other's eyes.

My alarm clock went off and I jump back from Edward and glare at it.

"We have another training day at the bank, remember?" I hit my alarm off and nod my head.

I watch as Edward turns and smiles at me, before walking out the door. I jump up to get washed and dressed before meeting Edward downstairs. We seem to not have anything to say in the car. I listen to my iPod, so Edward can have his quite while he drives. It takes us a little time to pull up at the bank. I pull my ear buds out and look at Edward.

"What were you listening to?" I tilt my head at him surprised that he asked.

"'It will rain' by Bruno Mars," I tell him as he nods his head.

"It sounds like a good song." I blush realizing I must have been singing aloud.

"Wow, is that a blush?" I shake my head feeling even warmer.

"You have an amazing voice, and I really like that blush." Before I can get a word out, Edward is out of the car, and I'm watching his body move.

"Surprise, surprise, we are late," Edward says as he opens my door. I look at my watch seeing we are almost ten minutes late.

"Sorry," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"It's all right. I'm getting used to it," Edward says as he guides me through the door.

I watch Edward the whole time as he talks to us and shows us different ways to protect ourselves. He seems to always partner up with me, when we are doing the practical stuff.

"You smell nice," Edward whispers as he holds me close to him. He clears his throat before talking again.

"Just remember what I taught you." I nod my head and do each of the steps.

Edward shows us the different safety buttons we have. We have the standard ones that every bank has, plus a few extra that are in different places. There is no way anyone would know that they were there, unless they were pointed out to them. Mr. Banner seems happy that we are all catching on quickly, and even talks to Edward about training his staff in another banks. I try hard not to frown when thinking about Edward having to leave. I know I've failed, when Edward gives me a worried look. To top it all off, Mr. Banner comes up with the great idea to open the bank on Saturdays, and everyone must do at least one Saturday a month. To make matter worse, we will only get our normal pay. I huff my way to the sheet, putting my name down, knowing that the extra money will come in handy.

It's almost five in the evening when we get home. I sigh and flop down on the couch.

"My feet are so sore." I kick my shoes off and rub my foot. Edward doesn't say anything. He just walks out of the room. I'm too tired to follow him, though. A few minutes later I feel him sitting down. I open my eyes as I watch him take a hold of my feet and put them on his lap. I watch him take some cream and rub it in to his hands, before he starts rubbing my feet. My eyes roll back and I let out a moan.

"Oh, this is so good," I say laying my head on the arm of the sofa.

Edward who winks at me, "Sleep, I'll wake you when dinner arrives." I mumble out an okay as my eyes close.

~~ML~~

If today gets any worse, I'm going to crawl into a hole and hide. I woke up late, which always puts me in a foul mood. Then I slipped down the last three stairs and Edward saw. He was sweet and all, but I just knew I was going to have a bad day. Unfortunately, I am not the only one having a bad day. Every person that came through my line was miserable. After work I rushed to school, because I ended up having to jump my car. I think the alternator is going out. So once I get to class and sit through my first one, I find out my second class is canceled. Now, I know this may be good news, but I'm in such a mood, that it pisses me off. On my way home, I get pulled over, because I have a break light out. The cop is a dick and gives me ticket, saying I have twenty-four hours to get it fixed. Once I get home, I find Edward relaxing and it sends me over the edge. I stomp my way into the kitchen to see there's no food in the microwave for me.

"You didn't cook?" I ask.

"No, I just picked up a sub. I texted you and you said you'd get something," he says as my eyes fill with tears. "Um... are you okay?"

The flood gates open and I flop down next to him and cry. I take him through my whole day and I feel better once he pulls me into his arms and cuddles me. He kisses my temple and it melts my bad day away.

"To make up for your bad day, you can sleep with me, because you may just fall out of bed," he says making me laugh.

"You'll cuddle me?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. I give him a small smile back and then I do it. I push my face up and kiss him softly. I smile into the kiss when his lips start to move. He kisses all my worries away and I feel my mood getting better.

I break the kiss, because I need to breathe and Edward's lips go to my neck. I moan as I push my body close to his. He doesn't disappoint, because one of his hands grabs my ass, pulling me even closer. Once I'm on his lap, he pushes my shirt up. He pulls back, arching my torso and dips his head kissing my stomach as he takes my shirt off. My hands play with his hair, scratching his scalp and giving him little tugs here and there. When I'm topless, he groans as he attacks my breasts nibbling on each of my nipples.

He growls as he lifts his face, crashing his mouth to mine. When I break the kiss, we are in his bedroom and I didn't even feel him move us. I pull at his shirt pulling, taking it off as he works to get my pants off. Once we have our clothes off, he quickly gets on top of me and pushes his thick cock into me. I whimper, moan, and groan all at once making, what sounds to me like an awful noise, but Edward smiles.

"You sure do love my cock," he says as he pulls almost all the way out of me, just to push back in.

"Oh, Edward, it feels so good!" I tell him as my eyes roll into the back of my head. "I'm gonna cum!" I almost yell as he pumps faster. I lose it even more as my insides clench and I cum the hardest I have ever cum in my life. I can hear Edward talking, but I don't know what he is saying. I'm sure it's dirty, adding to my orgasm. Just as I become coherent, he is moving faster saying he's going to cum and he does. I feel every drop spill inside of me.

I feel like I can't breathe as Edward pulls out and cuddles me. I mumble something to him as my eyes close and that is the last thing I remember.

* * *

Hhhmmm... I wonder if this makes them a couple now? See you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up knowing that I am still in Edward's bed. I am really unsure how to handle this. Do I sneak out again or stay and see what happens? I turn to look at Edward, but he's awake and looking at me.

"Who would have known the best way to keep you in my bed was to wake up before you," he says with a sleepy smile. Before I can stop myself I kiss his lips. I start to relax, when he kisses me back.

He pulls back and pushes my hair out of my face. "Tell me about your mom and dad." I look at him and think back to when they were here.

"My dad's name was Pete, he was a cop. A good cop. He was my hero. He enjoyed poker, fishing, and camping, well normal camping, but I'm sure he would love camping Edward style more," I say with a smile. Edward chuckles and he moves placing his arm around me making my head sit on his shoulder.

"He always made time for Renee and me. He would teach us the importance of gun safety, being kind to others, and to stand up for the weaker man." I clear my throat.

"My mom was Charlotte, she was so beautiful. Renee looks a lot like her. She was very much a girly, girl. She worked in a spa as a hair dresser. My parents were in love despite their differences. I could always go to them. I knew that they would keep me safe. But of course, sometimes I would rather talk to Renee." Edward kisses my lip and looks into my eyes.

"Why the big age gap between you and Renee?" I chuckle, this is something I have been asked before.

"My mom had two miscarriages, then an ectopic pregnancy. She was losing hope. She thought she was going through menopause when she was pregnant with me. Charlie still laughed at the fact that she thought her appendix was bursting when she went into labor. I think Renee has told him the same story over and over. It took her a week to believe she was a mom again. She said I was her gift from god." I sob a little at the end.

"Shush, baby," Edward say as he kisses my tears.

"What happened to them?" I shake my head at him.

"Please, I can't do this today... please?" Edward nods his head and pulls me close to him.

"Okay, baby, I'm sorry." I kiss his neck and he holds me close to him.

"What's with Emmett and Alec?" I ask trying to get my mind away from the dark place it is going.

"Emmett's finding it hard to accept his son. He does love Alec, but just... he got his girl when Tanya was born. When they had Alec, he was happy to have one of each..." Edward trails off.

"Now he has a bitch and a very girly boy," I say without thinking. I bite my lip looking at him. "I'm sorry, I know she's your..." Edward kisses my lips cutting me off.

"No, she's so different now and it makes me sad. But don't be too hard on Alec. I really think he's having a hard time." I sigh and nod my head in agreement.

"I think I am going to go shower." Edward looks at me and I see desire burning in his eyes. "Want to join me?" Edward nods his head and starts to kiss me.

The day seems to go fast with Edward seeming unable to keep his hands off of me. I am very much the same about keeping my hands on him. I look around for my cell as it rings.

"Hey, Renee," I say and Edward wiggles his eye brows at me and starts to kiss my neck.

"Hey, chick, did yesterday get any better?" My eyes roll back as Edward starts to suck on my neck.

"Yeah, it ended with a bang," I say and Edward muffles his laugh in my neck.

"So, what's the plan for Friday?" Renee asks as Edward hand trail up my leg.

"Friday?" I ask as Edward fingers start to play with my pussy and I gasp.

"Bella, are you alright?" I go to move Edward's hand, but he covers the cell with his other hand.

"Trust me baby, you'll love this, and think of it as revenge." Edward kisses my lips hard and my hand drops going to his hair.

"Bella, are you there? This stupid cell..." I chuckle and pull back.

"I'm here, just exercising, so Friday?" I say trying to hold off my moan.

"Yes, Friday, you know, your birthday," Renee says and I frown.

"Renee, I hate my birthday," I say.

"Come on, we can have a BBQ. I'll invite your boys and well, let's just say Jake's turning out to be a hot young man," Renee says and Edward growls over hearing her words.

"Renee, he's like our brother, come on. I don't feel that way about him, you know that," I say hoping to show Edward that I am his. "Besides, there's a guy I really, really like," I say looking into Edward's eyes. He nods his head and gives me a smile.

"Really? Who? Is it one of the college boys? Someone at the bank? Where did you meet?" Renee ask as Edward start to pump his finger in and out of me.

"No, he's... he's," I stutter trying to get my thoughts in order.

"Please, tell me it's not one of your professor?" Renee says harshly. I shake my head. "Bella!" Renee yells.

"Baby, she can't see you. You need to speak," Edward says with a chuckle in my ear.

"No, he's not," I say hanging up on Renee as I turn around moving myself on to Edward's lap.

~~ML~~

It's been a few days and Edward and I have been pretty much spending time together as a couple. Well, while we are home we have been. I have noticed that Edward doesn't like PDA. But inside our home, he is all over me and I love it. He can go from being tender, loving, and careful with me, to being hot, fast and demanding. I have also spent some time with Alec. He's not as bad as I first thought, but if Tanya or Rose is around, he turns back into a diva. Tanya has been giving me glares a lot more than usual. Alec told me after I had moved in, Edward went to Rose's and explained now that as I was there, they couldn't just come over to use the pool or have parties, which Tanya was doing a lot. He said she had to ask and Edward would run it past me first. However, if Tanya was to come over, she would be asked to leave if she was disrespectful toward me. Tanya has not taken that well, and Alec says she's been in a piss ass mood for days. And he said I should watch my back.

Edward and I are lying on the sofa watching some film. Edward keeps his hand around me the whole time. I look at him as his cell rings. He answers it without looking to see who was calling.

"Oh, hey, Charlie," he says and I smile knowing I can get him back. I turn and face him and he gives me a curious look.

"Yes, I know, what's her plan?" Edward asks as I start to un-do his pants. Edward raises his eye brows at me and I start to play with his cock.

"I think that's a great idea," Edward say into the cell.

'You have to do better than that,' he mouths to me. I wink at him and then lower my mouth and start to suck on him. I feel his hand thread into my hair.

"Hummm," he hums out.

I swirl my tongue and take more of him in my mouth.

"Fuck!" Edward say as he thrusts forward and I moan out wanting more of him. "I'm okay, but I need to go, call you later!" Edward says quickly, then throws his cell away.

"On your knees, baby." I nod my head and do as he asks. He kisses me hard and looks me in the eyes.

"You really want me to fuck that pretty, smart mouth of yours?" I give him my cheeky grin and he stand in front of me.

I take his cock back into my mouth and Edward threads his hand into my hair again and starts to move fast. I hum and moan away and it feels like we only started when Edward mumbles that he's cumming.

I choke a little, but swallow everything Edward gives me. He looks at me as I close my eyes trying hard not to be sick, it's more because of the surprise than the taste.

"Baby, are you okay?" I nod my head at him.

"Yeah, it was not as bad as what I thought." Edward frowns at me confused.

"It was your first time?"

I nod my head and bit my lip hoping that for my first BJ I did a good job. "Did I do alright?"

Edward nods his head pleasingly. "You did great," he says and kisses me. "Renee's giving you a party for your birthday." I sigh and roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah me..." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Tell you what, if you be a good girl and enjoy the party, I will do anything you want on Sunday. I will even be your personal sex slave, cook naked, clean, dance, slow dance. Take you to a club, anything you want." I smile at him in agreement.

"That sounds good." Oh the plans I'm coming up with!

~~ML~~

I put on a smile as I arrive at the party. I have to force it to stay, when I see Rose and Tanya. Why they were there, I really didn't know. I knew it was Edward and Charlie's family, but damn, my day would have been better without them here.

"So, what's going on with you and my uncle?" I turn to see Tanya standing behind me in the empty kitchen with her hands on her hips. This is what I get for wanting more drinks.

"It's none of your business." I go to walk away, but she pulls me back.

"He's my uncle, mine. You need to keep your dirty trailer trash hands off him." I chuckle shaking my head.

"Does someone have a crush on their uncle?" I ask with a disgusted look on my face, all Tanya does is glare at me.

"No, he's just mine, and I don't want you as family. That was meant to be my room. Now I'm stuck with my mom and dad." I put on a sad faces.

"Oh poor you," I say.

"What if I give you two thousand dollars for you to fuck off?" Tanya starts looking through her bag. "I mean, he's such a bore. It's a shame really, because he's a really good looking man with loads of money. I tried to set him up with my friends, but when they meet him, they went on about how boring he is. I was ashamed that I was related to him for a while. So I just said that I was going to rent out a room. I was just going to say he was my boring old roommate. You know, I wasn't going to let my friends show some ass and get nothing. So if they didn't like him, I am sure you don't." I grit my teeth. "He's more likely to bore himself to death..." I grab hold of Tanya arm.

"Look, you stuck up good for nothing bitch. That man is one of the best men I have every met. He's kind, good, caring, and far from boring. I thank god that he sees me and wants me as his friend and as his..." I'm cut off not wanting Tanya to be the first person I say that I love Edward too.

"If I ever catch you speaking poorly of him again, I will kick your sick white ass. You hear me?" Tanya who has paled as I spoke, nods her head and walks away from me.

I pick up my glass and drink it down in one gulp. Fucking bitch, I swear she's going to get slapped.

"Oh, I hear you and now hear me," she says. I thought she walked away. "Stop fucking around with my uncle. Blood is thicker than water and he will believe my word over yours. Keep going with this game and we will see who wins," she says walking away. I truly hated her! I couldn't believe what a bitch she was being toward me.

I shake off the hatred I feel and head back to the back deck. Everyone is talking and laughing and Tanya is next to Edward carrying on a conversation with him. I look at him and give him a small smile. The look on his face tells me that he knows I have something bothering me.

"Have no fear the boys are here!" I hear Paul yell and I smile. It had been a while since I have seen them with work and all. I give Paul and Sam a hug and then they go for Renee. Jasper kisses my cheek and heads for Alec. The two of them together is really growing on me.

"Hey, birthday girl," Jake says as he picks me off the ground hugging me. I giggle and I see one pissed off looking Edward.

"See, don't they look cute together?" Ren says as Paul sits on her lap.

"Ren, she's like my sister and Jake is like my brother and I would kick his ass if he ever made her cry," Paul says as I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm just throwing it out there that they should get together," Renee says pushing Paul away from her. "Bells, get on Jakes back I want to re-enact a photo. Sam and Paul stand on the side flexing and Jas, sit in front of Jake and look pretty with your chin resting on your fists."

We all laugh as we pose for the picture. I remember the photo she is talking about. I put my face cheek to cheek with Jake as the other boys pose. She takes the picture and we all laugh.

While we eat, Jake sits next to me and stays close to me the whole time. I think he wants to date me, but I really don't see him as anything other than a brother. I was going to sit next to Edward, but Tanya was always around him looking like an ugly smug bitch. Edward looks pissed, but I don't know what I can do. The worse Jake is doing is putting his arm over the back of my chair and eating off my plate, but that is something he has always done.

"Okay, children, I am going to bring out the cake and I swear on all that is holy, if one of you shove each other's face into the cake, I will be pissed," Ren says as we all look like we don't know what she is talking about.

"We are adults now," Sam says as Charlie chuckles knowing we had a cake fight last year.

"Adults my ass," Renee says with a huff walking away. The five of us bust out laughing as soon as she is out of sight.

"We just need to make sure she gets a piece this year," Jake whispers in my ear as I laugh and nod.

"I'm getting Tanya," I whisper back to him. Edward looks furious with me.

Ren comes out with the cake and everyone sings happy birthday. While Renee cuts the cake I see Jasper whispering to Alec and I know he's up to something. I laugh when Renee cuts a big chunk off and tells Charlie to put inside. She has no trust for in us for good reasons.

Everyone becomes creepy quiet as we start to eat our cake. My head is on a swivel and the boys all have mischief in their eyes. Tanya is shoving cake in her mouth as fast as she can like the heifer she is. I just want to pick up my cake and throw it at her.

"What the fuck, Alec!" Tanya screeches. My eyes bug out of my head when I see cake smooched in her face.

"God damn it, Jasper!" Ren says.

"What did I do?" he asks trying his damnedest not to laugh.

"Why do I even bother," she said taking the other half of the cake in the house. I didn't fail to notice that she was smirking as she walked away.

Then all of a sudden, I feel cake hit me in the side of the face. "That's what you get for making my naïve brother throw cake at me," Tanya bitches.

"Oh, hell no," I say grabbing a hand full of cake and throwing it the bitch herself. All you hear is gasps when my cake hits Edward instead of Tanya.

"I'm so sorry," I say to Edward as I start to back away. Charlie gets up followed by Rose and they go into the house with Renee. Edward takes his napkin and wipes his the cake out of his eyes. It really was a good throw just in the wrong direction.

"Come here," Edward says, but I'm not that stupid.

"I was trying to hit her," I say.

Edward picks up his plate and I head for the stairs letting out a girly screech. Sam yells cake fight and I look over my shoulder to see Edward coming after me as the cake flys. I hope my boys get Tanya good. I run to the back of the garage and I wait for Edward. I don't really want him to smooch cake in my face, but it would be worth it if he kissed me. I wait and wait looking at where he should have ran. I creep over to the side to look around the corner, but I don't see him. Then I feel him and scream as cake is in my face and Edward has his arm around my waist.

"Happy birthday," Edward says into my ear as I lick my lips.

"Thank you," I tell him as I look up to him. He leans over and kisses me and licks cake off my lips. I lick him back and laugh as we stand there close to one another.

"That boy is sitting to close to you," Edward says.

"I was gonna sit next to you, but Tanya's up your ass," I say with a pout. "I don't know how to act with you outside the house."

"I know. I just want this between us, because my family is just too nosy and opinionated. Just give me time," he says as he kisses me again. I'm a little hurt, because I feel like his dirty little secret, but then again this is all new, so I would let it slide for now. I grab the hose and start to clean my face. I help Edward get the cake off his face and then when he's done, a messy looking Emmett and Alec come over followed by the boys.

"Your mother is pissed, but that was so much fun!" Emmett says high fiving Alec.

"I don't think we have had that much fun in a while," Alec says with a very happy smile. "It was worth having to hear Tanya bitch." I laugh, because Alec, for the first time, sounds like a boy.

Once everyone is cleaned up, Renee starts to hand me presents. Like I thought, she gave me a picture frame that said friends till the end. The picture is of me and the boys from ten years ago with the picture she took today. I love it and it means so much to me. We have all grown up so much and into such beautiful people.

The boys got me a hat that is bright pink and say yes I'm a fucking bitch. I laugh because it's a cute gift. Emmett and his family gave me a hundred dollar gift card to the mall. Tanya even gave me a list of stores to shop at, so I could get better clothes. Have I said how much I hate her?

The last gift I open is from Edward. I may or may not have saved it for last. It's small, and I have no idea what it could be. My mouth hangs open when I see a very expensive looking charm bracelet. My smile grows when I see a wedding cake charm along with a tent charm. I laugh when I see a scotch glass, a couple dancing, a key, and a dollar sign. My eyes go wide, when I see a heart with a stone in the middle of it. On the back of the heart there is an engraving, but all it is, is a whole bunch of lines. I look up to Edward and smile brightly at him.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," I tell him as he nods at me.

"Omg, is that real?" Tanya almost shrieks.

"And?" Edward asks as if it's no big deal.

"That's a little extravagant for her," Tanya pouts.

"You can leave if you don't want to be here," Renee says slamming her hand on the table. I hold back my laughter when Tanya shuts up quickly. Best birthday ever.

* * *

This is my favorite chapter I think. Lol. Thanks to the girls for the help they give and thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for the way I have been posting. Weekitty and I are almost done writing as as soon as that happens you will have the whole story with in days!

"Morning," I say hugging into Edward's back as he cooks. I feel him chuckle rubbing my hands on his stomach. I place a kiss on his back before stepping back.

"I think we should have naked breakfast Monday, every week." Edward chuckles as he turns, looking me up and down.

"You may be able to talk me into that idea," he says before crashing his lips to mine. All of a sudden I am lying on the kitchen table and Edward is kissing me all over.

"Never feels like I've had enough. I always want more," Edward mumbles out. "I need to be inside of you." I look into his eyes and nod my head.

After having some heated sex, Edward drives us to the bank. He turns and looks at me, kissing me quickly before getting out of the car. I smile happily knowing that we may be moving slow, but we are moving along.

At lunch time Edward surprises me by taking me out for lunch. We are walking back slowly and my hand is itching to hold his, but I'm scared shitless. I don't want to push him too much, because I know he will go back a few steps.

"Edward!" I turn seeing a man about Edward's age come up to us. "Rose said you were back."

"Yeah, how are you, Riley?" Edward asks.

"I'm good, working away," Riley says. "You?"

Edward clears his throat.

"Trying to set up a security business for corporate companies." I frown when Riley looks like he's turning his nose up at Edward's line of work.

"Oh, that's good, must give you some time for yourself. I know I never get a moment, there's always one of my patients giving birth. I need to be on my toes. They trusted me to bring their bundle of joy into the world. But I love it and I moved up the line real fast. I am even opening my own practice, just waiting on a few good guys to get back to me. It's a shame you dropped out to go into the Army. I think you would've enjoyed working under me." Riley adds on a little chuckle at the end.

I roll my eyes. "Hey, I'm a friend of Edward's," he says just noticing me. "You're Tanya, right?" I glare at him.

"No!" Riley looks surprised at my out burst and chuckles.

"Alec? Wow your doctor did a real great job." I move to hit the fucker. I'm not sure what I found to be the biggest insult, him thinking I was Tanya, or him thinking I was a boy. Hell, who am I kidding? Tanya wins hands down.

"No, Riley, this is Isabella. She works with me and rents a room from me, all right?" I glare at Edward and walk away. He just made me feel like I was just some girl.

"Isabella wait." I ignore Edward's call and carry on walking.

"Isabella!" Edward calls again as I walk into the bank. When I get to the staff room, Edward pulls me into the security office.

"Please, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." I shrug my shoulders trying not to look at him.

"Please, baby, I'm sorry." I feel his lips against my neck as he starts to place soft kisses there.

"Please, forgive me. Riley always had the right girl, knew what to say... I didn't know what to say to him. He thought you were my niece and nephew, it freaked me out a little." Again I shrug him off me and walk away from him. Within seconds Edward has me against the wall, towering over me caging me in. He looks down at me and I can see the passion in his eyes. Everything I see in his eyes tells me that he's trying to own me, and it makes me wet.

"Isabella, please, I-you mean so much more to me. I just never know what to say. I'm afraid, just please bear with me. I'll make this up to you tonight. I will worship your whole body. What do you say, six orgasms to make up for my rude behavior?" I swallow and look at him as his other hand travels up my leg. When I don't say anything, he keeps counting.

"Seven? Eight? Hell, let's just say ten." Before I can agree, he crash his lips on mine. His hand keeps going up my skirt and his fingers push my panties aside. He starts to rub me and my brain can't catch up. I know he is distracting me, but before I know it, I'm cumming hard.

"That's one down, nine to go," Edward say with a smile walking away from me. I take a few moments to pull myself together, before walking out after him.

That night was the first night he went down and on me. He was good at it too and I knew I wanted him to do it every day. He didn't give me ten orgasms, because when he got to number seven, I was ready to pass-out. He was like the energizer bunny!

Sex seemed to be our thing. Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but I want more than just sex with him. I know we need to talk, but I'm scared he'll run for the hills if I say too much...

~~ML~~

A few days later, Edward and I walk into work looking overly happy. He woke me up this morning with the best sex of my life. Every time with him gets better and better. I look at Edward one last time, before walking to my desk to start my day. The day seems to go so slow, most of the time I can feel Edward's eyes on me.

"Hey, babies." I look up seeing Jake standing in front of me.

"Hello, this isn't your bank," I say frowning at him.

"Yeah, I know," Jake says as he starts to fidget and move from foot to foot. "I came to take you out for lunch." My eyes go to Edward as he walks by growling at Jake.

"Sorry, I don't get off till one, but can you come back?" I ask as Jake smiles happily at me.

"Okay, I'll see you at one." Jake walks backwards giving me a wave before turning around and walking out of the bank. One o'clock seems to come even more slowly, most likely, because I am so hungry. By the time I clock out, I'm ready to eat a three course meal, twice.

"So, where are we going?"

"I thought Chinese?" Jake says as I nod. I give him a smile and he grabs my hand and leads me across the street.

"So, are you enjoying working at the bank?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's been a lot of fun." Jake chuckles and opens his mouth, but then close it again.

"So, how are things going with Mr. stuffy? I swear I really don't know how you put up with the guy." I glare at Jake.

"Hey, knock it off he's my b-" I clear my throat stopping the word boyfriend from coming out. That's something I should ask Edward before I tell my friends. "Friend." Why does that feel so wrong, dirty even, it almost breaks my heart to say it. "Don't talk shit about him," I say as Jake swallows a few time and holds his hands up.

"I forgot you stick up for the loners." I place my fork down and stand up, but Jake pulls me down again.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please don't go. I haven't seen you in ages." I sigh and sit back down.

"No, more dissing Edward," I says with a nod. "And you saw me a few days ago at my party." Jake frowns.

"Yeah, but we didn't get to spend time with you. So how about we go out tonight for dinner and a movie like the old days?" I smile at Jake remembering how the boys and I used to go out every two weeks, it was awesome and we always had a great time.

"I would love to Jake, but I really can't afford it this week." Jake looks at me biting his lip.

"I was going pay for you, please just say yes?" I sigh knowing that a night out would be good.

"Yes," I say with a smile and Jake seems to be pleased. I know deep down I will have to talk to him about this crush he has developed, but I don't want to hurt him. Unlike the rest of the guys, he doesn't do so well with girls and has been hurt a few times now.

Lunch seems to fly by, and I missed Edward a lot more than I thought I would. Jake walks me back to the bank and I turn to thanks him before I walk through the door.

"Thanks for having lunch with me," I say with a smile. I lean in to give him a hug and pull back. "I'll see you at eight for our date," Jake say with a smile. I swallow and go to tell him that it's not a date, but people talking stop me.

"Oh, young love, so sweet. I remember being that age." Jake smiles happily at the older couple and I feel my heart sink. I let out a small sigh knowing that it would be best to tell him about what I feel for him and even more so what I feel for Edward. I also know this needs to be done one on one, so it will have to wait.

"Jake, I need to go to work now," I say walking away quickly. My head starts to think of the best way to let him down gently. By the time the end of my shift comes, I feel like my head's about to burst, but I still need to attend my night class. I quickly change and go to meet Edward outside the bank. I am hoping that he could help me out with what I need to say to Jacob. I frown looking around not seeing his car.

I dig my cell out to call him, but his phone goes right to voice mail. I sigh and send him a text. After waiting for ten minutes I sigh and walk to the college arriving five minutes late, which in turn, makes the professor not allow me into his class. I rub my head and sit outside near a tree waiting for Jake to pick me up.

I look over my calendar seeing that I'm not just late for class. I take a couple of deep breaths and look again. I see that I am over a week late. Shit, please, please, god let this be stress. I mean, the wedding, moving, starting a new job, college are all meant to be highly stressfully. Stress has effected my cycle before.

"Hey, Bell's, you ready?" I turn looking at Jake and feel a pain in my chest, as he stands there with an amazing bouquet of flowers. I stand up and try to smile at him.

"Jake, they're beautiful, you really shouldn't have," I say.

Jake just bites his lip. "Can we just head to the park?" I ask and he frowns, but nods his head at me. I sit on the roundabout and Jake sit opposite me.

"I should've said this earlier, but I was afraid that I would hurt you," I chuckle looking down knowing I need to be honest. "I was afraid I would lose you. I've just lost too much already, and I don't want to lose anything more or anyone else." Jake looks at me sadly.

"You are my friend, my best friend, and I love you. You have a place in my heart..." Jake start to smile at me, but I shake my head at him.

"As my brother. I'm sorry and I really should have my head and heart examined, because you are a great guy. Any girl should want you. But I don't feel that for you, I'm really sorry," I say as Jake looks at me pleadingly.

"But everyone thinks we would be perfect together. Just try, Bella," he begs. I just shake my head at him.

"I am in love with someone. He's everything I want. I think about him all the time. I want to make him happy and I want to spend all my time wrapped in his arms." Jake shakes his head looking at me with anger.

"Edward?!" he says through gritted teeth and I nod my head.

"He's too old for you! You really think he would want you? He wants some boring woman like Mrs. Cope." I shake my head at him. "He's not right for you! He will never love you the way that I love you. I know you and what you want. Does he want Bella or Isabella?" I shrug my shoulders, because I have no idea if he wants me or someone else.

"Please, Bella, I swear I will love you till we die." I can't help chuckling.

"And they say romance is dead." Jake frowns at me and then crashes his lip on to mine.

I push him back from me, but he just holds my head not letting me go. "See, you felt something, right?" I shake my head at him and start to feel sick. I look at him, then run away to the nearby trees and start to throw up.

"Jezz, Bella, that's a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?" I turn and glare at him.

"No, I don't think it's an overreaction for someone I trusted forcing themselves on me." Jake sighs.

"You enjoyed it, I know you did," I close my eyes and take a deep breath until I feel Jake start to kiss my neck.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I will kiss your lips as soon as you wash mouth out or something," he says with a chuckle.

"JAKE! I don't love you and right now I'm trying to hold myself back from kicking the shit out of you. Get off me, because you will never have me as anything but a friend!" I scream out at him. I see flash of hurt in his eyes and he huffs.

"When Edward tells you that he doesn't want you, don't come crying to me!" I watch as he turns and walk away from me.

I look around and sit back down on the end of the slide. I pull my cell out trying to get hold of Edward. Again it just goes to voice mail. I close my eyes knowing that Renee and Charlie are both at work. I let out one more sigh, before walking the eight miles home.

I walk in and see that the house is completely dark. I kick my shoes off and wash up before looking at Edward's door. I decide that I really need a hug. I open the door and move to his bed.

"Hey, Edward," I say softy. He looks at me and I see that he's looking angry.

"Can I sleep in your bed? I really need to cuddle," I say slowly, worried over the fact he looks so hurt.

"I don't think that a good idea. I'm sure Jake will cuddle you if you give him a call, or was it just a quick fuck for old times sake?" I shake my head knowing we are back to him thinking I'm a whore.

I walk away knowing I'm too tired to argue with him. "Hope he was worth it, because I don't fuck girls that are getting fucked by every guy they're "friends" with." I slam his door closed, charging his bed and start hitting him.

"You are a fucking asshole! Why are we always back to you thinking that I spread my legs? Huh, what make you think I slept with him?!" I say as I hit him.

"It's almost one in the morning, Isabella!" he yells as I shake my head.

"I know! It took me almost an hour to work up enough courage to tell Jake all I saw in him was a brother. I ended up being very blunt with him, because he forced a kiss on me. Let's say he didn't take my rejection well and he left me at the park. So I spent the last two hours walking home!" Edward pales and I move away from him.

"Why did you say you would go on a date with him then?" I sigh looking at him.

"I thought it was going to be the usually gang. I didn't know he thought it was a date until he said date at the bank. Then I realized I had misunderstood him. I didn't want to have it out with him in front of people." Edward pulls his hair as he looks at me.

I walk away heading toward his door. "Come to bed, baby, you said something about needing a cuddle." I shake my head no.

"I think you're right, that's not a good idea." I open his door only for him to push it close.

"Let me make it up to you?" Edward starts to kiss me and I shake my head no again.

"This can't keep happening. You can't keep hurting me and think having sex with me will make up for it." I hear Edward sigh.

"I know, baby. I will try harder not to get so jealous." I feel myself relax in to him.

"If you call me a whore one more time, that's it, whatever's between us is done for good." I feel him nod his head. "I mean it, I am not a whore." I feel him kiss me.

"I know. I just get jealous. I hate that you have all these guys all over you and they all know you so well and it seems they all know the real you. I don't share well. I'll try harder. I'm sorry for hurting you."

~~ML~~

The next two weeks fly by. Edward and I have seemed to have moved closer. Our touches have been filled with more love. I also feel like we have been making love instead of having just sex. Jake on the other hand, I still haven't heard from him. He doesn't return my texts and strangely it's been Alec that has been listening to my concerns and guilt over what happened.

"You've still been sick, baby B?" I turn and nod my head at Alec.

"That's been almost two week now. I think you should get checked over, want me to call my papa." I chuckle and shake my head.

"Na, it's just stress. I've never been good at handling it. I was like this when my parents died."

"Well, sugar, you got me, and I will find something to help settle that little tummy for yours."

"Fucking sick of people letting fags into our colleges." I turn and glare at the fucktard.

"Well, I'm sick of assholes thinking their opinions needs to be heard." The guy who spoke rudely turns and looks me up and down.

"Well, sweetie pie, I have a cock and I will give you a good fucking. It will be better than that fucker could ever give you." I move toward the guy, but Alec pulls me out of the dining hall.

"Baby b, calm down. This is not good for your stresses levels." I look at Alec then blot down to the restroom.

"Okay, girl, your breasts have been sore, you're sick all the time... how late are you?" I look at him as I wash my mouth.

"Missed one period, but it will be two in a few days." Alec raises his eye brow at me.

"Thought so. Here you go, honey I had a feeling about this last week." I look at his hand seeing a pregnancy test.

"Get going, I want to know if I'm going to have a cousin." I shake my head and go into the stall to take the test.

I walk out to find Alec fixing his makeup. "We'll know in three minutes," I say.

"Don't worry honey pie, Edward loves you any fool can see that." I take a deep breath hoping he's right.

"Hey! This is a women's bathroom," a girl screeches.

"Yeah it is, and it takes more than a pussy and tits to make a girl," Alec snaps at her. The chick just glares at us and walks out.

"Ready for this, Baby b?" I close my eyes and nod my head.


	11. Chapter 11

I park my car taking some deep breaths. I really can't believe I'm going to tell Edward that I'm in love with him, and I want us to be a couple. Then I need to tell him I'm pregnant, that we are going to have a baby. I'm so fucking scared that he won't want me, that he'll think I got pregnant to trap him. I close my eyes and pray he won't hate me, that he will be there for our baby. If I was to get very little from him money or relationship wise, that would be fine, but I want him to want his child.

I get out of my car and walk to the house and frown seeing a Pink Mazda MX-5 Miata. I snort at the license plate that says B 5EX E. Knowing that it's Tanya's car, oh the joys.

I open the door and walk to the living room where I can hear Edward talking.

"Tanya, this really has nothing to do with you. What I do with Isabella is my choice. If I choose to have sex with her or not, that's nobody business but mine, and no I am not going to ask her to marry me, why would I do that? I am not dating her." I stop and just look at Edward's back. Tanya looks up and smirks at me.

"Are you sure? Alec and Charlie think you like her and that you're prefect for each other." Edward drops his head running his hands through his hair.

"Look, I find her sexy, really sexy. She's smarter than she thinks, but she's a kid. Her driving leaves a lot to be desired, she's spontaneous, and never thinks before she speaks. She's always late, no matter if I drag her out of here on time, she's still bloody late and makes me late, which I hate. She hangs out with only guys. The only female I see her with is Renee. She shows too much of herself off and flirts with any guy that looks her way. She was living in a trailer, _a trailer_. I know that there will never be anything but sex between Isabella and me. But she's family and I wanted her safe. I am just trying to help her out by letting her stay here, just like I would anyone else." I wipe the tears that are starting to fall.

"So you feel sorry for her? That's why you have been really nice and allowing her to stay? You do know that she has been around the block, but yet you have been stupidly sleeping with her? I really wish you would have listened to me, when I told you she was a whore! You should throw her out on her ass, or better yet, you should leave Isabella, do the right thing. You now know that you're not wanted here."

"Well," I say clearing my throat. "This whore is going to go pack," I say walking past them.

"Isabella!" Edward calls, but I don't stop. I grab my bags and start to throw my clothes in.

"Please, stop and let me explain." I shake my head at him and carry on filling my bags. He steps in front of me grabbing my arms.

"I don't want you to leave! Please, I can explain. It's not what you think." I shake my head at him and brush him off.

"It's fine, okay? It's my fault, so don't worry yourself over this. This is on me," I say dumping my clothes into the bags.

"Isa..." I cut him off by shaking my head.

"You should have said that you didn't want me living here! I would have moved out! Thank you for helping me." I zip up my bag and grab hold of it.

"Please don't leave. I want you here." I glare at him.

"As what, your whore? I can't live with someone who thinks that of me. Someone who thinks I sleep around." I nudge him out the way and walk out to my car, putting my bag in the trunk. I run back inside to grab the rest of my bags and start to dump my stuff into them.

"Told you I'd get you out of here," Tanya says and Edward glares at her.

"That you did, Tanya, well done," I say moving around her.

"Tanya, what the hell? Did you plan this?" Edward asks shocked.

"What? No, you shouldn't get teased," Tanya says smugly.

"After all, you said she slept around. You're nothing but a dirty wh..." I cut Tanya off by slapping her across the face.

"Fuck you, Tanya, and fuck the horse you fucked on the way here. You are a spiteful, malicious, evil bitch. I have slept with two guys, two. Jasper once over a year ago and I've slept with Edward ten times, that's it. You've fucked more people and have had sex with more than that in one night. So what right do you have to call me a whore?!" I scream out, "Malicious bitch!"

"You came from nothing, you are nothing. You have no right being here. Look at you, you're scum, and that alone makes you a whore." Tanya flips her hair, and I shake my head walking out.

"Isabella, please, please give me one more chance," Edward pleads holding my car door and I shake my head at him. "You can't drive like this, come back inside. I'll leave giving you time to calm down. Let me call Renee." I look at him and his face is full of pain, but I shake my head at him. I can feel myself caving.

"Isab- Bella..." I feel angry when I hear him call me Bella for the first time.

"No, you don't get to call me that. That's my name for my friends to call me, and you have shown me that you are not my friend." Edward gulps, but keeps looking at me.

" . . .DOWN!" I say with my voice full of hate. I watch as his face falls even more. He drops his eyes and nods his head, moving away from my car. As soon as he takes two steps back, I speed away from the house.

I pull over as soon as the house falls out of sight and end up curled up in the backseat and cry. It's nightfall when I turn up at Renee's. She's still at work, but Charlie sees me and takes me in the house and just lets me cry on him.

~~ML~~

I wake hearing Renee and Charlie's whispers. "I'm going to kill him, then Tanya. This is my fault." I open my eyes slowly, hearing the pain in her voice.

"He loves her. I swear he does. He's just afraid. He's called here every ten minutes. He's worried about her," Charlie says softly, but Renee lets out a huff.

"I knew this would happen. He was too old for her. I should have put a stop to it, but I honestly thought it was harmless flirting. I've failed," Renee says and I sit up so fast, I feel dizzy and then sick. I run past both of them to the bathroom.

"Bella, are you okay?" I wave my hand at Charlie and feel Renee pulling my hair back.

"She fine, it's the stress, she's been like this since she was a kid." After being sick non-stop for ten minutes, Renee and Charlie leave me there, so I can get washed up. I'm in the bath, when I hear a soft knock on the door.

I watch as Renee walks in. "Hey, chick, got you some clothes." I nod my head and she sits on the toilet.

"So?" she asks. "Is it true...you and Edward?" I feel the tears starting to fall and nod my head at her. "What the hell were you thinking? He's older than me!" I look at her as I try to stop my sobbing.

"I love him." I watch as Renee's face pales and she looks at me in shock.

"What?" she says after a few moments, I chuckle a little.

"I fell in love with him, but he doesn't want me that way." Renee rubs her head.

"Charlie says he loves you, too." I shake my head at her. "Look, finish your bath and come tell me what's been happening." I nod at her and she kisses my head.

"I'll go and get my gun loaded just in case I need it." I chuckle and she raises her eyebrow at me to say she's not kidding.

I wash my hair and put on Renee's sweats and what I'm sure is Charlie's old college shirt. I walk in slowly and sit on the sofa.

"What do you want to know?" I ask not looking at them.

"Everything," Renee says sitting next to me.

I take a deep breath and tell them the whole story; though there were times where Renee looked angry and hurt.

"I'm not sticking up for Edward here, but hear me out." I wait for Charlie to go on. "When I first met you, I thought, which I now know you weren't, but I thought you were hitting on me." I look at him in shock.

"Bells, honey, you are a very friendly person. You always give people, even the ones you haven't met, great big smiles. You tend to touch their arms softly. It took me a few months to realize this was just who you were. Edward is still really new to you and he is very passionate. He's always had a jealous streak as well. But, put yourself in his shoes, how would you feel, if he had loads of girls over? Say Carmen, Catharina, Sophia, and Kate, and he was interacting with them the way you do with the boys." I feel pain in my chest as I see the images in my head.

"But I have known them..." Charlie shakes his head at me.

"I know, but think about how it would look to him. I don't think he meant to call you a whore. I'm sure Tanya was putting words in his mouth, or made you feel he was saying things more harshly than what he was. Edward's not really good at talking to women," Charlie chuckles out.

"I still remember when he first asked Kate out. It sort of sounded like he was insulting her. She really did a number on him. She was really friendly with the boys, but always told Edward they where her friends. Then when they split up, she told him the only good thing about their relationship was the sex." I frown feeling bad for Edward and kind of understanding the way he was.

"He shouldn't have brought his insecurity and piled them on to you," Charlie says giving me a wink. He gets up and answers his cell, which must have been on vibrate.

I look at Renee, who's been really quite. "Why didn't you tell me about what went down with Jake? You should have called me. I would've left work to come and get you." I sigh and rub my head. Renee sighs and moves a little away from me and pats her lap. I smile and lay my head down as she starts to run her fingers through my hair.

"What am I going to do with you, chick? Thank God, you were safe." I swallow, but don't say anything.

"The last thing you need right now is a baby tying you and Edward together forever. This way it's a clean break and you both can move on and learn from this." I hold in my sob. The thought of Edward with anyone but me hurts. I know I can't just forgive him this time. I won't go back to just sex with him. I need to think of the baby first.

"Edward, this really isn't a great idea, you should come back another day." I sit up and look at the living room door.

"Please, Charlie, I need to see her. I need to explain." I close my eyes at the hurt and sadness in Edward voice.

"Baby? Please, let me talk to you. Let me tell you how sorry I am." I open my eyes seeing Edward looking down at me. I shake my head no at him and start to play with Charlie's shirt.

"You son of a bitch!" Renee screams and I watch in horror as she jumps up and slaps Edward across the face.

"You treat my sister, my baby sister, who's just a kid like your personal whore? Then you sit and talk shit about her to the fucking little bitch who made her school years hell? To think that you can come into my home and say you're sorry? That's gonna fix it?" I stand up and walk away, not able to listen to this anymore.

"Renee, you don't know what's between Isabella and me," Edward says harshly.

"I do, because Bella told us everything. I don't condone what she did or the way she behaved, but you treated her like she was some whore you picked up. This is for the best. I'll come by and pick up anything she left, but you will have nothing to do with her."

"Baby..." I turn and look at Edward who looks as close to crying as I am. I shake my head at him and look down as I walk away from him.

~~ML~~

It's been one week, one whole week and Edward and I have barely spoken to each other. I only lasted one night at Renee's. Hearing my sister chant Charlie's name was enough for me to beg Jasper and Alec to let me stay with them. Thankfully, they said yes and I'm now crashing in their spare room. Which due to the way they organized their home, is on the opposite side of their flat to their room, so I don't hear them.

Both Jasper and Alec have been great and are the only ones that know that I'm pregnant. Alec even made me an appointment with some doctor he knew that was good at his job, but was a bit of an ass.

My appointment is for today. I'm still getting sick, but it's nothing I can't handle. There's a part of me that wants to run and tell Edward about the baby in hopes that he will want it. I want to put our past behind us and for him to be there for me, for the baby, but I can't help still feeling so dirty. I keep hearing Edward's words saying all that was between us was sex. It hurts so much and I know that I am a coward for not facing him and talking to him.

"Baby B?" Alec is staring at me.

"You ready to go?" I nod and head to pick up my bag. When I walk out of the office, I see Alec is talking with Edward.

I watch Edward hand him money only for Alec to shake his head and give it back to him. Edward starts to pull at his hair and looks at Alec pleadingly. Alec leans in and starts to poke Edward's chest. Alec then looks at me and winks. Edward follows his stare and I see his eyes flash with worry as he looks at me. Edward looks back at Alec and nods his head putting away his wallet.

"Come, Baby B, we need to get going." I let out a sigh and walk over to them.

"Bab-Isabella, hope you have a nice lunch." I turn and look at him and nod my head.

"I'm sure I will, Edward, bye." I walk away with Alec and hear Edward's faint good bye as I do.

"Listen, girly, I know he hurt you, and I know more because of Tanya, but you should hear him out." I turn and look at Alec who's driving slowly to my appointment, anything over thirty has me throwing up.

"I did not say forget, and just because you forgive someone doesn't mean you go and have them in your life the way you did. That little sugar lump in there will interlock you both for the rest of your lives. Talk to him, so he can be there as a friend for when she arrives." I nod my head at him.

"I know, I'm just scared. I don't want him to think badly of me anymore than he already does. I don't think I could handle him thinking I did this to trap him." Alec sighs and looks at me.

"Bella, you are angry that he doesn't trust you. Sounds as if you are just as unsure as he is. Really, you two should talk and he won't think you trapped him. What do you have to lose? He's not in your life right now, not even as a friend, and you're both hurting." I sigh and nod my head.

"Will you and Jasper tell him with me?" Alec chuckles, but nods his head at me.

"Only if I have free reign on the baby shower." I nod my head with a giggle.

"You and parties. Sure sounds like a deal, if I'm still alive after Renee finds out and doesn't kill me." I chuckle and get out of the car and walk to the doctor's office.

"Maybe I should tell her first?" Alec rolls his eyes at me.

"Hello," the nurse says and she looks me up and down with a frown and a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, Natasha, my friend, Isabella Swan here, has an appointment with Dr. Biers. Do you think you could tell him she's here without the eye roll? You look like you were just eating something sour. Oh, I should add that blue does nothing for you." I hold back my chuckle at the little body movement Alec adds to his speech. Natasha just looks at him stunned and does what he asked.

Alec and I sit and talk away, till my name is called. Thankfully, Alec comes with me. I really didn't want to be alone. We are sitting down waiting for Dr. Biers to come in and see me.

"Hello Miss_" the doctor cuts off and I turn to him with a surprised look, seeing Riley standing there smiling at me.

"Isabella, right? Edward's friend?" I swallow and nod my head and look at Alec who just waves me off.

"Edward didn't tell me you were pregnant, where is he?" I swallow and glare at Alec who hits my arm.

"He's working," I say as he sits down next to me.

"Yes, starting your own business can be hard, even if it's security." I narrow my eyes at Riley.

"I'm sure Edward will do great. He has really great ideas and I know that the bank has been real pleased with his work and input. Hell, even the government's after him to help train their men." Okay that was mostly a lie, but Riley doesn't need to know that.

"Oh, that's good. Okay, Isabella, you are eight weeks and two days, and that there is your baby." I look at the screen and smile. I feel Alec hold my hand. The rest of the appointment goes by and I really have no idea what was said. I arrive back at the bank and Edward gives me a small smile. I give him one back and frown when I can't find my name badge. I sigh and hope Mr. Banner doesn't see that I don't have it on. I try and think where I put it. One would think this pregnancy is messing with my head. I never seem to be able to think straight.

At the end of my shift, I walk out and see that Edward's in his car waiting, I think.

"Edward," I say softly. He looks at me in shock.

"Bab-Isabella, something wrong?" I shake my head at him.

"I think we need to clear the air. You know my sister's married to your brother and all. Your nephew is dating my best friend and is becoming one of my friends. I don't think this awkwardness between us is fair to them, so can we talk?" Edward looks at me sadly as if he is in pain.

"That sounds good, when?" Edward barely gets out.

"I have class tonight and I am working this Saturday, so how about Sunday?" Edward only nods his head focused on the ground.

I walk away and take a few deep breaths. "Baby?" Edward says as he grabs a hold of my arm.

"Have I hurt you too much? Is this it? Are we only going to ever be friends? Please, tell me I still have a chance with you." I shake my head at him.

"Don't ask me that now, because you won't like my answer. I'm sorry. I am really trying here, but I can't get your words out of my head and I still see Tanya's smug grin." Edward drops his hand and nods his head at me.

"I'll see you on Sunday then." I give him a small head nod and walk away quickly.

* * *

I will update again Friday. Next I am going to say you will probably only get one update, but the next one is in Edward's POV!


	12. Chapter 12

Edward point of view

My eyes always drift back to her. It doesn't matter how many times I try not to, I look her way or to where she is. I always find her within a moment. It used to bring a smile to my face, but now all it brings is pain to my heart. She use to look happy, cheerful, like nothing in the world mattered, but now all I see is pain and sadness. Her puffy eyes, left behind from her crying herself to sleep and there's no one to blame but me. I am the one that broke this beautiful, crazy girl and that alone kills me.

It was a little over three months ago that I first met her. I was at my brother, Charlie's, home. I had just retired from the army and was meeting the love of his life. I will admit, I wanted to hate Renee, but I couldn't. She was such a beautiful, caring woman, and just right for Charlie. We were waiting for her and her little sister Bella-Isabella to come over so we could go for a family dinner and talk about their upcoming wedding.

They were late and I hated it. Lateness was never acceptable in the army and after being enlisted for ten years, it was a hard habit to break. Renee came in and I heard her and Charlie doing their couple stuff as they walked toward me. They walked in and I could see why Charlie was so taken by Renee, she was beautiful. He moved to the side and I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. All I wanted to do was fuck her and watch her creamy looking skin flush as she came. Then, when I looked at more than her beauty, I realized how small she was and I was sickened by myself. How could I have such a dirty thought about a child?

She is a child, only nineteen, she was eighteen at that point and I couldn't stop wanting her. Even her inability to sit quietly didn't turn me off. The lust that was building up in me was overwhelming. Her eye rolls, god her eye rolls made me want to punish her. I wanted to hurt her so good.

I ended up spending time with her and I got to see what an amazing and strong girl she was, but with a mouth on her. When she was teaching me how to dance, I knew I really wanted her. It was more than lust. I felt something more toward her. I even started to try and run into her, which worked some of the time. When she told me about why she needed a job, I called Mr. Banner and asked him to hire her. He was not willing, at first, to give what he felt was a too young of a girl a job, but when I told him that I would install new software and security at his bank for half the price, he caved. The day my brother was getting married, I was going to ask her out on a date. I was scared shitless. I had only asked one girl out before and she slapped me before saying yes a week later.

So I thought I needed to have a drink, which led to two and before I knew it, I was drunk and fucking her hard. When I woke up the next morning, she wasn't there and I was worried I hurt her. I found her a little while later at her trailer. We spent the day together and I knew that I wanted her again, but not as a fuck buddy. She deserved better than that and I knew my behavior for the night before may have led her to think that was all I wanted. So I did something I now see as stupid, but at the time, it made sense. I pretended that nothing happened. I was giving us a do over. That way I could ask her out properly. Take her on a few dates, and then make love to her.

I was so pleased that she moved in with me. The first two days were great, and then THEY, her boys, as she called them, started coming over. They were very graphic and made it sound like she and they were all fuck buddies. When I looked at her though, she looked so pure. My heart told me I was mistaken, but my head laughed and told me to open my eyes and ears.

They kept coming over and touching her, I hated it. I wanted to throw them out of my house. It was clear Jacob liked her. Half the time his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was panting and drooling over her. Then there was Jasper. It was clear that she had slept with him, and he was her first everything, I fucking hated it.

I didn't mean to make it sound like I was calling her a whore, but when she called me out on it, I denied it as my head was still screaming at me. I took her to a night club to make up for it. My jealous side had shown brightly that night. The thought of her being with another man made me feel like I was going to go crazy. Then again, drinking around her when she was being sexy as hell wasn't the best idea either. I wake to find that yet again I took advantage of her, and again I pretended that didn't happen.

I tried to show her that I cared. I even sorted out her draws and made her bed, but she hated it and accidentally hit me in the eye. The only good thing that came from it was the fact that I got her to go camping with me.

Fuck, camping was great! I wish I could stay locked away with her. When she talked about skinny dipping, I had to hold the hot poker to stop myself for fucking her like an animal. I knew I had to get her out of there before I lost control. I would have hurt her for sure. I told her that I wouldn't have sex with her when I was drunk, she deserved better than that. I asked her to get some wood for me, knowing full and well there was enough.

It took me almost an hour to get my thoughts back in working order, when I realized Isabella hadn't returned. I went out looking for her, and was terrified when I couldn't locate her. I decide to head back to the cabin to collect anything I would need to help, when I did find her. I was so relieved to see her sitting there reading. I saw her face and it was clear she had been crying, my heart broke to see that I did that to her.

I ended up drinking then and I sat next to her bed. I just stared at her sleeping form. She still looked sad and I hated it. We went fishing and we seemed to have put the night before behind us, until she fell in the water. I knew I had to get her back to the cabin and soon. When I was warming her up, she started kissing me and I knew I should have pushed her way, but I wanted...needed her.

That time it was her that pretended that it didn't happen and I knew then she didn't want me. We were becoming, despite my efforts, fuck buddies. I tried to put everything behind me and just watch out for her. That worked perfect till Isabella and I walked in on Charlie and Renee getting it on. That was the night I knew I wanted any part I could get of this beautiful girl in my life. If that was only as a fuck buddy, I was going to take it. And take it I did. I loved that she allowed me to touch her, be inside her, and I was as often as I could. I still seemed to hurt her and I knew I couldn't buy her a gift or flowers, because she would laugh in my face. Okay, I knew she wouldn't do that, but I was worried she would laugh on the inside.

Her birthday gave me the chance to give her a really special gift. One that she wouldn't even be aware of. The smile on her face told me everything I thought I needed to know. She was perfect for me. I just had to figure out how to tell her.

Things were going so well, till Jacob took her out for lunch. When he dropped her off, he was boasting about their date. I felt like my heart was getting crushed as Jacob spent the next hour telling me all about his plans that all led to my girl being in his bed. At the end of my shift, I drove home going straight to bed. It was an hour later that I was woken up with her coming in to my room asking for a hug. I sent her away, telling her I was done. When she started screaming and slapping me as she explained what really happened, I felt like the biggest prick-asshole that ever lived. I begged her to forgive me, my heart was yelling at me to say I love you, but it crushed me when she said if I called her a whore again we were done. I pulled her to me, knowing that yet again I called her a horrible word without meaning to.

Then I made the biggest fuck up of my life. I let Tanya into our home. She kept going on and on and on about Isabella and how she saw her fucking some guy at the college. She gave me such good details, I felt my heart break. She said I was getting taken for a ride and not the good kind. I just wanted her to shut up. I wanted her to believe that I was okay with anything Isabella was doing, but everything I said came out wrong and Isabella heard every word I said. I tried to stop her, but the pure heart break in her eyes, in her voice, hit me so hard that I saw it then, clear as fucking day, she was in love with me. She wanted me. She was always trying to show me, but I had my head too far up my own ass that I couldn't see it. I had hurt her so many times. I watched her drive away. I wanted to follow her, but I knew I needed to calm down and think of a way for her to forgive me. When I got back to our home, Tanya was throwing Isabella's bed sheet out of her room. I lost it! I dragged her out of my house and into my car. I dumped her outside of her parents' home and made it clear that I did not want to see her anytime soon.

I have been trying to get Isabella to talk to me, but I can't figure out how. I know she lives with Alec and Jasper. They are looking after her, but I still worry about her. They wouldn't take my money and I told them both I was worried about her losing too much weight. I knew she had lost a little before she left me, but I put my foot down on her skipping meals. I had already started to make her eat the food I bought. I even started buying her sugar treats, but this last week her weight loss is showing so much more. She looks run down, pale, and just plain old ill. I have no one to blame but myself.

She went to lunch with Alec and I'm so jealous that it wasn't me. I want to be with her so badly, but I just don't think I could ever find the right words to make her believe me. When she got back, she looked sadder, if that was possible. I could see the conflict that was written all over her face.

I'm waiting in my car. I need to see her and to make sure she is okay. I can't go home without knowing. When I see her walking toward the parking lot, I acted like I was sending a text. I was even able to act startled when she walked up to my car.

She says she wants to talk and I can't wait. I'm going home to write down everything I want to say when I think of it. I don't care if I'm talking in circles, I need to tell her anything and everything that is on my mind. I know I'm starting off with I love you. I hope that gets me one foot through the door with her.

It's Saturday afternoon and I'm walking through the park. I'm counting down the hours and making sure I have everything down on paper that I want to say to her. I'm walking around the park because I'm nervous. I have no clue as to what is going to happen tomorrow.

"Yo, Edward!" I hear. I know it's Biers without looking.

"Oh, hey," I say nodding my head in greeting.

"I'm glad to see you. Bella left this the other day in my office and she hasn't returned the office's calls," he says handing me Bella's badge. "Congratulations, by the way. I'm sorry you couldn't be there to see your little peanut. I'm sure Isabella has told you everything, but all looks good," he says as I just stand there and stare. Was I hearing him right?

"Thanks," I say looking at her picture. "How far along is she?"

"Eight to ten weeks, I can't remember off the top of my head. I have to go, I hope to see you at the next appointment."

He was saying that I'm going to be a father, right? I can't help but stand there and stare at the badge. There was no waiting until Sunday to talk to her. I jump in my car and head straight to Alec's. I knock on the door, but there's no answer. Then I remember that Bella has been having dinner with Renee and Charlie every Saturday. That really wasn't the place I wanted to have such a conversation, but I would do my best to keep it between the two of us.

My heart is pounding in my chest as I walk up to my brother's house. I really don't know what I want to say to her, but I won't leave till I know everything. I forego knocking on the door, because I won't have Renee refuse me. I walk through the door and I hear Bella's beautiful laughter. I have missed her so much and I'm hoping we can mend whatever is left of our relationship.

"Oh, hey, brother," Charlie says as I hear a fork clink the plate.

"Bella, we need to talk," I say ignoring Charlie.

"We are trying to have a meal," Renee says as I hold up the bank badge.

"Riley gave this to me," I tell her as she lifts her head. Her eyes go wide and she stands. I'm glad she will be talking to me.

"What is going on?" Charlie asks as I hold my hand out to Bella.

"I'll see you later, Ren," Bella says as she leaves, but doesn't take my hand.

"What's going on?" Renee asks this time as Bella gets her purse.

"We can go to my place, the boys went on an overnight trip," she tells me without looking at me.

"That's fine, wherever you are comfortable," I tell her trying to get her to look at me. "Please look at me."

"Neither of you are leaving until I know what's going on," Renee says standing in front of the door. I can say I'm honestly shocked when Charlie joins her.

"You two haven't talked in weeks, and all of a sudden you're ready to be alone with each other?" Charlie asks with a lot of concern. "Bella, you have been falling apart lately. I think it's best if you have your talk here, so if you need Renee, she's here."

"Whatever," Bella says as she turns and heads to the back porch. It's cold out, so I grab the blanket on the back of the couch as we pass through.

"I'm sorry you found out this way. I was going to tell you tomorrow," she tells me as I put the blanket around her shoulders. "I understand if you want to do a paternity test. I won't object. The only thing I'm asking of you is that you just love your child and be there for them."

"Bella... there is so much I want to say, but I left my list at home," I tell her as she narrows her eyes.

"Your list?"

"Yeah, I made a list because I knew there was so much I wanted to tell you, but I knew I would never say anything right," I tell her as she kind of smiles.

"You know you can just say what you need to," she tells me.

"I know, but it seems like every time I try to say something, it comes out all wrong," I tell her as she nods. "I don't think you're a whore."

"Thanks," she says sarcastically. "Tanya hates me. She will do anything in her power to see us fail or hate each other and I don't want that..."

"I'm sorry for her..."

"Wait, I have something to say and I need to get it out," Bella say clearing her throat. "I love you. I'm so in love with you and I don't want to live my life without you in it. I don't know what you want or how you feel, but I need you to know how I feel. I don't want to hide and be your dirty little secret. I want to be with you and I want everyone to know. I want our baby to have their mommy and daddy in their life. Like I said, I don't know what you want, but I needed you to know what I'm feeling and what I want," she says as tears slip down her face.

I get up and move closer to her. I need to comfort her. I pull one of the deck chairs as close as I can to the one she's sitting in and I take hold of her hand in mine. I give her a small smile as she looks me in the face.

"Okay, now it's my turn. You know I'm not good at the whole talking thing, but I'm gonna try. You drive me crazy in so many ways. I wanted to ask you out, but then the wedding happened and I wanted a re do so we could start right. That wasn't how it worked out obviously, but we can do that now, because I love you too. Tanya is a bitch for what she did and I'm an asshole for falling into her trap. I'm so sorry for everything that was said. I never meant a word of it. I just wanted her to shut up," I tell her as I wipe some of her tears away.

"I was coming home that day to tell you about the baby. Then I heard what was said and I knew there was no way you were going to want me and the baby. I was so scared of what you were going to say," she sobs as I pull her to my lap. I need to hold her and reassure her that I'm here to stay.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want you and our baby..."

"You're really pregnant?!" Renee half yelled as she whips open the patio door.

"You're too nosy for your own good," Bella says as she sort of hides herself behind me.

"You were on the pill," Renee says.

"You know I was never good at remembering it."

"Exactly! You're not ready to be a mother!"

"Renee, it's not all Bella's fault. It wasn't like I was using a condom," I say as Renee's eyes pop out of her head.

"We used one the first time," Bella says as I nod.

"No! This is not happening. You are not having a baby. You're nineteen, working at a bank, and going to night school. What kind of mother would you be? Bella what would Mom say..."

"Mom wouldn't be judging me like you are right now!" Bella yells at her sister. "Yeah, our parents would have been disappointed, but they would've never called me a bad mother. I love Edward..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? As soon as you had sex with Jasper you told me right away."

"Because I was mortified! When we were done, he told me he liked dick! What did you think I would have done?" Bella says as Charlie and I chuckle.

"You could have told me," Renee says looking sad.

"I just wanted to tell Edward first," Bella says sniffling. "I'm really tired, so I'm going home."

"I'll walk you out," I say as I take her hand. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I just ate."

"Oh yeah... dessert?"

"Okay," she says with a smile.

* * *

I know a day late but at least you are left in a good spot. I will try to update again Monday. If not I hope you all have a very merry Christmas!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Bella point of view**.

I take a deep breath and look at myself in the mirror. I sigh and huff before stripping again. "Baby B that's the fifth outfit you've put on. It's just dinner." I look at Alec and narrow my eyes at him.

"Edward's coming and I want to look good," I say with a small voice. "He always hates my clothes. The only thing I know he likes is what I wear to work!" Alec just sighs.

"Show him you, stop changing." I nod my head as I grab another outfit to try on. There must be something.

I throw on a top and a pair of jeans. I look in the mirror and sigh again. This just isn't working. Everything makes me look like a slut.

"Hi, Baby, you look great." I lift my eyes seeing a nervous Edward standing behind me. I turn from the mirror and shake my head.

"Sorry, I'm just going to change my top and I'll be..." Edward shakes his head and walks toward me.

"No, please you look great, don't change." I look to the mirror and pull at my shirt trying to make it longer.

"I'm so sorry, baby. You're fine, you always look great. I only hated what you had on because it made me want you more." Edward pushes my hair from my face and smiles at me as he pulls me to sit on my bed. I see Alec exit the room to give us privacy.

"Okay, I know that you don't want to live with me..." I shake my head still seeing the hurt form last night.

"That's not it. Just, I know if I move back we will end up having sex." Edward starts to pull at his hair looking at me.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," he says sounding like a teenage boy. I smile at him a little.

"Sex is great, really good, amazing, but I want more. I want to mean more," I say as I watch Edward's face light up.

"I do too," Edward says as he places his hand in my hair.

"Then we need to take things slowly and get to know each other. You know, go on dates?" I watch as Edward chuckles and raise his eyebrow.

"You seem really keen for the dates." I nod my head at him.

"I've never been on one, so you know, it would be cool to see what they're like." Edward frowns at me.

"Jasper never took you out?" I shake my head at him.

"God no, it was always the gang that went." Edward nods his head at me.

"What about Jacob?" I frown and swallow hearing a little hurt in his voice.

"It was not a date and he's still not talking to me, stubborn dog," I say in a huff.

"Okay, a date I can do. What about dating others? I really don't share well. I don't want to share," he says matter of factly. I nod my head in understanding.

"I only want to date you, and you better not date or even have a rumble in the bedroom with anyone else," I say with just as much conviction. Edward chuckles nodding his head. "I don't think we should have sex with each other either, just till we know each other and work out what we want." Edward looks at me and nods his head.

"I want to go to your appointments," Edward says sadly as he looks at my belly. "Please, I hate that I didn't get to see him." The pain in Edward voice hits me and I realize how selfish I had been.

"I'm sorry I- just –I." I stop and close my eyes trying to stop the stupid tears that keep falling.

"Hey, please don't cry. I understand, really I do, but please, I want to be a part of this, all of this." I nod my head at him.

"We need to talk more, no more hiding our feelings. I think we should talk if something is upsetting us as soon as we can. I'm not real good at it, as you've seen." I move closer to him and take hold of his hand.

"That sounds really good," I say with a teary smile. "Ready for some dinner?" Edward places a kiss on my head.

"Come on, Baby, show me what you made."

I walk out with Edward and start putting out dinner. "Can you tell Alec and Jasper dinner's ready?" Edward looks at the plates with a frown, before nodding his head.

I set all the plates down on the table as the three guys join me. "Baby, you know I love your cooking, right?" I look at him confused and he waves his hand at his plate.

"Oh, Alec and Jasper noticed that I was only sick with things that where high in fat, and sugar, you know yummy stuff. I have been eating healthy the last few days, and not been as sick." He gives me a confused look, but nods his head.

"That explains why you opted for my fruit bar, when I had chocolate." I roll my eyes and nod my head. God, do I miss chocolate.

Dinner goes well and Alec and I walk Edward out. "So, I'll drive behind you to college tomorrow night, and you make sure you call me if anything happens to Alec." I roll my eyes. Edward was a little worried when Alec and Jasper let it slip how sick I had been. Then with the visible weight loss, he insisted that he would follow me to and from college. He just wanted to make sure I was okay, at least until I stopped being sick every day.

"You worry too much," I say lightly and Edward starts to pull at his hair. "I know you mean well, so thank you."

I move to hug him, just needing to hold him and smell him. Edward seems to move forward at the same time and I turn my head a little wanting to smell his neck. Edward must have moved to kiss my check, but my lips get pressed against his. I feel fireworks go off, as I move my hands up to his hair. Just as I thread my fingers in the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, Edward's hands move up my back and I'm yanked away from him.

"Remember, dating, not fucking. Good night, Uncle Edward," Alec says as both Edward and I glare at him.

"Good night, Alec, Jasper….Baby," Edward says with a smile before biting his lip. I watch him wave and walk back to his car. Fuck, this going be harder than I thought.

I get out of my car and smile at Edward. Just like he said, he had followed me the full week to college and home again. I love it a lot more than I should. We have been talking on the phone every night too, and our conversations have been amazing. Who would have thought talking could be so great. Last night, he also asked me out on our first real date tomorrow, and I can't wait. I'm still not talking to Renee and she hasn't returned my calls. I know she's pissed and when she shows up, we more than likely will fight. Edward beeps his horn as he passes me with a wink. I shake my head and smile at him. He really looks a lot happier. I can't help letting my mind wonder to what kind of dad he will make.

"Baby B, you better hurry or you're going to be late." I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, and look to see Alec sucking on a lolly pop.

"I'm going," I say before sticking my tongue out, when he raises his eyebrows at me.

"I have to ask, when's Edward planning on telling the rest of the family? I really don't want to blurt it out." I roll my eyes at Alec as he links our arms.

"I can only handle Renee and Charlie's disappointment right now. Edward said we could hold off a few weeks till I'm in my second trimester."

"Good to know, give me the heads up. I want to tape Tanya's reaction." I frown and look at him.

"What? She's been a bitch to me because Uncle Eddy's not talking to her, and cut off her pocket money." I chuckle a little, pleased that she's getting some pay back for her shit.

"Okay, Baby B, I going to class, see you in a few hours." I wave at Alec and head in to class.

The class seems to drag, most likely because I'm so tired. I'm grateful when the bell rings. I quickly pick up my stuff and head to the door to meet Alec, so we can spend our break together. I frown when I see he's not standing there, knowing that he always seems to get out of class before me. I start to make my way down to his class, but as I get close, I hear laughing coming from the boy's toilet. The closer I get, the more my heart sinks.

"Does my standing behind you excite you, sick fucker?" I move the door open and glare at the two assholes that are standing there laughing.

"Move or I will make you." The tall guy tilts his head and looks me up and down.

"Feisty, I like it. Don't worry about the little fairy boy," the fucker says, as he puts his hand out to touch my face. I smile, catching his hand and putting it in a lock. As he starts to scream, the other jerk-face looks at me.

"Keep out of this, little girl," the guy from a few weeks ago says.

I shake my head at him.

"He's a gay, AIDS spreading asshole, he needs to be taught a lesson."

I raise an eyebrow at him, letting the screamer go. "Really? And it takes the four of you? Oh my god, you are all so great and strong," I say in a mocking voice.

"Look here," the tall guy says grabbing my arm. I quickly have him pined and the other guys looking at me in shock.

"You are nothing, but a fucking coward who hides behind his smart words and his jerk friends that are unable to come up with their own thoughts. Touch my friend again and it will be the last thing you do, you hear me?" He shakes his head and chuckles as I let him go.

"You have no idea who you just fucked with. Let's go guys, there's too many sluts and AIDs in here for my liking." He shoves passed me and his sheep follow him out. As soon as the door closes, I run to where Alec is. I look at him in shock and slowly sit down.

"What the hell, Alec?" I say and he wipes his tears.

"It's fine," he starts to say, but I shake my head at him.

"Who in hell are those fuckers?" I ask angrily. Alec sighs and looks at me.

"He's Mike Newton." I frown looking at him.

"His dad is Carlos Newton, he and my dad are friends."

I clear my throat. "Have you told your dad what his friend's son does?" Alec nods his head.

"Mike made it sound harmless, like I was making a big deal out of it. My dad says I need to toughen up."

"And how is sticking your head down the toilet going to do that?" Alec shrugs his shoulders at me.

"You should have kept out of it. You have little bean to think of." I shake my head and hug him to me.

"No way, we're going to be family. If you can't make your dad understand, what about your mom?" I try not to screw my faces up as Rose comes to my mind.

"She helping Tan since she is so upset over uncle Edward not allowing her to move in with him." I smile a little, but clear my throat.

"What about Edward? We can talk to him." Alec shakes his head at me.

"No, please just leave it, B, it really wasn't that bad." I can't help but to glare at him.

"Fine, but if he touches you again, I'm going to deal with him my way." Alec sighs but nods his head.

"Come on, I have some clothes in my car." Alec looks at me in horror.

"Hey, it's not that bad, they may not be top of the line, but they're clean." Alec shakes his head and smiles at me.

"What? No, I have always liked your style, this a dream come true." I raise my eye brow at him and he chuckles.

"Come on, Baby B, let's make me look more like a girl." I chuckle and shake my head, but can't help worry about Alec and how much of this abuse he's been hiding.

In the end, Alec and I decide just to go home. I quickly text Edward and let him know that I was going home early. I had only just started driving, when my cell started to ring. I frown and nod at Alec to pick it up.

"Hey, Uncle Edward," he say putting on a happy voice.

"Alec, what wrong? Is Isabella okay? What about the baby? Is she sick again? That can't be normal, to be that sick." I chuckle a little.

"Edward, calm down, the baby is fine. I'm just really tired and wanted to have an early night. My professor gave me the stuff that I was going to miss in class," I say trying to keep my voice light. Alec mouths a thank you to me and I nod my head at him.

"Are you sure? I could still come," Edward says softly. I sigh hearing how sad he sounds and it breaks my heart. It makes me feel like he is missing me as much as I miss him.

"Why don't you pick me up tomorrow for work," I say. Alec claps his hands quietly.

"I would like that. Call me once you get home, please." I smile at my cell, before putting my eyes back to the road.

"I will talk to you later then," I say with a smile. Alec hangs up my cell for me and grins at me.

"You love him, you want to kiss him," Alec begins to sing and dance in his seat. I chuckle and join in all the way home, until I see Renee's car parked out front.

I sigh and take a deep breath before walking in. "Hey, Renee," I say with a smile and she gives me a strange look back.

"I'm going to go and make some hot chocolate and some hot milk for the healthy freak of a baby you're carrying," Alec says as he walks out.

"How many people know?" she asks. I swallow as I look at Renee.

"Six, not including me. You, Charlie, Edward, Alec, Jasper, and my doctor," I say worried why she looks so angry. I know they're going to find out soon enough.

"Good," she says as I tilt my head in confusion.

"Sign these," she says thrusting papers at me. I look down and start to read.

**TREMINATION ON RIGHTS **

Stands out to me and I don't read anything else. As my anger grows, so does the ringing in my ears.

"Just listen. I will get one of those fake bellies and you will live with Charlie and me. We will avoid people, and once the baby is here, Charlie and I will raise him or her as ours and you can go to school and become something great."

I feel ill, and really dizzy. All I can say is, "Edward". I close my eye wishing he could hear me and come running.

"Don't worry, he will sign the papers too." I shake my head.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Renee looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Where's my sister, the one that promised to always be there to help me through life, to be my friend? Where is she, because she's not here. This is my baby, mine and Edward's. We may not have done the whole relationship right and hurt each other, but we are trying now. I need your help and support. I don't need your shame and guilt, because I have enough of that." Renee sighs and touches me and I move back from her.

"Bella, baby girl, you're still so young. You have a chance at a life, a whole life. A baby will not help that. It will tie you to a man that took advantage of a young, naïve girl." I jump up shaking my head.

"I told you, I chased him, I wanted him, I want him. If you can't help and support me, then get out, leave!" Renee stutters as she stands up.

"Bell..." I shake my head at her.

"I know that I have disappointed you, for that I am sorry. I love you and I know I owe you for giving up your life for me, but I will not give up my child." I quickly walk to my room and fall on my bed crying.

"Oh baby..." I don't turn or even move as Edward hugs me from behind. "I'm so sorry, baby," he says softly as he holds me close.

"I'll fix this somehow, I swear I will," is the last thing I hear him say as he rocks me to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING there is a piece of this that may offend...

Sorry this has taken so long.

I wake up and smell Edward's scent right away. I slowly open my eyes seeing his shirt. "Hey, baby." I tilt my head and slide back, so I can see his face. He kisses my head and turns on his side. I copy his movement and look at him.

"I'm sorry about Renee." I frown at Edward as he keeps talking. "All I have done is cause you pain from the moment I came in to your life. I'm sure you have cried more these past three months, than ever before, and that's all my doing. By what I have said, and acted around you, now I'm coming between you and your sister. I should walk away." I shake my head and go to talk, but nothing comes out.

"Don't worry, I'm not noble, and far too selfish to do that. My need for you seems to be too strong, and the really bad thing about it, is that I am not sorry. I will never be sorry for loving you." I close my eyes still shaking my head.

"Then I thank god for not making you noble, but selfish, because I want you in my life. I need you, I love you," I choke out. "She-she had paper-papers, she wanted me to sign over my-our baby to her and Charlie." I stop talking, when I see the anger that crosses Edward's face. "I didn't sign anything. Just-how could she?" Edward pulls me to him stopping my talking.

"Move back in with me, please," he asks as I shake my head.

"I can't, not now. We are doing so great, let's not ruin it by moving too fast," I tell him. I feel him let out a sigh.

"Okay, can I take you shopping?" I frown looking at him in confusion. The anger is still there, and a small voice in my head says I should be afraid of him like this, but I'm not.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't be afraid of me." I tilt my head looking at Edward.

"I'm not," I say and he looks in my eyes. It feels likes he's trying to work out if I am telling him the truth.

"It's just... I'm really pissed and you are the only thing holding me back from beating the fuck out of Charlie. I have scared my mother and sister, when I have been this angry. Just come shopping with me, I swear I won't hurt you."

I move to straddle him and start to kiss him. "You do look really pissed off, but it makes you look kind of hot. I know you will never hurt me. Come on, let's go shopping," I say kissing him a few more times, telling him I feel his cock digging in to me.

"I think that's our queue to stop." Edward chuckles lightly and nods.

I jump off of him and move around the room, getting myself ready. When I'm done, I turn to see Edward looking at my belly.

"What?" I ask looking in the mirror at him as I do my hair. I watch as he comes over and wraps his arms around me and places his hands on my belly.

"My baby is in there, ours," he says in almost disbelief. I nod my head at him in conformation.

"You have a bump, it's real small, but it's there. I don't think anyone would notice it, but I have spent the last few months looking at every part of your body, and I know it well. I even know you've gone up a cup size," he says cupping one of my breasts in his hands. "At first I thought it was my imagination, when I felt them this morning, but as I watched you get dressed, I saw it, we are really going to be parents." I smile at him reassuringly.

"Think you need to start the whole 'I'm just putting on weight, at an alarming rate,' sooner than what we thought," he said as I slap his arms away from me.

"What?" he asks as I cross my arms over my chest and keep looking at him. When he still looks clueless, I roll my eyes at him making it a big production.

"You just called me fat!" Edward shakes his head at me, as if I miss understood him.

"I will punish you if you keep the eye rolls up and I did not!" I nod my head at him trying to get him to understand what he just said to me.

"YEAH, you did. At an alarming rate," I say mockingly.

"I did not. I said that you have a bump and everyone will know you are knocked up. You won't be able to pass it off as putting on weight for long." I look at him as he looks right at me.

"That's not what you said the first time," I say slapping him again.

"I did. I may not have used those words, but that's what I meant," he said sincerely. I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head.

"You really shouldn't be allowed to talk to people without a script in front of you." Edward chuckles and pulls me to him.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was saying you were fat. You're not, but I would still love you if you were." I shake my head at him.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast and shop." Edward holds my hand and leads me to his car. He decides to take me to a café for breakfast.

"Can you slow down, speedy Gonzales?" I look to Edward as he raises his eye brow at me.

"What? I'm doing just under the speed limit, yet instead of bitching that I am going too slow, you're telling me to slow down. Are you trying to be funny?" I shake my head at him and close my eyes. A wave of sickness hits me.

"No, I feel sick," I muffle out covering my mouth. Edward looks a little alarmed, but thankfully slows down. This child is his father's child for sure. As soon as Edward was driving like a grandpa, I felt fine.

We get to the shops a little later than normal and spend the next two hours buying stuff. I stand and pout at the chocolate cake.

"Hey, kid?" I ask rubbing my belly.

"How about I have a nice grilled chicken with rabbit food, and a glass of water or milk, and then after that, you let me enjoy a nice piece of chocolate cake?" A chuckle makes me turn around seeing Edward smiling at me.

"You think he knows what we are saying?" Edward asks as he places his hand on my tummy. I smile and shrug my shoulders.

"Not sure, but I miss chocolate so much, and asking our spoiled little baby is worth a try." Edward nods his head.

I feel him place a kiss on my head. "So, about our date, I was thinking dinner at home and watch some films or I can take you out?"

"I would really love some alone time with you, but I think for now, we should go out, unless you don't want to be seen with me?" Edward looks at me a little shocked and hurt.

I watch as he rubs his face. "Let's go," he says pulling on my arm. Edward marches us up to the check out and pays for our stuff. Without a word he walks us out to the car.

"Edward, I'm sorry just..." Edward turns to look at me which cuts me off.

"It's my fault. I'm the one that wanted to wait to tell people. I'm the one that made you feel like my dirty secret. This is all on me, my punishment." I shake my head and Edward surprises me by leaning over to kiss me.

"It's fine, don't worry." I let out a breath and watch as the street passes us by.

I frown when we pull up at a house that I don't know. Before I can ask Edward where we are, he's out of the car opening my door.

My mouth drops as Edward pulls me right in to his side, and heads around the house. My eyes widen as my heart speeds up, when I realize we are at the Cullen's home.

"Hey, Edward, I thought you couldn't make it to family lunch?" Mrs. Cullen says cheerfully. I swallow and try to pull back from Edward, it only makes him pull me in to him more.

"Bella!" My eyes go to Renee and I hold back sneering at her.

"Charlie," Edward says almost tight lipped at the same time as Renee speaks.

"Bella, come on in dear. How are you?" I smile at Dr. Cullen's friendliness.

"I'm okay," I say with a small smile.

"Hmm, you look a little pale." I look to Edward and then around the room.

"She's always pale pops." I let out a breath when Alec comes into the room.

"Uncle Edward, I have missed-Why is the white trash here? Is she coming to take more of my family?" Tanya says as she walks in glaring at me.

"Edward, really," Rose starts to say, but Mrs. Cullen cuts her off.

"Enough, Edward has brought Bella as his guest. I spent too many lunches without him here, because he was away. Then after everything that went down between Tanya and Bella these past weeks he's stayed away again, but enough is enough. I want my son here, even if it means having her here too." Now that is a great way to feel welcomed and wanted. I feel myself shrink back a bit.

"I get my way of saying things from my mom. She just means this is normally a family only lunch." I look at him and he gives me a pleading look. I sigh and nod my head and following him to the table.

Lunch seems to go by with an uncomfortable atmosphere, which I really didn't think it could get any worse, but boy was I wrong!

"I got a joke Mickey told me," Emmett says as we all look to him as he is smiling at the room.

"How do you fit three homosexuals on one barstool?" Emmett chuckles out. "Turn it upside-down!" he says quickly, when no one speaks. He laughs as if he has said the funniest thing.

"How do make a gay have sex with a woman?" I grip my fork and Edward start to rub my leg.

"Emmett, I don't..." Edward tries to say, but is cut off by Emmett.

"What, he needs to hear this and realize he needs help. Now, how do make a gay fuck a woman?" Edward sighs and shakes his head.

"Shit in her cunt." My jaw drops as I look around the room. Rose looks pissed, Tanya doesn't look like she cares, Mrs. Cullen is in fairy land, Charlie and Renee both look horrified and Dr. Cullen is laughing. My eyes go to Alec's frown and I know he's holding back tears.

"I'll be right back" Alec says jumping up. My stomach turns and my heart breaks for my friend.

"For fuck sakes, can't you walk like a man?" Emmett yells at Alec, as he runs out of the room. Rose glares at Emmett, then me before she follows Alec out.

"Well, you're doing well at breaking up the family," Tanya say looking at me.

"Shut up, Tanya," Charlie says harshly. Tanya looks stunned and jumps up walking out of the room

I frown when he doesn't say anything to Emmett about his comments.

"I'll go check on the girls," Mrs. Cullen says standing up.

"Mom, Alec is a BOY and he's going start acting like one. Edward, you need to help him. You have all that Army training, and we need to start with his walk. I want my boy to walk like a man!"

I look at Renee who is shaking her head at me, and I clear my throat loudly.

"Ooh, walk, walk, walk, walk Ooh, walk like a man Oh, how you tried. To cut me down to size. Telling dirty lies to my friends. But my own father said give her up, don't bother the world isn't coming to an end," I sing as the rest of the table looks at me.

"I'm sorry, was that inappropriate of me?" I ask. "You know what? You are a fucking asshole! He's your son, you're meant to love him unconditionally. You're meant to be there to support him in what-who he chooses in his life. He needs you there for him to have his back and not be the person that's kicking him down." I get up and walk out the room unable to sit and listen to it any more.

"Baby..." I turn and look at Edward shaking my head. "He was being a dick," I say stating the obvious. Edward nods his head at me. "Why? I mean how could he do that to Alec?" Edward sighs hugging me.

"I don't know, baby." I feel him kiss me neck.

"Would you do it to our son or daughter if they said they were gay?" Edward pulls away from me shaking his head.

"No, I will love them for who they are, no matter what." I feel his hand rub my belly.

"You fucking bitch! She's a white trash tramp and you let her trap you with a fucking baby?" Edward and I turn to see Tanya standing with her hands on her hips looking at us in anger. It only takes a few seconds for the rest of the family to join us.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen just look at us with open mouths. "Mom, Dad, Emmett, Rose, this is my girlfriend and the soon to be mother of my child, Isabella-Bella," Edward says kissing my hand.

"Edward," Dr. Cullen says and Edward waves at him cutting him off.

"I love her. I am in love with her and she loves me." I smile up at my boyfriend...boyfriend, that sounds so weird.

"What is wrong with my brothers?!" Rose says shaking her head. All I do is roll my eyes at the bitch.

"No one asked you," Edward says to his sister. "I don't really care to have any of your inputs. I'm with Bella and there is nothing any of you can say that would change my mind."

"If you're happy, I'm happy," Charlie says as I smile. "She's a little young, and my sister-in-law, but if this is what you truly want, then I'm happy for you."

I chance a glance at Renee and I see tears in her eyes. I know she wasn't happy, but I was still hoping she would come around. Rose and Tanya were going back and forth saying over and over how stupid Edward is. All my boyfriend did was rub my back and smile down on me.

"I hate this family," Alec says out of the blue, shutting everyone up. "Grandma you're cool, but that's about it. I love Bella and she and I have become pretty great friends. Honestly, I can't wait for the baby to be born. Renee, I will get in touch with you later in the month about the baby shower," he says as I laugh.

"Thanks, Alec," I say as we blow kisses to one another.

"Will you bring me home to my amazing boyfriend?" Alec asks us as he bumps his father out of his way. I extend my hand to Alec and he takes it happily.

"I can't believe you, Alec," Tanya spats.

"Believe it," Alec says as we head out. "I think this baby is going to be the most beautiful kid ever."

"I couldn't agree more, nephew."

~~ML~~

It doesn't take us long to get home and it's clear that Alec is still hurting over what his father has said and done. I look at my cell and smile when I see the date.

"Hey, it Halloween," I say aloud and I chuckle, when Alec start to clap his hands.

"Let's dress up and go out on a double date," I say smiling. Edward looks at me then Alec. I thought for sure Edward was going to say no, until Alec frowns giving Edward his sad eyes. Within a few minutes Edward sighs giving us our way.

"Comes on, let's go," Edward says standing up as Alec and I just look at him.

"What?" he asks us.

"It's Halloween, we need to dress up. It's a rule." Edward looks at me with a smirk knowing I'm full of it.

"Oh, it's a rule?" I nod my head in conformation.

"Well, then I better see if I can find something. I'll be back." I watch him walk toward the door and Alec and I just look at each other.

"BYE, Arnold!" we both yell as he walks out. Terminator, that never gets old!

~~ML~~

"We better get a move on." I nod my head and start to walk to my room.

I look through what stuff I have left from past Halloween and smile, when I come across a few odd bits and pieces. I throw them on and look in the mirror. I found a pink and green camo micro mini skirt and a matching bandanna. I figured this was the last chance I was going to have to wear such a thing.

I walk out and smile seeing Jasper dressed like a cowboy.

"Howdy, ma'am," he says tilting his hat at me. "You do know Edward is going to be rock hard having to see you like this all night?" It may or may not have been the plan.

I look to see Alec coming toward us and I burst out laughing, shaking my head.

"You look great! I fucking love it," I say looking at Alec, who is dressed as a pixy. Even his hair is spiked and glittering.

"Baby." I turn at Edward's voice, and my mouth drops open when I see him. Edward stands there looking smoking hot. He's dressed in what looks like his old army fatigues.

"Okay, Jasper, you're with Edward and I'm with Bella," Alec say pulling me away. I swear my entire body reacts to seeing my sexy as hell boyfriend.

"Bella," Alec says pulling my eyes away from Edward. "Remember, you said you were taking it slow. No having sex." I pout and look Edward's way to see he's taking deep calming breathes.

"Whose stupid idea was that?" I take a few deep long slow breath and nod my head at Alec.

The drive feels long...too long. Alec and I are in the front and Jasper and Edward are in the back, but I can feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time.

When we arrive at the bar, Edward quickly opens my door for me, taking a hold of my hand and we walk in hand in hand with smirks on our faces. I think we were both going for the same thing. We wanted each other so badly, and I think we were willing to do whatever we had to.

It doesn't take long for us to get a table, which is surprising. When we sit down Edward pulls me as close as he can, putting one arm around my shoulder and the other on my lap. I'm surprised when Edward says he isn't going to drink too much. We sit and chat, keeping away from what happened at lunch.

Edward even smiles when Sam, Emily, Paul, and Leah join us. And for the first time, Edward seems to be a lot calmer around them, and even adds in with their joking about me.

"You all are so funny. Move, I need to go to the restroom again," I say sliding past Edward.

"Bella, that's like the fifth time this hour. What's been going on with you, girl?" I roll my eyes at them, walking quickly.

On the way back someone grabs my arm and pulls me into their body.

"Hey, dick-Jacob?" I ask looking up at Jacob. I start to feel uncomfortable under his stare and the fact he has yet to let me go.

"Jacob, can you let me..." I don't get to finish what I am saying, as Jacob crushes himself to me.

"Fuck, you look great," he says in a drunken stupor.

I push him away, even more uncomfortable with the situation. I can even feel his cock poking at me. However, Jacob does move back just holding himself closer to me.

"Jacob, I need to breathe," I say pushing on him again. I feel him grope my ass, before he lets me go.

"Come on, I have this amazing drink, you're going to love it," he say as I trip with the force he used to pull me.

"Jacob, thanks, but no thanks, I'm not drinking," I say looking around hoping someone from my table will come over and help me.

"Thanks. Mr. Stiffly doesn't let you drink then? Can't believe you're still hooking up with that snob. I will love you way more than he can. How good can the old fucker be? I could fuck you all night long, baby, and would control you like he does. Break free of him and have a drink," Jacob sneers out at the end.

"I can't," I say getting nervous. I keep looking around, but jump when Jacob grabs hold of my arms.

"Why not? Give me one good reason." I look at Jacob a little shocked and scared, because I have never seen him this angry before.

"Let me go, Jacob. You're hurting me," I say trying hard not to get upset.

"No, tell me why." I sigh giving up.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper out. Jacob's face drains of all color, and he tightens his grip on my arms.

"No, no! When? Get rid of it! Please, Bella, you are my girl. We'll get this thing out of you and we can have babies." I feel the tears fill my eyes as I realize in both my heart and my head that I have lost one of my oldest friends. "I can't raise another man's baby, please." I shake my head and pull back from him.

"I love him, and he's the one I want, not you. I'm sorry Jacob," I say having nothing else I can say to him.

"No, you're meant to be mine. You love me. You're just too stubborn to see it." I watch as Jacob's face becomes more angry, if that was possible.

"I will kill myself if you won't be with me." My mouth drops open in shock. "I swear, I will. I won't live without you, so what's your choice going to be? You and me, a long term friend, someone who will love you forever, or that old perv guy who will dump you for someone younger when you get fat from carrying that thing? No one will want you when he's done, because no one will want to be friends with the girl that killed her best friend."

I pull one of my hands free and slap Jacob hard across the face, which only make him hold my arm tighter.

"Let her go, or I swear you'll be picking your teeth up off the floor." I let out a breath that I seemed to be holding on to.

Edward walks up next to us, gripping Jacob's arm that's still holding mine.

"You're really going to choose him? Well, I hope you can live with your choice, when you get the call tomorrow."

"Jacob, what the fuck?" Sam says.

"We all told you that Bella didn't feel that way. You're just being an ass, and I think it's time for you to go home," Paul says taking a hold of Jacob as Sam gets his other side. Emily and Leah grab their jackets and say good bye before they follow the guys out.

"I've lost him. I can forgive him in a few days, but I can't...won't have him around me. I really don't want him around our baby. Why would he be so cruel? This is my fault. I should have told him a long time ago how I felt, but I guess I thought he knew," I say and Edward sighs pulling me into him.

"Want to go home?" I nod my head and feel him kiss my head and let me go. "You wash up, baby, before we leave," he says and Alec guides me to the bathroom and washes my face for me and hugs me.

"We were having so much fun. I don't get why he had to be so shitty. Everything is going to get better, though. This baby will make it better. Everything that's getting thrown at you and Uncle Edward will only make you both stronger." I hug Alec.

"Can't believe you're becoming my best friend," I say and Alec chuckles. He walks me to Edward, who is standing with his jacket ready to go.

We wave good night as the cab pulls away. I'm happy and surprised when it pulls up outside of Edward's home. He pays the driver and helps me out.

"I swear, no sex, and I will take you back to Alec and Jasper's tomorrow. I just want to hold you."

"Me too," I say giving him a small smile.

Edward is gentle with me, as he helps me change. "Fucking asshole!" he yells, making me jump. I let out a cough and he looks at me, the anger is clear on his face. He looks at my arms and I look down seeing Jacob has marked me.

"Oh, wow, shit. I knew it was sore, but I didn't think..." I say stopping, not sure of what I can say to this. "Let's forget today and just go to bed."

"Okay, baby," he says pulling me to the bed. Everything had to get better, because I don't think I could take too much more.

Well I am thinking there is more drama to come with... everything.

You will be getting an update tomorrow as well for me being so horrid at posting.


	15. Chapter 15

Mismatch love 15

I clock out, before walking out of the staff room. I see Edward standing there with Mr. Banner. I stay in the background biting my lip as I watch him. Edward's eyes fall on mine and he waves me over. When I reach him, he takes my hand, kissing my head as he keeps talking. I can't help but smile over how openly he is showing what he feels for me in public. It has been seven weeks since the lunch at the Cullen's. Edward's parents have been calling him every day. I'm not sure what all has been said, but I know Edward has not been happy. He even stopped answering their calls.

Charlie has come over saying that Renee feels guilty and is sorry. I told him that's all well and good, but she knows where I am, when she is ready to talk. This is how I have always remembered her. It wasn't often, but when we would fight, she would avoid me like the plague. After a week or so, depending on what the fight is over, she will come to me, we will talk, and everything will be okay. My boys are all happy for Edward and me. They all took the news that I am pregnant really well. They have all nominated their names for the baby. Sam made sure everyone knew his name could be given to a girl or a boy.

I'm still living with Alec and Jasper, with Edward staying over on the weekends. This has made us all develop a stronger bond and I feel like I am getting to know him on a different level. Alec has been up and down, he's really coming into his own. He has talked to his Gran and Rose. He refuses to speak with Emmett, but I honestly don't blame him. Tanya seems to not really care and is still trying to get Edward to let her live with him. The last time she asked was the other day, when I was staying over with Edward to give Jasper and Alec some time alone. Rose came over with Tanya, and when she asked what he was going to do with the room, without missing a beat he told them there was no spare room, as it is the baby's room. Tanya started to bitch again, saying the baby was not his and I was lying.

Rose went on to say that she hired Jenks to get a DNA test done. She even claimed she was doing this in Edward's best interested. Edward then told her that was fine, we would do one, but he didn't need to see the results. He knew that our baby was his, and if she wanted to see them, then Emmett would need to get a DNA done to prove he was Tanya and Alec's dad. Rose slapped Edward across the face before she left. That was three weeks ago and we haven't seen them since.

Once Edward is done talking to Mr. Banner, we make our way to Riley's office for my second scan. It's not supposed to be until next week, but with it being Christmas and the New Year, the office will be closed. We opted to get an earlier scan, rather than later. We arrive at the doctors and Edward tells the snotty nurse we are here. She always seems to have some problem.

"What's with the face?" Edward asks as he sits next to me. I look at him, then to the nurse.

"She was flirting with you, which is rude. Here I am, your girlfriend, pregnant girlfriend, and she's trying to get your number, while she drills a hole in my head." Edward chuckles a little.

"So you're saying I've got options?" I gasp at him and he just chuckles.

"I would still pick you," Edward says kissing my head.

It only takes a few moments for the nurse to come out shouting my name. Edward leaves me with her to get weighed as he sits in Riley's office.

"You put on seven pounds, but you need a little more than that," the nurse says sharply.

"I was really sick in the beginning," I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Did you have an eating disorder?" I go to say no, but shake my head, unsure if I'm hearing her right.

"Eh?" I ask sounding stupid even to my own ears.

"Young kids today all want to be a size zero, which is not healthy. It's even worse when you are pregnant. I want to know if you made yourself sick."

"NO! I like my food, and pissed that this one," I say pointing to my bump, "seems to take great offense to chocolate, much like I have taken great offense at what you just said." She rolls her eye at me yet again as she writes. I move off the scale, holding back the urge to smack her.

I get myself pulled together and walk to Riley's office, stopping at the door, when I hear them talking.

"Isabella is a sexy looking girl. You're one lucky guy, but I would miss the random pick up's and fucking. Young girls are good and all, but I would get bored, because there's just some stuff they can't do. Like this weekend, I had Sally, from the front desk. Oh, she rode me like a porn star," Riley chuckles out.

"I'm happy for you Riley, but I'm happy. Isabella is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Besides, picking up random girls was more your thing than mine." I smile hearing Edward stick up for us.

"Yeah, you were never into the fucking, were you?" I roll my eyes walking in.

"Oh, hey, Isabella, come and lay up here and we will see your baby." I move to the bed and lay down as Edward goes to my side.

"Sorry about him," he says in my ear. I smile at him as Riley applies the gel, which feels extra cold, almost if he had it in the fridge.

"I'll turn the screen to you in a second," he says clicking buttons. "Anything you want to ask? What about the sex?" he asks as an afterthought. I found it weird for him to ask such a thing, but I thought that was something they needed to know.

"Sex with Edward is mind blowingly good! Shit this boy can give me multiple orgasms every round we go. I really can't believe we've done it six times in one night. But yeah, the sex is good." Riley's face drops as he looks at me. I feel Edward kiss my neck as he laughs.

"Isabella, this is not the time for that kind of talk," he says with a chuckle into my head.

"I-I- what?" Riley says looking between Edward and me.

"I think he was asking if we want to know the baby's gender." I look at Edward with fake shame and embarrassment.

"Oh, Riley, I'm sorry. I thought when you said sex...yes we would like to know if we are having a girl or boy." I smile sweetly at him.

I feel Edward chuckling again. "This is your girl's heart, and as you can see, she's perfect." I smile at the screen seeing my little girl. I frown and look at Riley.

"She's a girl, right?" I ask and he nods his head at me, trying not to laugh.

"We're going to have a girl. Shit, I better get more guns," Edward says and I look at him and he looks like he's deep in thought.

I smack his hand lightly and he smiles at me. "Everything's looking good and I will see you in eight weeks. Remember if anything feels off or you have a concern, call and we will get you in." Edward nods his head and helps me get dressed once Riley has left the room.

We walk to the desk, so Edward can pick up our scan pictures, before walking out hand in hand.

"Baby?" Edward asks a little shyly, when we reach his car. I look at him and he pulls at his hair, before getting me in the car. I watch him walk round to his side and get in.

"I was wanting to know if I can spend Christmas with you. Like sleep over at your place or you can come to mine?" Edward doesn't look my way as he asks.

"I would love to spend the full holiday with you, but I just really can't stand another 'family'," I say using my fingers to quote the word family, "Dinner." Edward shakes his head.

"What, no, I was meaning us," he says waving his hand between us.

"While Alec and Jasper will be there for most of it, I really don't think we could lock them out," I chuckle and smile weakly at him.

"What about your parents?" I ask and I see Edward tighten his hands around the steering wheel.

"You're more important than them. Let's just say I'm not overly keen to see them right now." I look at him and he shakes his head at me.

"We promised to be truthful and honest with each other," I remind him. I know there is something more bothering him.

I watch him visibly sigh. "I told them to go to hell, that I did not want it, and wouldn't ask." I watch as he glances at me and I try to work out what's going on.

"They wanted you to sign papers. A little like what Renee has done." I keep looking at him.

"But we're not getting married?" I ask a little confused, trying to figure him out.

Edward clears his throat. "I know we're not getting married...yet" he say giving me a look daring me to argue.

I just wiggle my eyebrows at him, knowing I will marry him at some point. There really is no use denying it.

Edward smiles and nods his head. "They wanted you to sign that you wouldn't get any money from me. It said I would only provide stuff for the baby, at my home only. I reminded them that I am in my thirties, not only do I have my own home, I also work. Therefore, it was up to me how I spent my money. You wouldn't be signing it and there's no way in hell you are signing anything before we get married."

"Edward..." he turns his head sharply to me.

"Baby, if we get married, I wouldn't need you to sign anything for two main reasons, one, you wouldn't cheat on me, and I would never love anyone the way that I love you. Two, the only reason we would separate, is if one of us cheated, and I would like to referrer back to number one." I roll my eyes and Edward slaps my leg. I hold back a grin, but lean over and kiss his cheek. "Ready to do some shopping," he asks and I nod my head.

~ML~

I wake up smiling Christmas morning, as I feel Edward's arm wrapped around me. "Hey baby," he whispers in to my ear. "I love waking up with you in my arms," he says kissing my neck. "Let's go and get breakfast, before you become my feast," Edward says as he pulls me out of the bed.

We make breakfast together and I chuckle getting out the plates as he makes the poached eggs. A peculiar pain makes me jump a little, dropping the plates to the ground as a weird sound comes out of me.

"Bella…Baby, what's wrong?" Edward's frantic voice sounds next to me, as I feel him wrap his arms around me.

"Oh, wow," I say taking Edward's hand, placing it to my bump.

"Baby..." Edward trails off as he feels our girl kick.

"Oh wow, indeed. She has a hell of a kick on her," Edward say, and without looking, I know he's smiling.

The rest of the morning Edward spent with his arms wrapped around me, wanting to feel every movement.

"I think she's asleep now," I say softy, and I can feel Edward's pout above my head.

"We can open our gifts now"

He pulls me close to him and then lets me go. I quickly get his bag of gifts, and hand them to him. I smile as he passes a few bags to me. Hey, who doesn't like presents!

"I thought we agreed one hundred max," I say looking at him upset that he clearly got me more than what I got him.

"Your clothes aren't fitting you anymore, so they don't count," Edward says and I glare at him.

"I was going to go to a second hand shop."

"No girlfriend of mine is wearing hand-me-downs, when I can afford to buy her clothes."

I roll my eyes at him "You're such a snob."

"I am not. I just want to spoil you." I roll my eye, making sure he can't see me, but before I can get a word out, Edward is on top of me.

"I've warned you time and time again, about the eye rolls. I think you need to remember the punishment you received," Edward says as I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You won't..." I say. I go to roll my eyes, but only get half way, when Edward starts to touch me.

"Baby, trust me, I won't go all the way, cause we don't have time, but let me do this, let me punish you in my special way," he pleads and I nod my head.

Edward starts off with soft touches. He stares into my eyes the whole time, as his touches heat up. I gasp, but I can't close my eyes, because they are locked with his, and they are not letting mine go. I have no idea how he will manage to strip me. I let out another gasp as he nips my nipples, as his other hand runs up my inner leg.

"Baby, stay with me, keep looking in my eyes, and no matter what, don't cum until I tell you."

I feel has fingers start to play around my clit as he nips my flesh. His fingers leave and I almost plead for him bring his hand back to me.

Before I can beg, his hand is there again, but his fingers are not alone, I feel something cold. My whole body flinches as I pull away.

"What was that?" I ask as I look at my smiling boyfriend.

"Ice," he says simply. I giggle as he put the ice cube in his mouth. As he chews the ice, he kisses his way up my thigh. I let out a gasp and my walls contract as his puts his tongue right against my clit. His tongue was so cold, it was torture.

"I want to touch you or suck you or something," I pant out as he pushes two fingers in me.

He pulls away, laying on the floor. I cock my head to the side as I try to figure out what he is doing. He moves his pants out of the way and I smile when I see his rock hard member. I lick my lip before biting down. This was going to be a first for me.

"I've never done this," I tell him as he smiles big.

"That makes it one of the best Christmas gifts," he says as I move toward him.

"What do I do?" I ask with a blush. I know what to do, but I want him to confirm it.

"Just swing your leg over and sit on my face." People really say that? As I try not to laugh, I swing my leg over his face, but I can't bring myself to sit on his face. I actually forget what we are doing, when I put his long thick dick in my mouth. I have wanted to do this for so long. I like the way he feels in my mouth. I suck on him as if he is a blow pop, and feel his hands rubbing my ass. He even sticks his two fingers in me again and my mind is put in overdrive. I don't know what to do with myself. It's not like I can moan, right? With his hands on my hips, he pulls me down and as he sucks my clit into his mouth, I moan around his shaft, making him buck his hips. I'm shocked I don't gag when he hits the back of my throat. As I feel my orgasm approaching, I start to suck hard and jerk him off at the same time. My walls clamp around his fingers and he smacks my ass. I love it when he squeezes my cheek in his hand.

He doesn't tell me I can cum, but it just happens. Every time I try to move away, he holds me to his face as I cum for him. I'm shocked when my mouth fills with his thick spunk. I don't know what to do with it. I wanted to spit it out, but there really wasn't any place to spit. I swallow it, not looking at Edward, because I can feel myself gagging.

"You're pretty amazing with your mouth," he says breathless, making me giggle.

"Let's get back to our first Christmas together," I tell him as he sits up.

Once we are all cleaned up, we resume our morning. Our eyes keep going to each other as we open the gifts. Thankfully, he loved everything I got him. And to my surprise, the clothes he got me were really nice. He bought everything I would've picked for myself.

"You really want me to wear this?" I ask holding up the short ass dress that I know is going to show all my best assets off. Edward grins at me.

"Yes, and I am going to love ripping it off you," he says wiggling his eye brows.

"Uncle Edward, Bee," Alec shouts coming into the house.

Edward and I stand, when Alec and Jasper join us. I give them hugs after they take their jackets off.

"I got presents!" Alec cheers as he hands both Edward and I a bag. Once we hand Alec and Jasper their gifts, we open them. I chuckle seeing a tee-shirt that says baby on board, which is quickly followed by one that had "I am now a proud member of the MTPWTF group." Edward looks at it, reading it a few times before looking at me with a raise eye brow.

"I think it means Moms that people want to fuck." Edward looks at Alec, who nods his head at me.

Before he can speak, Alec carries on. "I got you one too, only yours is DTPWTF." I chuckle as Edward finds the gift and rolls his eyes.

The rest of the afternoon flies by with us playing games, and having fun. Dinner is just about ready, when the door bell goes off. Edward heads for the door, as I put the final touches on dinner.

"I don't care. If you even make her sniffle, I will throw you out on your ass." I look to where I hear Edward's voice coming from. I look at Alec, who shrugs his shoulder, and I move quickly to Edward.

When I get there, I see Charlie standing with Renee. "Hey," I say and they all look my way. "Merry Christmas," I say with a smile looking between them.

"Merry Christmas, Bells," Charlie says as he hugs me.

"You're looking good. Are you sure it's just the one baby?" he asks as he eyes my bump.

"Yes, she's the only one in there," I say as Renee gasps. I look at her, seeing she has tears in her eye.

"A girl, you're going to have a girl?" I nod my head at her and she gives me a smile.

"You look good, Bells," Renee says as I chuckle hugging her to me, not caring that we haven't been talking.

"I have missed you," I tell her with a sniffle.

"Bella..." Renee starts, but I cut her off.

"Can we just leave it for today, please?" Renee looks at Charlie and nods her head at me. I know we need to talk, clear the air, say sorry to each other, but right now, I just need her and a day where I can be stress free.

We all work together to set up two more places as Alec hugs Charlie and Renee to him. As everyone is eating, we are all able to talk without awkwardness. After dinner, we all go back into the living room, and Edward stays right next to me. My eyes wander to Renee, who is looking at Edward with a frown on her face. She must feel my eyes on her, because she looks at me, giving me a weak smile.

"I got you this," Renee says and takes a small box out of her hand bag.

I open it and see that it's a friendship ring. I look back at Renee shaking my head. "I got you this," I say moving quickly to where I put Renee's gift. I watch her open the small box and laugh as she sees we bought each other the same ring.

"Great minds," Renee says softly.

I knew we were okay. I also knew we had a lot to talk about, but we were really going to be okay.

Edward made coffee for everyone, but I had some cocoa with Alec. We all sat around talking about past Christmas'. The one thing we all agreed on was that we were blessed with the lives we were given, even if we were dealt some shity hands. After everything we all have been through, we knew that it was most important to stick together. After what felt like hours of talking, I yawned laying my head on Edward's shoulder. He kisses my head and my smile grows once again at the affection he is showing me in front of people.

"We need to go, but I will call you later." Renee says, I nod my head at her and give her a hug. I was happy Christmas ended on such a happy note.

~ML~

"Hey," I say walking up to Edward, who is still working away. He pulls me on his lap, as he watches the screen. A few moments later he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I know they are up to no good," he says as I kiss his neck. He kisses my head without taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at college, then come back and figure this out," Edward says standing up.

"Edward," Mr. Banner calls as we get to the door. "There's something you need to see," Mr. Banner says waving his hand at Edward. Edward gives me a look and I kiss his cheek.

"Go, I'll be fine. I still have time to get the bus," I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Here, I'll meet you at college as soon as I'm done," he say putting his car keys in my hand.

I look at him as if he's crazy and he slaps my ass. "Don't go rolling your eyes, baby. Take my car and go to class. I'll see you soon." With another slap to my ass, he walks away leaving me stunned. I shake my head and walk out toward the parking lot. I am really happy that I don't need to take the bus.

I pull my jacket around me and walk quickly to Edward's car. The laughing and foot falls coming from behind me make me turn. I frown shaking my head, when I don't see anyone.

"Looky what I found, a slut." I stop and see the Mickey Mouse or whatever his name is, sitting on the hood of Edward's car drinking a beer. I start to walk backwards, feeling a little uneasy at this situation.

"I had some fun with your little fairy friend," he carries on talking and I bang into someone behind me. Moving to the side quickly, and I see it's another one of the guys that harassed Alec that day.

"He screams really loud," Mike carries on. "Will you scream loud, when I fuck you on the hood of your sugar daddy's car?" Mike asks right in my ear. I move again, only to find that I'm surrounded.

"What did you do to Alec?" I ask looking around to see if there is a way out of here.

"Taught him a lesson he'll never forget," Mike say touching my hair. I bat his hand away and push him as I step back.

"She's feisty, Mike, looks like the fat slut will put up a fight," the one on my right says laughing.

"Well, I like the fat bitch, and it's more fun if she fights us," the one to the left says.

"I call dibs on her ass and tits," the one behind me says and they all laugh.

"Get out of my way," I say using everything I have not to sound scared.

"Oh, don't worry, this will hurt and it won't be over any time soon," Mike says pulling me to him. Again I bat him off, but I feel his friends around me, pulling on me.

I trip back hitting the ground and I cover my bump. "Let me go," I say loudly. The laughs move over me, so I close my eyes and pray that I get out of this, that my- mine and Edward's baby make it out of this alive.

"What the fuck!?" one guy screams. I open my eyes, when I hear fighting. I let out a gasp as I see Edward fighting all four guys. I panic, because he's too old for that shit. I go to stand to help him.

"Baby, stay down, I'm fine. I got these fuckers!" Edward screams out without looking at me.

"Back the fuck off or I'll shoot her!" My eyes snap to Mike, who is holding a gun to my head. I didn't even feel him behind me. I feel my throat close up and the dark memories pulling me in.

"Get up," Mike says, tapping my head with the gun to say he's talking to me. I feel so cold and dizzy as I start to shake. Mike must have lost his patients with me, because he pulls me up off the ground.

"I am going to fuck this slut and you get to watch. One movement and I will shoot her right here," Mike says as the gun digs in to my side.

"Baby," I hear Edward say. "Look at me," he says again, but he sounds so far away. I turn my eyes on him and he gives me a smile. "Remember what I taught you," he says again as Mike chuckles.

Edward counts to three and I close my eyes. Everything happens so fast, the only thing that registers is the gun shot.

"Fuck, you said it wasn't loaded!" I hear someone say.

I look down at Edward who is lying on the ground next to me.

"Ed—ward..." I say shakily, moving to him slowly. I pull his hand from his stomach see blood pour out. "Oh god-what...Help" I say softly, as Edward's eye fall on to mine.

"Help," I yell a little louder and I feel Edward touch my face.

"Ok-ay," Edward says, sounding weak.

"You're not okay, you've been shot," I say placing my hands on his wound.

Edward shakes his head with eyes wide as he looks at me. "Ok-ay?" I nod my head and take a deep breath.

"Help! Please someone help!" I yell as loud as I can.

"You have to be okay, Edward, you can't leave me, not ever, not like this. Please, not like this…I can't live through this again," I say and Edward frowns as he looks at me.

"Please, someone help us…please!" I yell looking around seeing no one around. "Why are you losing so much blood? I'm applying pressure," I say confused.

"In-out," Edward says closing his eyes.

"Edward, no stay with me, please," I say close to his ear. "What's in and out?"

"Love-you," he says and I shake my head.

"I love you, too, but in and out?" I say again trying to think what that means. Then it hits me like a tide wave. Turning him a little on his side, I see the exit wound for the bullet.

"Fuck HELP- please HELP!" I yell again. "No you can't die... no," I say quickly taking off my jacket putting it under Edward's head. "Try to put pressure here for a second," I say placing his hand over the front of his wound. As soon as he is doing it I move placing mine at the one in his back.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I ask myself. "HELP!" I yell.

"I love you. We are going to have a beautiful baby girl. She needs you to keep her crazy ass mom grounded. I need you, too, so much." I tell him.

I look around seeing no one, nothing but the cold air that's getting colder by the second.

I know this is a cliffy, but weekitty and I are done with this story and as soon as it is back from the pre reader you will have the story in full!


	16. Chapter 16

I sit on the seat, watching the movements of the nurse and doctor, hoping that one will come to tell me what is going on with Edward. It feels like I have been here for days, just watching them calling out names, walking away with people, who to me, seem fine.

"Ms. Swan," someone says from beside me.

"Ms. Swan," they say again moving, so that they are in front of me blocking my view of the doctors and nurses.

"We need you to answer some questions," the man in front of me says as I try to see around him.

"Ms. Swan, can you come with us?" I look to my arm as he pulls me up.

"No, I can't. Edward is in there and I am waiting to see him," I say without looking his way.

"Yes I know. We won't go far, just into a nearby room. Once you are done, I will find a doctor to talk to you." I turn my head looking at the man that's in a police uniform. He points to a door just down the hall. I nod my head taking one last look at the nurse's station and walk with him to the room.

He guides me to a chair and I sit down. "Ms. Swan, can you tell us what happened?"

I rub my head. "They were around me, touching me. I was pulled back and I fell down. Then Edward appeared and started to fight them. Mikey-Mike-whatever his name is, pulled a gun and put it to my baby," I say rubbing my bump. "The next thing I knew, the gun fired. Edward was on the ground and they ran away."

"Did Edward throw the first punch?" I frown and look at him.

"What?" I ask holding my hand to my head in confusion.

"Did Edward throw the first punch?" he repeats as I shrug my shoulders.

"I-I-don't know. They were touching me and I think I must have closed my eyes, because the next thing I knew, Edward was there and they all were fighting him." I feel like I am about to lose my shit.

"But you're unsure? This guy Mike may have pulled his gun in self-defence?" I shake my head feeling nauseas.

"They were saying they were going to rape me. I didn't want them to touch me," I say as the police officer only hums.

"How many dates did you and Mike go out on?" I feel my face getting cold and I feel tingles, almost as if I can feel ice cold water run down my face.

"I haven't I-I've only dated Edward, no one else." Again the police officer just hums.

"Can you take me through this again from the top, because I don't get why four well know-respectful young men, would stop and harass a girl from the wrong side of the tracks? Did you start a fight with them? Were you upset, because they didn't want you?" I open and close my mouth a few times unsure of what to say.

"Come on, Ms. Swan, tell me the truth," he says looking at me like a dad who knows his kid is lying.

"This not your first time. People have been around you and a gun has gone off, now hasn't it?" I close my eyes and for a few second I'm back there in my old house with my mom and dad. I can hear him laughing as they walked in.

"Now, Ms. Swan, why don't you tell me again what happened?" the police officer's question bringing me out of my dark memory into my new nightmare.

"I left work to head to college. When I was walking to Edward's car Mike was sitting on it. Then his friends were around me, touching me, when I didn't want them too. They said how they were going to fuck me. I was so scared, but then Edward was there. Mike was pointing a gun at me saying how he was going to fuck me and if Edward did anything he would shoot me in my bump, but Edward, he saved me," I cry out at him.

"So you're telling me you never had anything to do with Mike before?" I close my eyes.

"He has been picking on Alec, Edward's nephew. He said something mean and I told him to shut it. Then he put Alec's head down the toilet and I helped Alec out, that's it," I say and he hums taking down his stupid notes.

"Can you tell what they…" his question gets cut off when Mr. Whitlock and Charlie walk into the room. Unable to stop myself, I run into Charlie's arms and cry.

"Edward," I sob out. I feel him walk with me as he rubs my back.

"They won't tell me what happened. I asked and asked, but they won't tell me, because I'm not family. They don't understand he's my life!" Charlie hushes me, passing me to another person.

"I've got you, I got you," Renee says in my ear.

"He's in surgery," Charlie says sitting down on my other side.

I shake my head. "It's happening again, it's all happing again," I cry out and Renee pulls me closer to her.

"Bella, Edward's strong and he loves you. I think he always has. I didn't know, until he gave you this," Charlie say touching my bracelet.

"Do you know what this means?" he asks showing me the weird dashes and dots on the back of the heart. I shake my head at him. "It's Morse code and it says I love you, Always." I start to sob again. "When I saw this, I knew my little brother was in love, and he would fight everything to be with you. He will pull through." Time seems to pass with me in between Charlie and Renee.

"Charlie, where's my boy, where's Edward!?" I open my eyes to see Mrs. Cullen as she comes our way, with Doctor Cullen going to the desk.

"Mom, tell me Uncle Edward's going to be alright." I rub my head, when I hear Tanya's screeching.

"What happened?" Rose asks walking and standing right in front of me.

"Rose, not now," Charlie says

"Yes now! What did you do? You did this, didn't you." I shake my head.

"ROSE!" Mrs. Cullen shouts.

"No, come on! Her parents get 'shot'," Rose says using her finger to do air quote. "Now Edward did? This is why we need her to sign those papers, before it's too late."

"Pa-pers?" I ask as Rose talks to her mom.

"Yes, papers, Isabella to give up your right to that-if it turns out to be Edward's."

I start to see dark spots and my line of vision feels blurry as Rose keeps going.

"Now you hang on their, Rose," Renee says as she lets me go. Rose doesn't listen to Renee and begins talking over her.

"Edward is going to need help after this, so Tanya should move into his house, and we need to safe guard that thing that she's carrying, in case it is his."

"'In case it's his.' Of course it's his, whose else would it be?" Renee yells.

"Renee, face the facts, your sister is a slut. Tanya told me about all the people she has slept with. She's using my brother for his money. She either got pregnant to trap him, or she's saying that it's his, because he has the most money. I will not allow that tramp to use my brother."

Rose yells into Renee face as Charlie tries to get in between them.

"Dad, Mr. and Mrs. McCarty," I hear Jasper say, but he sounds so far away, but it seems to stop the others arguing.

"How did you all get here so fast?"

"Bella," I look to see Jasper standing in front of me, but he has blood on him.

"What happened?" I ask confused.

"I found Alec beaten up outside the college. I was worried when you two didn't turn up tonight." I feel my breath leave me as my legs feel weak. I hear again and again Mike tell me he hurt Alec. How could I have forgotten that?

"Edward Cullen's family?" The nurse shouts. We all move at once. "He's in recovery. He's still asleep, but you will be able to see him now. They only let two in at a time, though." I smile a little.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Tanya screams at me.

"You're not family-they said family, which you are not. I'm going to be there, and I don't want you there with your stupid ugly face in my eye sight." I shake my head looking at her.

"Ple-ase?" I manage to get out as my face starts to feel cold and tingles as the black spots start to come back again.

"Tanya, she's carrying his child," Renee says. The others all start to talk, but while I can see their lips moving, I can't hear anything. I jump a little when Doctor Cullen's face appears real close to mine.

"Ple-ase?" I ask again as the black spots become one.

~ML~

I feel funny, like the room is moving around me. All I can hear is beeping and what sounds like a train. I slowly open my eyes.

"Bells," I hear Renee cry out and she squeezes my hand.

"What happened?" I ask unsure of what's going on.

"The doctor said that you passed out. He thinks it was the stress and the shock that got to you. You're so lucky Jasper was there to catch you, before you fell to the ground."

"Edward?" I ask sitting up, but fall back to the bed.

"Wow, head rush," I say holding my head to stop the spinning.

"No, lay down, the doctor says you need bed rest." I look at Renee and my eyes start to water.

"He's dead, right? He left me." Renee looks at me in shock, before pulling me into her arms.

"No, he's fine. He's still a sleep." I nod my head and try to suck back my tears and I move to get up.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing? Bed rest means you stay in bed," Renee says and she tries to gently push me back down on the bed.

"I need to be there for when he wakes up."

"Bells they gave him some heavy stuff. He is not waking up until tomorrow night at the earliest." I lay back down as the dizzy feeling overcomes me.

"Please, go and see if he's okay. I need to know he's going to make it. Please?" I beg Renee. She sighs, but nods her head at me.

"Okay, but you stay in this bed." I cross my arms over my chest and watch as she hurries out of the room.

"Please, please-I know that I'm not your favorite person, but just please let Edward be okay. You can't give me someone like him then take him away from me. I need him…she's going to need him or I'll screw up. Please," I prayed in the quite room.

"Oh my god!" I look to the door and see a very beat up Alec standing there looking at me in horror. Before I can stop myself, I'm blubbering away.

"I got you, B. He's going to be okay. I swear he will be. I'm sorry I got you involved in my shit." I shake my head and he hushes me and lays down holding me.

Alec and I are soon joined by Jasper, who lays at my other side. Time ticks away with us not talking, but just holding each other.

I look to the door and see an upset Renee walk in. "He's going be okay. He'll be laid up for a little bit, but they say he'll make a full recovery." I let a long relieved breath, but have a sinking feeling, because Renee looks a mix of being angry, hurt, and upset.

"What," I ask and she closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but they told the staff you are not allowed to see him. They're keeping him in a coma for the next two days, and he will be in the ICU ward for two days after that…so it'll be a least four or five days until you're able to see him." I shake my head looking at her.

"But?" I start, she pushes my hair out of my face and kisses my head.

"I know, I know. Charlie is trying hard to get them to see that you two are in love. Rose and Tanya are making it very difficult. I think I made things worse," Renee says looking at the ground and I look at her confused.

"I punched Rose in the face, breaking her nose," Renee says hold up her hand showing me it's all banged up.

"I'm sorry," I say lowly, looking at my bed knowing that Renee just wanted to fit in with Charlie's family. I look back at her, when I hear her and Alec chuckle.

"Don't, I should've done it a long time ago. I'm sorry that I forgot who I was and turned into some stuck up bitch that needed their approval."

I look at Alec worried, after all, this is his mom we are talking about. "Stop worrying, little B. I was there when it happened. I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but what she said, what she did, she deserved more than the one punch. You are my friend and I hate that I was so busy trying to be someone I was not. I was trying to be another Tanya, so my mom would accept me when I told her I was gay. I forgot about who I wanted to be. Jazzy, Uncle Edward, and you, all showed me that I could be me, that I was fine and shouldn't change who I am to fit in. You showed me what a real friend is." Alec kisses my head.

"Well, I like you very much. I'm just sad that I missed out in a great friend at school." Alec winks and looks at Renee.

"Come on, Jazz, I think we need to go tell my dad everything his best friend has done." I watch him with worry as he walks out the door leaving Renee and I alone.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, when I found out about this little one," she says placing her hand on my bump. I look at Renee shaking my head. I go to say it's alright, but she cuts me off.

"It's not alright, before you say it, and I have no excuses for what I did or how I behaved," Renee sobs a little at the end.

"I felt like I had failed, you were always meant to be something great. Even as a kid I saw that you weren't going to be stuck here in this town." I shake my head at her.

"You were going to be a doctor! Yes you are a nurse and that is something great, but Ren... I don't know what I want to be, only that I want music to be a part of it"

Renee nudges me over and lays next to me. "Yes, I wanted to be a doctor and I love working as a nurse, but always know that I would come back here again and again. You were meant for Hollywood." I chuckle shaking my head.

"When mom and dad died, when I knew, I knew I ruined your chances at being someone, getting out of here." Renee closes her eyes and sighs.

"I thought that if I could get you to be someone, then it would be alright. All the stuff we missed out on would be for something. When I heard about you and Edward, I flipped and I chose not to see the love you both have shine brightly in your eyes. Here I was married to a man that was eight years older than me, and I thought that was a big age gap and then you, my baby sister, fell in love with someone that is fourteen years older than her. I think that's why I focused on Jacob and you together. When you said you were pregnant, I just felt that everything exploded inside of me and I made a stupid rash decision that I will forever regret. I am so sorry that I hurt you, that I failed to protect you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness or anything, I just want you to know that I am so proud of you. You are going to make a great mom, and I love you."

"I love you too, and Edward's so going to need your help, when it comes to helping me with this."

We don't say anything else to each other. We just lay on the bed. We still got a long way to go, but we have the first step taken care of and the rest should get easier.

~~ML~~

I sigh out when the doctor leaves my room. I have been here for two days. He says I am allowed to go home, but I'm still on bed rest and need to keep the stress low. I pack everything up and walk up to where I know Edward is. Charlie and Alec have been keeping me informed about how he's been doing.

The police have interviewed me again, but this time Mr. Whitlock stayed the whole time, but he's not allowed on the case as I'm a family friend. He has also kept us up to date and said the bank has CCTV of everything that happened. It was clear to them that Mike was the aggressor. He also said that someone went to the college to look through what they had on tape. They found six different times where Mike and his sheep had cornered and bullied Alec. There was also the abuse they did over the social networks. Since I don't have myspace or a Facebook account, I didn't see or know about it. Lastly, there was the attack on him that happened a half hour before they attacked me.

I take a deep breath and step off the elevator. I walk along the long hall and see the whole Cullen family standing outside of a room. Charlie turns my way and starts to walk to me.

"What are you doing on your feet?" he asks pulling me in for a hug.

"They said I was fine to go. I texted Renee to let her know." Charlie nods his head.

"I'll take you home," he says as he takes my bags from me.

"Can I see him first?" I ask looking at the door.

"NO!" Tanya and Rose yell at the same time.

"Will you too knock it off, he has asked for her non-stop, let her in," Charlie says as he glares at Rose and Tanya.

I feel Mrs. Cullen stand next to me, but Dr. Cullen shakes his head at me.

"Carlisle, honey, let her see him, and we can deal with this later," she says rubbing my arm. I look up at her and she gives me a smile.

As I look back at Dr. Cullen, he's shaking his head. "No, Tanya and Rose have both seen her with other men. They feel she's just using him to get her hand on my father's hard earned money. Money he worked all his life for, money his father worked for. You know that Edward doesn't make the best decisions. Look at the whole dropping out of medical school to go and play action hero decision. I will allow her once she has proven that the baby is his. There's a test we can go and do right now. If it is his, then I have papers that I want her to sign." I nod my head at him.

"What? NO! That test is dangerous to the baby. You know that as well as I do!" Renee screams out from behind me. I feel myself pale over what she said.

"What?" I ask and she rubs my back.

"The test holds a risks of miscarriage or birth defect. I will insert a large needle into your stomach collecting some of the amniotic fluid." I close my eyes knowing there's no way I will do this, I just can't.

"Okay, well, I'm not doing that test, but I will sign the papers." Mrs. Cullen shakes her head at me as Rose smiles and hand them over. I look them over and frown.

"I don't understand?" I say as the words make no sense.

"It means that Edward is the primary care giver for the baby and you will get supervised visits with him or her. If anything happens to Edward, I will become the care giver of the baby and you lose all your rights." I shake my head. I think she's the biggest nut job of them all!

"What? Have you lost you ever loving mind, Rose? What the hell is this all about!?" Charlie screams. I feel Mrs. Cullen pull me to a nearby seat as the rest all argue.

"I'm sorry," is all she says.

"This is a hospital!" a woman says as she comes our way.

"She needs to leave. She's not family and I want her removed," Rose says pointing at me.

I watch Dr. Cullen, Rose, and Charlie all talk to the nurse, before she walks over to me.

"You have to leave. At least until he is in a normal ward." I nod my head at her.

"Tell Edward I love him and to get better soon," I say and Mrs. Cullen nods her head at me, before pulling me to her.

"I'm sorry," she says again.

Alec, Charlie, and Renee walk away with me as I feel myself almost shut down.

"I'm so fucking sorry about them, Bells, but Edward will freak out when he hears this. He won't let them keep you out," Charlie says as he drives us home.

Renee and Alec guide me to my room and I pick up a shirt that Edward left from when he last stayed. I pull it to me hold it as close as I can.

~~ML~~

The rest of the week passes in a blur. I have been to the hospital every day and I have yet to be allowed to see Edward. He was moved to a normal ward last night and I am hoping I will get in now. Charlie and Alec left to tell Edward as there were some complications in his recovery.

Dr. Cullen brought over the papers and again made it clear that I had to sign them. I also watched a video of the test being done and I all but passed out watching it. I hate that I'm being weak and a coward, but this baby is all I have right now and I can't take the chance, regardless of how low the percentage of something going wrong is. As for the papers, I can't seem to sign them, even if I know Edward will never allow it, I just can't. Then there's the guilt over what happened. I run through everything that happened, the 'what if's,' that only brings up my guilt of what happened to my mom and dad. I get up moving to the bathroom, but I feel dizzy as the room starts to move. I go to grab the door to try to stop myself from falling, but my hand never makes it and I see the ground coming toward me.

* * *

You will have the rest of this story by the end of the week!


End file.
